The Mary Sue Curse
by Sakurelle
Summary: Sakurelle is the last of a race of Mary Sues persecuted for their canon spoiling customs. Bakura and Malik plan to use her to obtain the 'eighth Millennium Item' that often accompanies Mary Sue plots. And Kaiba...he just doesn't want to fall in love.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: This applies to the entire story. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own my original character.

After writing two Mary-Sue stories without receiving a single flame, people might wonder what the heck I'm doing writing a parody. But, after spending a lot of time reading other, even more obvious Mary Sues than the ones I wrote, and keeping up with the BMSD forum, I decided that I couldn't resist. I've written out quite a bit of this story already. Unfortunately, I must have been switching personalities or something during the entire thing, because the later chapters sound a lot different from the beginning ones, but oh well. It is a giant parody, anyway, of everything from Mary Sues to even the dubbed version of the show. So, enjoy yourselves.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter I**

Whenever the Rare Hunters were not out torturing people, running after rare cards, or creating mass havoc and destruction, they liked to party. In their underground secret hideout, where they often plotted the next world disaster over their afternoon tea, the Rare Hunters would gather, turn up the eerie Egyptian music, and enjoy drinks. Sometimes, they would dance, but it was soon evident that after all the stealing and killing, they had no time or energy left to learn how and quite frankly, they sucked.

This day was an especially special day for the Rare Hunters. Their leader, Malik Ishtar, had brought them a special present. A girl. Now, Malik made it especially clear that this girl was special and therefore deserved special attention, and basically anyone who hurt her would have their soul sucked out and their body cut into miniature pieces. But the Rare Hunters were allowed to play with her of course, carefully.

When Malik returned to his throne – he wasn't actually a king or anything, but it helped his ego – his friend was there to greet him. Now, here, the term friend is applied rather loosely. You see, Bakura and Malik were about as much friends as fire and ice. But, in this case, they had a common interest. Or at least, Malik said they had a common interest. Bakura still hadn't been informed.

"The girl?" Bakura said in his British accent, which really didn't make much sense considering that he was an ancient Egyptian spirit. "You think I'm interested in the girl?"

"No, no of course not!" Malik snapped back. "But I'm sure you'll be interested in what the girl has to offer. She's a Mary Sue." He said this last part quietly, afraid that his Rare Hunters might hear. Bakura narrowed his eyes and shot the girl a nasty glare.

"You brought in a Mary Sue, _here_, of all places?"

"Relax, relax!" Bakura got up and paced in front of Malik.

"You know the Mary Sue are dangerous folk. That's why they were put into reservations and monitored closely."

"And most of them were killed," Malik informed. He motioned to the girl. "She's the only one left." Bakura looked back at the girl in the party. The Rare Hunters were obviously having a great time. After all, the Mary Sue was gifted with such a high level of beauty that all men, no matter what age or what occupation, would find themselves enamored with her. Bakura stared at her. Malik stared at her.

"Snap out of it, Bakura."

"You first Malik."

"You said you weren't interested."

"Well, I _wasn't_. Now I _am_." The two kept staring until finally Malik was able to pull himself together and slap Bakura across the shoulders. The unnaturally white-haired man brushed himself off and shook his head.

"I told you she was dangerous! Let's go to another room." Malik complied, though reluctantly, and the two vanished into a secret room, which really wasn't that secret because every Rare Hunter knew where it was.

In the room, Malik proceeded to find the biggest chair and sit in it. It wasn't golden or throne-like in nature, but his ego would be satisfied. He turned to Bakura, who stood with his arms crossed in front of him.

"So, what are you planning to do with her…what's her name?" Bakura asked. Malik cringed.

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Is it that long?" Malik nodded with a pained expression and brought out a small but wide sheet of paper, on which he had written the name in question.

"Apparently, it is…Sakurelle Lumina Melee Catt Shiroi Starr Dancer Moonlight Tsariyu Mitsui Serenity Wingweaver Amane Cecilia Taylor…" Malik paused for a breath.

"Is she related to Tristan?" Bakura asked.

"No."

"Is she Japanese?"

"Highly unlikely…but she does speak fluent Japanese, along with English, French, Spanish, German, Arabic, Italian, and Russian. I was supposed to note that she doesn't have a particular reason for knowing any of these languages."

"Wow…she must be one of the most powerful of the Mary Sue."

"Indeed, which is why I think she would be of interest to us." Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Malik grinned. He reached into his robe and pulled out another sheet of paper, which he opened up to reveal a drawing of all the Millennium Items. Bakura looked at it with casual interest until he noted there were eight objects, instead of seven. His eyes widened in horror.

"Then the stories are true!" he gasped. Malik nodded solemnly.

"Yes, they are. There is an eighth Millennium Item." Bakura looked closely at the drawing.

"What is it exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I figure it's a Millennium Photo Frame, but Rishid thinks that it is a Millennium Shoe Box. Either way, it has an awesome power."

"What?"

"Well…it can distort Plot Lines. It can make random characters die. It can control all the other Millennium Items; in fact, it is more powerful than them. And that's not all, it has a Yami too. And she is somehow connected to our ancient Egyptian lives. Probably a wife. Were you married?"

"No! Of course not."

"Okay, well I wasn't. Maybe it was Atem's bride? Or Seth. Either way, the point is, this weapon is powerful. On top of that, there's a fourth God Card." Bakura's eyes widened.

"Why is this Sue so powerful?"

"Because she's the only one left. That's the point. I'm going to use her as bait to lure in the eighth Millennium Item and fourth God Card."

"That's a good plan. I'm with you all the way." Malik gasped.

"Oh…no…did you just agree with me? Did you not question what benefits you get from this partnership?" Bakura thought for a moment.

"No, Malik, I didn't. Is that a problem?" Malik slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You need to get out of her influence; she's affecting you."

"In what way?"

"You're beginnings to show signs of major OOC. I will not utter the name of that horrible disease here, but it's happening to you. And I believe I have some of it too." Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard of it…it's not a good sign. How will we avoid it?" Malik took his time to fold the pieces of paper in his hand together and put them into his robe.

"You, Bakura, will take the Sue to Kaiba."

"Kaiba?"

"Yes. I've analyzed Sue attacks on various canon characters and figured out Kaiba is the most likely target for a Sue of Sakurelle Lumina…whatever's nature. He is rich, handsome, and possesses a cute kid brother. And he's an orphan with a troubled past that she can connect to. It's perfect; she'll fall for him at once. And then, the Item and the card will appear and we can take it."

"The Item and the card will appear…" Bakura muttered with a sly smile. "…and we can take it. I like the sound of that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There you have it, folks, the first chapter. I hope it has caught your interest. I shall be updating approximately every week. The dates will be posted on my bio with any possible changes. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter II

Thank you so much for the reviews.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter II**

While Bakura and Malik were secretly plotting to take over the world, or at least secretly plotting to acquire materials necessary to achieve such ends, in Malik's secret room, the Mary Sue was surrounded by a bunch of drunk Rare Hunters who, to her disgust, had yet to learn the concept of dance. They kept their distance, though, for, if the Sue had heard correctly, their master had threatened to suck out their souls and cut them into pieces if they hurt her. And of course the Sue had heard correctly; her ears were functioning perfectly. She would only have been unable to hear such things if it was essential to the Plot, which it wasn't.

Anyway, the Sue, her full name being so long and unbearable to utter in its entirety that she preferred to go by the first of her first names, Sakurelle, was at first in disbelief that Malik would do such a thing. Then she remembered that it was he who had ordered the Rare Hunters to capture one of the Mary Sue and kill the rest. And set the reservation on fire while they were at it, though the Hunter Bandit Keith could have just as easily done the last on accident.

"Sakurelle!" The Mary Sue turned her head to the side, and immediately all action in the room stopped as the sentence was automatically devoted to describing how her long, flowing red hair swayed with the movement of her head, the blue and green stripes running through it rippling and settling back into place as if they had never been disturbed. The Rare Hunters watched her in awe. Even Malik, who had invoked her beauty by calling her name, stood in awe. Then Bakura came to his rescue and snapped him out of it. He shook his head and walked towards her. Bakura followed warily.

As the two men walked closer, Sakurelle shifted her weight so that she could set her hands on her lips and stare at the men with a stern, yet seductive and beautiful, scowl. Malik and Bakura almost gave in to their OOC urges and smiled genuinely at her, but they controlled their expressions and stood in front of her with smirks on their faces.

"Are you having fun, Sakurelle?" Bakura asked. She looked at him, and in the process of moving her head in his direction, she had closed and opened her violet eyes so smoothly and in perfect timing with her breathing that Bakura immediately forgot what he was going to say next.

"We have decided on a place you can stay," Malik informed her, taking over for Bakura. Sakurelle turned back to him with a sharper glance, and her violet eyes narrowed. Malik immediately noticed how her lashes, long and dark, were perfectly curled. And therefore, he also forgot what he was going to say next. But Bakura, while the gaze of the Sue was no longer upon him, remembered what he was going to say.

"You will come to me and I shall take you to the man who will host you." Sakurelle glared at him. Bakura opened his mouth, but he found nothing to say. Malik nudged him and Bakura snapped out of it and turned as swiftly as he could towards the door. Sakurelle rolled her eyes and followed him. After all, what choice did she have? Her family was murdered, her people dead, and she could only hope that the man she was staying with was not drunk or obsessed with thrones and taking over the world.

………

Bakura led Sakurelle out of the secret, underground base and into the city. The city was named Domino. That's not really that important. The city was large and had many skyscrapers and looked like any other city on the outside, but clearly some of the citizens had alternative, darker lives. One of the most important, tallest, and weirdest shaped buildings was Kaiba Corp. It was important and tall because that's how it's CEO felt, and it was weird because he insisted on building a full-sized duel arena on the top floor. Anyway, the point is, Bakura and Sakurelle were headed in that direction.

"Where are we going?" Sakurelle asked. Bakura immediately stopped in his tracks, though luckily he was on the sidewalk. This was the first time that Sakurelle had spoken to anyone but Malik since she had been captured. Bakura realized why. Her voice was probably the most melodious he had ever heard in his entire life. It was just as beautiful as she was. It was soft, yet determined, with a lyrical tone in her words and the medium-high pitch of a second soprano. Bakura's ears felt like they were in heaven.

"Yes?" Bakura asked, unaware of whether he had answered the question. It was the only thing he was capable of saying at the moment. Sakurelle's violet orbs granted him an annoyed look, one that told him he didn't answer the question correctly.

"You haven't answered my question…"

"Oh yes. We are going to Kaiba Corp." Bakura forced himself to turn away from her and keep walking. Sakurelle uttered a small, utterly beautiful sigh and followed him obediently.

Since the trip to Kaiba Corp. would take a while and be boring to describe, the half an hour they took to walk to the building will simply be described in a short phrase: long and boring.

Bakura and Sakurelle arrived at the building. Bakura told Sakurelle to wait by the receptionist's desk – as a female, the employee would be immune to Sakurelle's charms, Bakura reasoned, and far less of a threat than if she continued to follow him – and he continued on to the higher floors where he knew Kaiba's office was located. How he knew, no one knows.

A few minutes later, Bakura threw open the doors to Kaiba's office dramatically. The young CEO was typing up an important document at his desk. He looked up with a calm eye, though he was ready to fire the person who had just banged open the doors. He noticed it was Bakura and cursed silently. After all, he couldn't fire someone who didn't work for him.

Then he narrowed his eyes. What was Bakura doing here?

"Hello there, Kaiba." Bakura glanced around the room. He waited until Kaiba replied.

"Bakura." Kaiba was not a man of many words, as was evident. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Listen…I have a proposition for you." Bakura smirked, waiting to explain the deal to Kaiba. This bit of information had been discussed between him and Malik in the secret underground hideout before he had come out with Sakurelle.

"Proposition?" Kaiba inquired with his all-powerful one-word statement of doom.

"Yes. I believe I have something that you may be interested in…" Bakura trailed off, noticing how he sounded just like Malik did.

"Interested?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes. What if I told you that I knew how you could obtain a fourth God Card?" Kaiba thought for a moment, wondering if he could phrase his reply with one word. Deciding he couldn't, he sighed. Then one came to him.

"Impossible."

"Nope, it's true. There is a fourth God Card, and it could be yours…" Bakura put a mysterious edge to his voice and raised his eyebrows, just as Malik had instructed. He began to wonder whether bringing Sakurelle would have been a good idea. She could have charmed Kaiba into agreeing.

"Explain."

"Here's the thing. There is this girl down in the first floor of the building. I brought her in…say, have you heard of the Mary Sue?"

"Unlikely."

"Well…it's too much to explain now. But this girl is the key to obtaining the fourth God Card."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. But you need to host her, keep her in your mansion for a little while, maybe give her a job…"

"No."

"What do you mean? You have to! It's essential to the Plot!"

"Plot?" Kaiba had been typing through most of the conversation. But now, he stopped, turned towards Bakura, and folded his hands on his table.

"Yes! Plot! Storyline! If you don't take her in, the storyline falls apart. Then her Mary Sue canon-spoiling ways cannot summon the eighth Millennium Item and the fourth God Card." Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"No."

"What can I do to convince you? Wow…I'm almost begging. It must be part of that OOC Malik was talking about."

"OOC?" Bakura looked at Kaiba.

"Yes, it's a terrifying disease. The longer the Mary Sue is kept here, the farther and farther us canon characters drift from our true personalities…think about it. If we leave her here, _you_ could become _nice_ and _sweet_. Do you want that?" Kaiba thought for a second. "All I'm asking is that you keep her, in your mansion, for a few days. Maybe a week. You barely even have to see her. Then, in return, you get your fourth God Card."

"Fine." Kaiba returned to his work. Bakura blinked, surprised that the CEO agreed. But as Malik had suggested, probably the lure of the fourth God Card was too much to resist. In any case, Bakura's job was almost done.

Bakura turned to leave, but before he did, he opened his hand and thrust out a small device to Kaiba.

"This is a communicator. We'll keep in touch…that way, you'll get your fourth God Card and we'll get what we want." Then, Bakura turned and disappeared. Kaiba looked down at the small button, wondering how the man had come across technology such as this when he and his evil teammate Malik both claimed to be from _ancient_ Egypt. Oh well, small Plot inconsistencies didn't bother him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you once again to those who have reviewed so far! I will hopefully update Friday, August 17. If there are any changes, they will be on my bio. Thanks, and please review!


	3. Chapter III

Thanks for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter III**

If Kaiba had ever come down to the first floor of his company during the duration of the workday, he would have found a particularly strange scene. For him, it would have been a combination of frustration and satisfaction. Frustration, because every single male employee had halted his work and somehow found an excuse to be on the first floor. And satisfaction, because then Kaiba would have the pleasure of firing every single one of them. And everyone knows that Kaiba is most happy when he is firing his employees because he never seems to run out of them.

By the time Kaiba did come down from his work, it was late at night. The only people that were left were him, his second-shift receptionist, and Sakurelle. As soon as the receptionist saw Kaiba, she immediately wrapped up her work, gave him her folder, and left. Soon, Kaiba and Sakurelle were the only ones left. The lights were dimmed and the floor was silent to allow for some Plot advancing conversation.

"Who are you?" By the end of the day, Kaiba did manage to store up enough patience to utter a few sentences. Sakurelle tilted her head to the side, and her bright red waves of hair, darker in the dim lighting, swayed with her. The stripes in her hair almost looked black. She narrowed her bright, violet orbs and bit her bottom lip, coated with a small layer of bubble gum lip-gloss. Kaiba decided that it was a good time to look her over, since the paragraph was being dedicated to her physical beauty anyway. He noticed that she wore a weird dress fashioned out of black robes, almost as if the people who gave her the dress did not have a female outfit. She was barefoot, and he noticed that her nails were freshly manicured. Her skin was milky and flawless everywhere that it was exposed, and the only jewelry she wore was small earrings. Kaiba sighed and hoped that the paragraph was over because he was tired of waiting for Sakurelle's reply.

"My name is…Sakurelle," the girl said, and as she spoke, she played with the wavy ends of her hair. Kaiba decided to ask a question before another paragraph was devoted to describing her.

"Do you have a last name?"

"I have many names. Sakurelle is the only one you will need to know." She spoke with an authority of someone who ran a company much like Kaiba. "What is your name?"

"I am Seto Kaiba, the CEO of this company. If I am correct, you are to stay with me for an unspecified period of time." Sakurelle shrugged, and some of her bright waves fell behind her shoulders.

"I suppose."

"Do you know the reason?"

"Quite frankly, I could care less. I've been kidnapped from my people while they were brutally murdered. I lost my friends, my little sister, and my home." Kaiba raised his eyebrows. She did not look sad, depressed, or even lonely. She had pride in her violet eyes and a sense of defiance.

"Come with me." Kaiba felt something weird stir in his heart. He suppressed it, but he knew it had something to do with the mention of a little sister. Unbeknownst to him, it was part of the Mary Sue's sympathize-with-my-past attack. Kaiba picked up his briefcase and trench coat and walked out of the building. Her soft footsteps signified that she was following. The two of them got into the waiting limousine and the driver sped off in the direction of Kaiba's mansion.

………

Somewhere during the middle of the trip, Sakurelle realized something. Though Malik and Bakura had experienced great difficulty in speaking to her, Kaiba did not suffer any hesitations. He seemed, so far, unaffected by her beauty. Strange. As a Mary Sue, she was taught that she would immediately entrance all male canon characters. Why did Kaiba not show signs of this?

Sakurelle decided not to think about it any further. It probably had something to do with the Plot anyway.

………

A few minutes later, the two arrived at the Kaiba mansion. The driver opened the door and Kaiba got out. He did not wait for Sakurelle, as would be polite, but continued on to his home. Sakurelle got out, nodding curtly to the driver, which left him standing there with a dazed expression as she followed Kaiba. It is supposed that approximately an hour later, when Sakurelle's charms wore off, the driver finally came to his senses, closed the door, and parked the limousine. Where he went after that is unimportant.

While those sentences were wasted on the driver, Kaiba had already gone inside his mansion. Though no one but him, his brother, and the maids – mostly there to be friendly to incoming Sue – had been in his house, word had gotten around that many of the items in his house were probably of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon design. Therefore, we shall suppose that his foyer, with tiles that were each painted with a miniature Blue-Eyes, opened up to a large waiting area with double grand staircases, each with banister heads that were shaped like the Dragon's head. Everything in the house was painted either a light, shiny blue or sparkling white. Sakurelle followed after Kaiba and stared at the beautiful house. She had never been in a house that big before.

Kaiba motioned for a couple of maids to take his briefcase and trench coat, then motioned for them to attend to Sakurelle. Then, he ascended the stairs on the left side and disappeared. Sakurelle watched him go for a while, but then the maids called to her. They were surprised that their boss, Kaiba, would bring home a young woman and then leave her staring in the foyer. But it was their duty to perform and not to question, and so they quietly took Sakurelle up the stairs on the right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, that was annoyingly short, but this is the end of the intro to this story. My upcoming chapters will be longer than this, so don't worry! I'll be updating next Friday, I believe. Please review!


	4. Chapter IV

Thanks for your reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter IV**

It was the next day. As is required with every description of a new day, a sentence shall be devoted to how the sunlight, filtering through one of the tall windows of the mansion, fell upon Sakurelle's closed eyelids that hid her violet eyes and awoke her. With a groan that was both melodic and attractively feminine, Sakurelle stretched out her long, but still perfect-length, and light-skinned arms and opened her eyes – which were the shade of, well, violets – and blinked several times. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember where she was.

Her room was not big, but it had all the necessities of a guest room. There was a giant mirror across from her bed in which she could stare at her beautiful reflection. She was lying in a queen-sized bed, painted a light blue. The four posts were decorated with the figures of four Dragons, obviously the Blue-Eyes. A chest of drawers next to her also sported the same theme of design. There were two large paintings in the room. They were both of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The walls were painted a blinding white. Sakurelle raised her eyebrows. The man obviously loved that Dragon.

Sakurelle slipped out of bed and looked down upon her new outfit. She was wearing a light blue floor length nightgown. It was uncertain how she obtained such an outfit, after all, the two that lived in the mansion were male and the maids were all characteristically plump. This nightgown was form-fitting so that it could accentuate the perfect curves the Mary Sue possessed. Sakurelle shrugged. When she was a Mary Sue, anything could happen if it would be an advantage to her incredibly good looks.

After it was determined that three paragraphs was sufficient to describe the first five minutes of her morning, Sakurelle slipped into the cute house slippers and made her way downstairs. Though the mansion was large and she had only spent less than ten hours in it, most of which were spent sleeping, she knew her way around pretty well. It was probably a Mary Sue thing. She would have only gotten lost if it meant that a hot male canon character was around to rescue her, and since Kaiba wasn't attracted to her yet, it would have been a waste of sentences.

When Sakurelle went down to the breakfast table, a large Blue-Eyes themed table in the giant kitchen, which was painted white, she saw that there was a young, black-haired boy sitting at one of the many spots. A maid walked by, quickly informed the girl that Kaiba had gone to work early, and then left. Sakurelle raised her eyebrows and approached the boy.

"Hello." The raven-haired boy looked up, a mouthful of cereal still in his mouth. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, looked carefully on either side of him, and then looked back at her. He swallowed carefully and set his bowl down.

"Hi!" he said. Sakurelle looked around.

"So…what's your name?" she asked in the friendly tone that would usually be used against someone five years younger than her.

"I'm Mokuba. I'm thirteen years old. I'm Seto's younger brother." Sakurelle sat down right across from him.

"Well, Mokuba, I'm Sakurelle. I'm eighteen years old. I used to have a younger sister, but she died. Seto never told me he had a younger brother. Actually, he never really told me anything, he didn't speak much."

"He usually doesn't," Mokuba explained. "Funny, not many people call him by his first name."

"Which is why I did," Sakurelle replied. "It's a Mary Sue thing. I'm supposed to have some specific reason to call him by his first name, though no one else does." Mokuba looked confused.

"Mary Sue?"

"Yeah. I'm part of a group of people created to spoil perfectly sound canon characters and their associated Plot lines. Of course, the intent is to introduce romance and pairings that would otherwise be nonexistent, especially in a Plot line that lacks romance, such as this one. I'm also used to introduce powerful Plot points, such as magical items, to create a variety of different Plot lines that can accompany and fuel such romances." Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"Wow…is that…like…your job?"

"Sadly, yes."

"No wonder Big Brother didn't really talk to you. He likes to avoid romance, if possible."

"I don't think he knows that this involves romance. Anyway, that's a shame. He's really quite sexy. But I don't think the description has gotten there yet. Most of it has been dedicated to me."

"Description? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the parts that aren't dialogue. You think a Plot is unraveled by dialogue alone? I, as Mary Sue, have been taught the various ways to take over non-dialogue narrative lines. See, if I pull on my hair, one whole sentence will be dedicated to it." Sakurelle demonstrated by pulling on a wavy strand of her red hair, which settled back into place delicately. Mokuba noted with interest that the preceding sentence was all about her pulling her hair.

"Hey, look! A sentence about me!" he cried. Sakurelle smiled.

"You're getting the hang of it…anyway, what's for breakfast." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders, and smiled widely when he saw the sentence was his. Sakurelle frowned.

"Mokuba, I'm the Mary Sue here. Let's not wreck havoc on the Plot by introducing sentences that will do nothing to advance the storyline." Mokuba nodded and motioned to the cereal box.

"I guess you can have some of that if you want. Or you can go ask the cooks. They can usually make anything you want."

"Thanks, Mokuba. After breakfast, what are you planning to do?"

"Go to school. Even though I'm vice president of Kaiba Corp. and accompany my brother to the office and usually have private tutors at home, I have to go in order to receive schoolwork that someone in the future may be forced to help me with. You'll just have to hang around until I get back."

"Okay."

"It's a big house, so you won't run out of things to do. Anyway, the weekend starts tomorrow, so I can spend the day with you then. This is exciting, it's like having a big sister around." Mokuba finished off his bowl and grabbed his backpack from the seat next to him. "Anyway, I'll see you when I get back. Have fun!"

………

A little after three in the afternoon, Sakurelle was sprawled across one of the random couches in the giant living room, looking through a book that analyzed the world of Duel Monsters and virtual gaming. The maids had somehow acquired for her an outfit that she put on after she showered, an outfit that will now be described in extremely annoying detail. The top portion of the outfit was a cotton shirt that formed to her curves perfectly. It was yellow and had sleeves that came down to a little below her elbows. It was patterned with diagonal stripes of rainbow colored dots that were the size of green peas. It was slightly transparent, and therefore she had on a white sparkly camisole underneath, the bottom of which peaked out fashionably underneath her shirt. It was paired with light blue jeans that were snug around her long and skinny legs. They were exactly fit to her height, miraculously, and on her feet she wore a pair of bright yellow sandals that revealed her manicured toenails. Her fingernails were also manicured and painted a light pink. She had no necklace, but she wore the same small golden studs that she had worn previously. Her hair was arranged loosely in waves around her face.

In the time that it took for this paragraph to be written, Mokuba had arrived home from school and found Sakurelle in the living room. Since it was a Friday, he had the evening off from schoolwork and he eagerly ran over to her.

"Do you want to do something?" he asked her. He tugged a little on his black button-down shirt, paired with his dark blue jeans, probably to have a sentence dedicated to his apparel. The Mary Sue smirked at the sentence, immediately taking a liking to the raven-haired kid and his amusement of the narration of the storyline.

"Do something? Like what?"

"Can you tell me about your little sister?" Sakurelle's face darkened slightly. "Sorry…only if you want to…"

"It's okay, Mokuba. I think it will help if I talk about her. She died when my home was attacked. Men in dark robes came to our reservation and pretty much destroyed everything. I was trying to help my sister, but they took her away. I don't know exactly how she died, but when I was taken captive, they told me that they left no survivors but me. So I assumed they killed her."

"How about your parents?"

"Oh they died a long time ago. Mary Sue never live long when they have kids. They have to die so that their children will have the appropriate tragic background." Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"You people have strange customs."

"It's not really a custom, really, that they have to die. It's more of a Curse. The Mary Sue Curse." Mokuba raised his eyebrows yet again.

"So you don't have a choice."

"Exactly."

"How do you break the curse?" 

"I don't know." Mokuba patted Sakurelle on the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard living. How do you get through it all?" Sakurelle grinned.

"Knowing I'm the most beautiful creature left on the planet, and that I can make any man do what I want, and I can take over Plots and have entire sentences dedicated to me. I can't change the fact that I'm a Mary Sue. So, I might as well enjoy it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, Mokuba succumbs to the Mary-Sue-is-my-older-sister charms…or so you think! Just wait till the later chapters; you'll understand what I mean. Darn! School starts Monday for me. Isn't that horrible? Well, I've already written a considerable amount of this story, so you can expect a chapter almost every Friday evening. Please review! 


	5. Chapter V

Thank you for your reviews! You make me happy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter V**

The rest of the afternoon in which the previous chapter's ending was set passed by with Mokuba talking about the Mary Sue with Sakurelle, the details of which are unnecessary to explain now because they are either insignificant in relation to the Plot or they are details which will come up later in the Plot. Anyway, Kaiba didn't even come home that day till ten at night. It was right around the time that the maids had informed Sakurelle that it was time for Mokuba to think about bedtime. Mokuba shrugged and went off to bed. Sakurelle nodded to the maids and went in the direction of the foyer towards the grand staircases. Just as she was about to ascend the stairs on the right, she heard the front door open. She whirled around, her bright red hair bouncing as she did so. She caught Kaiba's gaze as he walked in through the door, a briefcase in one hand and a stalk of folders in the other. His trench coat was slung across his left arm.

Sakurelle rested her left arm on the banister and stared at him curiously. As she had told Mokuba earlier, Kaiba was, in fact, very good looking. His brown hair was short and well cut. His piercing blue eyes held her violet ones with a sharp gaze. He was wearing all blue today, except for his trench coat, which was black. It suited his height and his build quite well. Sakurelle felt herself lightly blush.

"What are you staring at me for?" Kaiba said, annoyed at the lengthy paragraphs of description.

"Good night, Seto," Sakurelle said softly, not even answering his question. She turned and hurried up the steps. At the top, she turned slightly, expecting Kaiba to still be there staring after her. However, to her surprise, the foyer was empty. Sakurelle narrowed her violet eyes, turned, and went to her guest room.

………

The next day was another bright and sunny morning. When the sunlight fell across Sakurelle's bed sheets and spread up to her face, she moaned lightly, and pulled the covers over her head. It was a Saturday after all.

Reluctantly, she ended up getting out of bed, because it would do nothing to advance the Plot if she stayed in bed all day. Knowing that today, as it was a weekend, Kaiba might actually be at breakfast, she stopped by the bathroom to take a quick shower, and dressed in an outfit that was prepared for her that morning.

When she stepped out of the shower and walked down the stairs, one of the male cooks was in the process of going through the foyer. He looked up and stared at Sakurelle when she walked down. Today, she was wearing a dark red, short-sleeved top with a golden holographic design that spelled out the word Love down the left side of the shirt. She had paired it with a light blue camisole and a pair of blue jeans darker than the pair she had worn previously. This shirt and camisole stopped a little above her waist, exposing a little bit of milky skin. The pockets of her jeans were decorated in small rhinestones in the shape of a flower.

Sakurelle gave the cook a small smile as she turned and went into the kitchen, after which the cook would no longer be mentioned because his only purpose was to introduce another lengthy description of the Mary Sue's clothing. As expected, Kaiba was at the table, along with Mokuba. Both of them were eating an unsophiscated breakfast of…cereal. Sakurelle adjusted her clothes slightly and walked up to the breakfast table.

"Hello, boys," Sakurelle greeted. "Good morning!" Her voice had a cheery chime to it. She grinned at Mokuba and then turned to give Kaiba a slightly more seductive smile. He glanced up at her, frowned, and returned to his cereal. And of course, why hadn't she noticed it before, he was reading the newspaper. And for some odd reason, he found that folded stack of paper far more intriguing than her. Sakurelle mentally scowled, but her smile didn't fade, and she sat down across from Mokuba.

"What do you want to do today?" Mokuba asked. He straightened out his blue and orange striped shirt. Then he grinned, after a little while, to see if he would get a separate sentence for it. Sakurelle shook her head but still smiled. Kaiba ignored the silent exchange.

"What's good to see in this city?" Sakurelle asked. Mokuba thought for a moment.

"I guess we could go visit the museum. Or the game shop, or the beach. You can choose whichever one you want!"

"Game shop?"

"I thought you would be interested, based on what you said last night about Duel Monsters. Plus, I'm sure you'd love to meet the others, you know Yugi, I told you? And his friends…" Mokuba turned to his brother.

"Can I please take Sakurelle to the game shop, Seto?"

"Do whatever you want, I'm staying home." Sakurelle pouted and reached her hand to Kaiba's side of the table.

"Aww, Seto. Wouldn't you want to come with us?" she asked, blinking flirtatiously and giving him a grin. Seto gave her an unwavering glance.

"No." He took the last mouthful of cereal, wiped his mouth, took his newspaper, and left the table. Sakurelle looked after him curiously, wondering why he wasn't falling for the charms that usually left the other men speechless.

"You know," Mokuba pointed out, jabbing his spoon in the air. "Any sentences involving Seto are usually short and to the point. Especially his dialogues." Sakurelle shook her head and laughed lightly at Mokuba's remark.

"I think you're enjoying this too much. And you're so adorable too, regardless of your age! No wonder you are the perfect friend for a Mary Sue that's attracted to your older brother. Now hurry up and finish your breakfast, I want to go out and do something. Seto's making me depressed."

………

Kaiba walked to his home office, which was more like a set of rooms put aside strictly for his company. On the way, the little communicator that Bakura had given him started to beep. He hesitated for a moment, but reluctantly pressed the button.

"_Hello, Kaiba. Having fun?_" Kaiba rolled her eyes.

"Not particularly."

"_Have there been any signs of a fourth God Card or Millennium Item?_"

"None so far."

"_Well…that's strange. There should have at least been signs._ _Well, what have you been doing with her?_"

"What do you mean?"

"_She's a Mary Sue. And she's in the presence of a hot canon character. Only if there is interaction, the Plot line will continue and only then will you get your God Card!_"

"Interaction?"

"_Yes, dialogue. I know this is not your strong point, but you must try and, say, 'hang out' with her. You find her attractive, I imagine._"

"Plenty of paragraphs have been devoted to her physical beauty, if that is what you mean. I don't particularly take notice of such things." Kaiba could almost see Bakura slapping his forehead.

"_Well, do what you must. I just wanted to note down progress._" The communication line deadened out. Kaiba put away the communicator and pressed his fingers to his temple. Great, now he had to 'hang out' with her. But no way was he going to go to the game shop and meet the Yugi gang. That was definitely not going to happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's the end of that chapter. My next update, as always, will come next Friday. Please review; I love to hear your comments!


	6. Chapter VI

Thank you for your reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter VI**

This chapter is different from all the others that have preceded it in that it does not begin with the Mary Sue that the story apparently revolves around actively present in the opening scene. Instead, we have a scene of Kaiba being busy on a Saturday afternoon in his home office, because obviously one of the key aspects of this canon character is his workaholic nature. He had his light blue shirt rolled up at the elbows and a pen stuck behind one ear. He placed his hands at his waist as he stood up behind a large model of one of his latest prototypes when the communicator buzzed yet again. Kaiba pressed it and continued to plot out where he felt a necessary gadget should be placed.

"_Kaiba._"

"Bakura."

"_I have been talking to Malik and we have come up with some research over the Mary Sue, and it has helped us decide what will be best to advance the Plot._"

"Continue." Kaiba mentally scowled. And he thought all he had to do was host this girl…this was starting to get annoying.

"_Apparently, the Plot advances best…wait…yes Malik?_" Kaiba rolled his eyes as muffled conversation indicated the white-haired man was talking to his partner. They seemed to be arguing slightly, and then Bakura's voice returned clearly to address Kaiba. "_Anyway, as I was saying…something about the Plot…and basically, we have found that Mary Sue in such circumstances as ours need to be employed by the hot canon character that is contact with them but not yet comfortable with them._" Kaiba raised his eyebrows, especially at the phrase 'hot canon character'.

"Employed? Not in my company."

"_But it's necessary_."

"A necessity defined by…?"

"_According to our research and history of the Mary Sue population and an in-depth analysis of possible Plot advancements in a storyline such as ours, the Mary Sue must be presented both the Ideal Mary Sue Occupation and a guarantee of close personal contact with a familial relation to the canon character of interest…_" Kaiba's mental scowl started to take over his face gradually as Bakura continued his explanation. "_We have translated that to mean that you must let her be a secretary and a babysitter. Those will offer-_,"

"I will not hire a pathetic excuse of a flirtatious teenage model to become my secretary, a job I barely assign those with a high college degree," Kaiba suddenly burst out. "Furthermore, my brother is old enough to stay at home without a babysitter since he has been doing so for the past two years. I have plenty of maids as well to look after his needs in case any arise. I find this whole situation particularly exasperating and your demands are only worsening the situation. I should have never agreed to this Mary Sue nonsense as soon as I noticed its striking resemblance to all the other problems in the past that we have encountered with these so-called magical items and cards."

There was a long pause after this paragraph, because never before had Kaiba ever said enough to take up an entire paragraph, let alone an entire sentence. Bakura was silent for a little while.

"_Suit yourself, Kaiba. But remember, magical powers put aside, the fourth God Card is priceless. Were we to take back Sakurelle and claim it for ourselves when it arrives, would you be satisfied with letting us take the grand prize, holding perhaps the greatest and most powerful card to exist in the world of Duel Monsters?_" Bakura paused to add dramatic effect. "_Think about it. She doesn't have to hold any powerful position in your company. A simple one will do, anything that will expose her to you on a daily basis at your workplace. And the babysitting, the name's the game. Don't worry about her actually babysitting your brother, the title will suffice. Anyway, the choice is yours. If you truly believe you have had enough of her, then you may call us back in a day and we will reclaim her._" Bakura, satisfied that he had his last word and the longer paragraph, disconnected the communication line. Kaiba stared at the device for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and returning to his work.

………

Let's see what Bakura and Malik thought about that conversation. Bakura had just finished disconnecting the communication, and he turned to see a very frustrated Malik rubbing his head.

"I don't get it!" the holder of the Millennium Rod cried. This of course, is Malik, since he owns that item. But often, it is useful to vary sentences by adding descriptions instead of names to cleverly indicate who is talking. "It's been a while since Sakurelle has been in his presence! Why is he not affected by the OOC behavior pattern that affects nearly all other canon characters, especially male, within her range?"

"Maybe we are doing something wrong?" the British-accented one offered. "After all, your plan was to have Kaiba take her in so we didn't get affected by the OOC disease, and once the card came, he would be too 'sweet' and 'nice' to notice that we would take the fourth God Card as well. However, instead, here we are, suffering from a slight case of that disease, while Kaiba seems unaffected and his usual crabby self."

"I'm impressed," the former protector of the Pharaoh's tomb remarked. "You made him utter an entire paragraph. Maybe that might be small sign of OOC?"

"I doubt it. I only got him mad," the holder of the Millennium Ring replied. "Besides, that isn't the issue here, and I have a question. When I was about to tell Kaiba what is best to advance the Plot, you stopped me slightly and told me not to tell him about the 'love' stuff. To what were you referring?"

"I wasn't quite sure how far the OOC disease had affected him, so I didn't want to tell him that often, Mary Sue get into a romantic relationship with a character such as him and that it's the best way to advance the Plot."

The one who had stolen the Millennium Eye from Pegasus scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"Then if that is the best way to advance the Plot, yet it is something you know Kaiba would refuse to do, how do you propose for us to convince him to do that when it was hard enough to convince him to keep her? We already can't be sure if he's going to return her tomorrow."

"Trust me, OOC or not, there would be no Plot if she was returned. It is obvious her destiny intertwines with Kaiba's. Remember, he might not be so interested, but do you not remember the purpose of her having a deceased younger sibling? Her attachment to Mokuba and his as well will be too great for the elder Kaiba to break. You shall see." The man clad in the black robes of the Rare Hunter laughed evilly as all antagonists do and his partner joined him, though he didn't quite know why. There was something about the evil laugh that made everyone bad in the vicinity want to join.

And lo, since evil laughter followed by an overhead shot of the scene of the evil people laughing is such a convenient way to end the chapter in a suspenseful way, even though the Mary Sue made no appearance in this chapter, it shall end here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, Sakurelle wasn't in this chapter! Oh the horror! Anyways, I'm actually several chapters ahead in my writing and I'm writing the Ancient Egypt part right now! It's going to be so good! As always, I'll update in a week! Please, please review! Your comments keep me writing!


	7. Chapter VII

Thank you all for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter VII**

During the time that the last chapter took place, Kaiba had elected to say home as Mokuba took Sakurelle to the game shop. Sakurelle had been looking forward to this trip all morning. Finally, after lunch, Mokuba told the maids that he was off to see his friends and left, Sakurelle skipping along behind him.

"These guys are going to be really happy to see you," Mokuba told Sakurelle as they walked to the Game Shop. Without Kaiba with them, neither felt like getting into a stuffy limo. And security? If anyone were going to come out and harm them, the Plot would get destroyed prematurely, so there was nothing to worry about anyway.

"You think so?" Sakurelle asked. All her friends, back when she lived with the Mary Sue, had been just like her. Beautiful, smart, musically talented, rich, parentally challenged…and of course, the guys were all hot beyond belief, ripped, rich, and overall "cool". It was hard to _not_ be someone's friend because once you knew one, you knew them all.

"Wow, are those all your thoughts?" Mokuba asked, referring to the previous paragraph.

"Yes. But you're not supposed to know that. Anyway, it's a basic summary of my life. It's tragic, I know."

"But it would be nice to have a life where you have so many friends!"

"But it's _supposed_ to be tragic. It doesn't work if it isn't. So, let's just pretend it is so." Mokuba and Sakurelle continued down the path until, miraculously, they arrived at the Game Shop. It is assumed that much of the trip was omitted because of the lack of significant, Plot-advancing activity.

"Here we are!" Mokuba chimed as he let himself in. A few bells sounded in the distance. There was a rush of footsteps as a bunch of teenagers stormed into the front of the shop from the back, because anytime a Mary Sue needed to interact with Yugi and his friends, all of them would be in the same place, at the same time – usually the Game Shop. Sakurelle folded her hands in front of her as she watched the foursome approach her. Three of them were guys and one of them was a girl. Two of the guys immediately were taken by Sakurelle's stunning beauty. The shortest one was appreciatively blushing, and the girl was smiling sweetly.

"Hi, Mokuba," she greeted. Though she was not a Mary Sue, one sentence was allowed to describe her short brown hair and blue eyes. The young Kaiba waved at her and pointed at Sakurelle.

"This is my new friend, Sakurelle. She's living with us for a while." Mokuba turned to Sakurelle and pointed at the other girl. "This is Téa." The two girls gave each other warm smiles. Mokuba turned to the three guys. "This is Joey, Tristan, and Yugi." He pointed to the blonde, the brunette, and the spiky-haired short kid in order. Sakurelle smiled at them. "As I just said, this is Sakurelle."

"It's nice meeting you," the blonde said in a thick Brooklyn accent, though the exact pronunciation of his words were not translated into his dialogue to spare others a lot of inconsistency and head-banging. Mokuba noted the previous sentence with a laugh.

"Same," Sakurelle replied. She was smiling, content that Joey was staring at her like she was the goddess divine. At least her Mary Sue powers were working on most people. The other young man that was giving her the same stare wet his lips and spoke hesitantly.

"Glad you came today," he said. Sakurelle nodded, and with it came a slight bounce of her bright red locks that contrasted with her bright green eyes. She stood with her weight mostly on her right side, her left leg pointed out diagonally as she played with strands of her hair with her long fingers. She looked over at Yugi, who had yet to say anything. He fingered his puzzle as he finally spoke up.

"You are living with Mokuba?" he asked. "Did you just move here?"

"Oh no…" Sakurelle trailed off. "I…well…I…my parents died a few years ago, and I lived with my sister for a little while. And then she passed away while we were staying in an orphanage. And then I was kidnapped, but Seto rescued me. And that's why I'm here." The four of the friends raised their eyebrows at her and gave her sympathetic glances, especially Joey and Tristan.

"That's so sad," Téa said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I've dealt with a lot of difficulty in my life. I just try to keep looking on the positive side."

"That's something we can help you with!" Joey proclaimed. "Now that you're here, we can spend some time together and soon you won't even feel even a little sad!"

"Thank you so much," Sakurelle said. She smiled widely, giving them each a cheerful glance. Téa, Tristan, and Joey were satisfied with her satisfaction, but Sakurelle sensed a troubled look on Yugi's face. Then she really noticed the puzzle that was hanging from his neck. _A Millennium Item!_ Even though she had said those words in her head, Yugi looked up immediately. She saw something in his eyes that disturbed her. After all, if it didn't startle her in some way, it wouldn't have been noted. But seeing as she was a Mary Sue, Millennium Items had to have a great significance to her and therefore the wearer of one would catch her eye in some way.

_Yugi_. The young, spiky-haired one blinked. It was his alter ego, his darker half. It was actually quite ironic to say "darker", because the spirit appeared in a few seconds several shades lighter and more transparent that his counterpart. Yugi turned to look at the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh.

_Yes, Yami?_

_Yugi, do you feel like something __**weird**__ is going to happen?_ Yugi paused to wonder at that statement. While he did so, he noticed that the background and the other characters had frozen in place, ignored for the moment in the story because his conversation with his Yami was the center of attention. After all, if the other characters had been allowed to function, they might question why their short friend had suddenly turned to the wall and started talking to himself.

_Something weird?_

_Yes. I feel something weird is going to happen. Something that will require us to risk our lives and our souls against creatures and men that come from the darkness. I feel the ache of heartbreak returning, as if I have lost something in the past and now have suddenly realized it. We will now face new opponents and new cards that we have never seen. The Millennium Items have sensed it, something dangerous is approaching the horizon and I can sense that our destinies are intertwined. _

Yugi took a deep breath. _Calm down. I think I let you drink too much of that coffee._

_Oh yes, that's probably it. But putting that aside, that girl... She seems so familiar. I think she died in my past._

_Oh, wonderful to hear, Yami. _

_I think that something weird is going to happen._ Yugi nodded and turned back. Immediately, everyone in the background started to move normally again and acted like they had no idea Yugi had participated in an eerie conversation with his "other" half. However, Sakurelle, since she was the Mary Sue, did give Yugi a funny glance, as if she had recognized from somewhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, Sakurelle doesn't interact with them much yet, but she's their instant friend! Wow! Soon, you'll see her with them even more. Anyway, please review!


	8. Chapter VIII

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter VIII**

The remainder of the time that Sakurelle, with her lovely red tresses and deep violet eyes, was at the Game Shop, the only significant thing that happened was she was shown around the shop. Which really wasn't very significant. But as she went around looking at the cards, she felt a familiar and ominous pull towards them, as if some magnet was drawing her in.

But moving on, Sakurelle and Mokuba bid their friends good evening and returned to Kaiba's mansion. It was noted that Tristan and Joey stared at her until she completely left their view, after which they sighed wistfully. Téa shook her head, amused by her friends.

When Mokuba walked in through the foyer, the first thing he did was scream his older brother's name as loud as he could. Kaiba, used to his little brother, merely called back and took his time to come down to the foyer. Sakurelle placed her hands on her hips as he descended the stairs, trying to catch his eye. When she finally did so, she gave him a small, sweet, beautiful smile. He frowned and looked back at Mokuba. Sakurelle frowned as well.

"Had a good time?" the elder Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded furiously.

"Yes! The four of them were so happy to meet Sakurelle. All we did was look around the shop, but that's probably because it's really not significant to the Plot what we do there yet. After all, if we did anything else, it would probably take longer than a chapter." Kaiba glanced down at Mokuba, choosing not to say anything in reply.

"Thank you so much, Mokuba, for introducing me to your friends," Sakurelle said, walking over and putting her hand on Mokuba's shoulder. She looked up lightly at Kaiba with a half-smile. "Now, if you will excuse me," she continued in a softer but more melodic tone, "I would like to go get some rest." Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. Sakurelle gave him a level stare. Mokuba was ignored.

"I would like to have a word with you before that." Sakurelle's smile widened a little more. Her eyes held a mischievous twinkle as she followed Kaiba. And yes, Mokuba was still ignored.

The two of them proceeded to Kaiba's home office. Once inside, Kaiba pretended to busy himself on his computer. Sakurelle stood with her hands folded in front of her near the doorway. The room was colored in darker shades of blue and had tall windows, much like Kaiba's real office.

"Sakurelle," Kaiba said, mentally annoyed that he didn't have a last name to call her by, "Bakura informed me that I will have to employ you." Sakurelle raised her eyebrows.

"Really, Seto?" she asked.

"Yes. I have taken much time to consider this, and have decided that you will be my typist."

"Typist?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that whenever I am mentioned, I always seem to be typing something. I would like to take care of that issue. From Monday, you will accompany me to my office at Kaiba Corp. and type everything I need typed."

"And that would be?"

"Letters to the employees I fire, mainly." Kaiba paused. After all, the creator of the dialogue was obviously uneducated about the different documents managed by a CEO such as him and therefore knew no other things that would require typing. Kaiba sighed. The explanation was foolish. To satisfy him, the sentence continued to say that Kaiba told Sakurelle the rest of the things she might be made to type without actually revealing in the story what they were. Sakurelle nodded, her wavy hair bouncing with her head movement.

"Very well, it is a simple task that I can manage. Anything else, Seto?"

"Yes. While you are home in the evenings when I work at my home office, you will take care of Mokuba and see to it that he finishes his homework on time. Bakura told me that a Mary Sue such as you would be perfect in every way, I can only assume that would mean that you are smart."

"I am far more intelligent that even an above average human being."

"Really, what is 395 times 142?"

"560,090." Kaiba looked up. He hated to admit it, but he was a tiny, eensy-weensy bit impressed with her lightning-speed answer. Even he would have hesitated a nanosecond longer than she had to reply.

"Good. Then you will be able to help him. That is all for now, you may leave."

"Thank you, Seto." Sakurelle waited for a moment, just to see if he would do anything or say anything that would move the romantic aspect of the Plot forward even though he was by nature as stiff as a stone column. When he made no mention of identifying with her tragic background or amazing intelligence, Sakurelle turned and left the room. As she walked, attracting any male employee of the mansion within a fifty-foot radius, she pondered over why Kaiba didn't seem to feel attracted to her even though she had the canon-wrecking good looks that would rope even the toughest of characters, even nonhuman. Exodia would have fallen for her faster.

_Bakura and Malik were a lot more vulnerable._ She said to herself. _Why do I get this strange feeling that this is significant to the Plot? Oh right, because it always is!_

Sakurelle expertly found herself back to her room with her almost supernatural orientation skills. She changed into a light pink pajama set without stopping to wonder where the heck all her clothes came from. A light pink matching ribbon suddenly caught her eye. She used it to pull back her bright red hair into a messy ponytail.

_When is dinner? There are no other major Plot points to cover._

"Miss Sakurelle. Dinner will be served shortly," announced a random maid in the hallway outside her guest room. Sakurelle smirked, her perfectly soft pink lips forming around the expression as she mouthed the words,

"Just as I thought."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, this chapter was a little shorter than the rest! Sorry! Anyway, next time my update will come on Saturday instead of Friday. Anyway, please review. I put a lot of thought into this story and it's not getting as much feedback as I would like. So, please review! It really helps!


	9. Chapter IX

Thank you for all the reviews! I got some helpful hints this time, so again, thank you!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter IX**

So dinner was taken care of quickly. Everyone went to sleep. Night turned into morning. Everyone woke up. Of course, Sakurelle was special so she woke up differently from everyone else. She woke up in an enchanted, beautiful, and stunning way. Her soft, dainty feet landed on the carpeted floor. They inched carefully into the small, dainty slippers that were placed by her bedside.

It was a Sunday. Even though she had only met them the day before, Sakurelle had an irresistible urge to hang out with the Yugi gang. After all, she was a Mary Sue and they practically and automatically adored her. Surely, within a matter of an afternoon, they must have elevated her to the status of best friend.

Sakurelle took a quick shower and donned the outfit that had been laid out for her. It consisted of a short-sleeved, orange, ribbed turtleneck covered in multicolored sparkles paired with a light blue faded miniskirt that barely reached her fingertips if she held her arms down at her sides. She had matching orange boots with two-inch heels and a pair of pretty black earrings to contrast against her vibrant red hair.

By the time Sakurelle made it down to breakfast, Kaiba had retreated to his office yet again and Mokuba was leaning against a chair playing his Nintendo DS.

"What do you want to do?" he asked as soon as she walked in. Sakurelle thought for a moment.

"Let's go to Yugi's game shop again!"

And so, ten minutes later, with no regard for how long it took to get to the game shop or whether Yugi and his friends would be busy, they showed up at the place. As predicted, even at ten in the morning on a sunny Sunday, Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Joey were there. They all turned and greeted Sakurelle simultaneously as she walked in.

"Hello, Sakurelle!" Joey and Tristan blushed as well. Sakurelle waved politely.

"What can we do today?"

"I got an idea!" Yugi piped. "How about we duel?" After all, he was the King of Games. Sakurelle shrugged and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a deck. There was, of course, a reason to wonder how she obtained a deck and how it got into her pocket without her consciously putting it there. But no one stopped to wonder. This random and pointless duel was way more important.

Sakurelle and Yugi sat down on opposite sides of a table while Tristan, Joey, and Téa sat around them. The two of them set up the table, shuffled each other's cards, and started the duel. Joey took a sheet of paper and kept track of the life points, two thousand for each. Yugi drew a card.

"I'm going to place one card face down and summon Beaver Warrior in attack mode," Yugi declared. He placed the cards down and ended his turn. Sakurelle drew a card.

"I play my Total Destruction card. This is the only one of its kind in the world, and yes, I got it especially from Pegasus himself. This gets rid of all the cards you have on your field with no penalty whatsoever on my part." Sakurelle smirked beautifully.

"That is a ridiculously over-powerful card," Yugi said. "Wow, I'm in trouble."

"It's okay, Yugi!" Téa said encouragingly, clasping her hands together. "Believe in the heart of the cards and you'll pull through." Yugi nodded at her.

"Next," Sakurelle continued after that short exchange, "I play my Terrible Pirate Beastie in attack mode. It has two thousand attack points even though it requires no sacrifices! I'm the only one in the world to own this card too, by the way. And now I attack and take away all your life points!" Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan gasped. Sakurelle had won already. Luckily she was a Mary Sue or else that would have been considered treachery. But since she was a Mary Sue, regardless of whether it was Plot-relevant or not, it was expected.

Yugi blinked.

"I'm impressed," he said. "That was an amazing strategy." Apparently, he didn't notice that there _was no strategy_ but instead a bunch of cards that shouldn't and didn't really exist put together to conveniently end the duel before anyone found out that the writer of the duel had not played for a couple of years.

_Wow_, Yami decided to say to Yugi, once again freezing everything in the background. _I've never seen so much skill in dueling before. Yes, let me completely ignore Pegasus, Kaiba, Joey, you, Rebecca, and…well, a lot of people._

"That's amazing!" Joey said. He was immediately in love with her even though she defeated his best friend, the King of Games, in one move. But who would be suspicious of the Mary Sue?

"You want to do something else?" Tristan asked as Yugi started to put away the game.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Téa asked. The five of them said okay, and then they realized that Mokuba was with them too.

"Oh, Mokuba, we almost forgot about you!" Sakurelle cried. "It's all my fault. Sometimes, the story becomes so wrapped up with the Mary Sue that the Plot sometimes leaves out key characters from scenes or ignores them while they are in the scene."

"It's okay," the cute little kid replied. After that, they decided to go to the arcade.

When they went outside, Tristan pointed to his car. It was a black, shiny convertible.

"I can drive you!" Sakurelle volunteered. Tristan nodded even though it was his car. He sat in the passenger seat and Mokuba, Yugi, Téa, and Joey crammed into the back. Sakurelle gracefully ducked into the driver seat. Tristan held out the key and Sakurelle's fingers daintily curled around them as she grasped them. Her skin made contact with Tristan's and she looked up at him. Immediately, he blushed as red as a ripe tomato. Sakurelle ignored it and started the ignition.

"Here we go!" She pressed on the accelerator and the convertible shot off like a racecar. Like an expert driver – though, I guess this would not be a good time to mention that she had never had an experience with any moving vehicle in her little village of the Mary Sue – Sakurelle weaved in and out of traffic, keeping excellent control of the vehicle even though she was going at twice the speed limit. Surprisingly, there was not a single patrol car in sight. She whipped around every turn smoothly, causing no discomfort for her passengers even at such a high speed.

"Wow, this defies the laws of physics!" Mokuba remarked.

"Of course it does!" Sakurelle replied. As she executed a perfect U-turn, her hair rippled loosely in the wind, the different colored strips mingling with her gorgeous red hair. "You see…most Mary Sues hate characters that the writer of the story hates and wants to bash. Seeing as the writer in this case has no great dislike of any particular character, she decided to be against the forces of nature instead. She hates physics, you see."

"Interesting," Mokuba replied. Sakurelle pressed the brake with her perfectly manicured foot that was strapped inside her boots. The car came to a stop in front of the arcade.

"Wow," Tristan remarked. "That's some great driving! But wait…how did you know where the arcade was if you haven't been here that long?" Sakurelle blinked.

"Oh, that must be a small Plot inconsistency. Those happen sometimes, you're just supposed to ignore them. I'm a Mary Sue, I have the awesome powers of intelligence and orientation." Tristan took that as a reasonable explanation. The six of them entered the arcade.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow, school is getting so hectic, along with all my extracurricular activities and college applications. But, as long you keep reading, I'll find the time to finish writing this! Please review!


	10. Chapter X

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter X**

Sakurelle entered the arcade. Immediately, every eye belonging to the male half of the human species fell on her. The dim lighting could not diminish the beauty of her features; the multi-colored disco lights reflected playfully off of her violet eyes that surprisingly had not changed colors even after ten chapters. Sakurelle gave polite but sexy smiles at all of the males as she walked confidently to a DDR game. Oh yes, almost forgot, Mokuba, Téa, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey followed.

"Do you want to play this?" Sakurelle asked with her melodious voice, eyeing Téa. The brunette nodded.

"Of course, I would love to!" The two stepped on the game floor. Immediately, every young man in the room surrounded the game. Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Mokuba found their way to the front, seeing as they were main characters even though the Mary Sue occupied much of the narration.

"Let's start!" Téa exclaimed. Immediately, all the lights dimmed down except for two spotlights that shone on the pair. The music started, a fast-beat, modern instrumental piece. Téa danced, following the arrows on the big screen.

Sakurelle did much more than follow the arrows on the screen. Every movement of hers was graceful and flowing. As her right leg reached out to step on the front square, every eye was on the milky glow of her flawless, smooth skin. Descriptions of every other body part threatened to fill up the paragraph. Everyone was transfixed. It was as if time slowed down and no one saw anything but Sakurelle dancing in the light. Don't worry; Téa was still dancing off to the side. No one was really watching her though.

When the dance was done, Sakurelle made her final pose by closing her eyes and angling her head to the side, one arm behind her bright locks of hair and the other down at her side, her legs spread to opposite arrows. The DDR machine, even though it was inanimate and couldn't use factors such as the beauty of the dance to score, made her the winner by a large margin. Everyone cheered and shouted for Sakurelle, completely ignoring Téa. Sakurelle curtseyed modestly and stepped off of the stage.

Now, seeing as Téa was hoping to be the best dancer in America, this defeat should have been quite a blow to her. However, she cheerfully stepped off even though everyone was ignoring her and went to Sakurelle.

"That was great, I'm impressed!" she said. Sakurelle smiled.

"Arigatou," Sakurelle said, though there was no reason for her to say it in Japanese. "You were great as well!" The two of them returned to Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Mokuba. The first two gawked at Sakurelle and shamelessly blushed before her. Yugi smiled politely and so did Mokuba. Téa followed.

"Well," Joey said. "That was great! Now that you have defeated Yugi in dueling, Tristan in driving, and Téa in dancing, you have to face me in something!"

"Really?" Sakurelle said. "Well, I guess that'll conclude the chapter up nicely."

"How about an eating contest?" suggested Tristan. Sakurelle winced beautifully.

"In order to defeat Joey, I might have to be inelegant. I don't want to do that…"

"How about a strength contest? Arm-wrestling?"

"I suppose I can win gracefully at that before things get messy. I accept." Joey and Sakurelle went over to a table and their friends followed them. They sat down. Joey extended his hand and Sakurelle gripped it firmly, her smooth elbow resting on the tabletop. Immediately, Joey's face turned beet red. Tristan eyed him in jealousy.

"Okay, you two…start!" Téa said. Joey squeezed Sakurelle's hand and tried to push it to the table, but Sakurelle quickly brought his hand down on the other side. Joey stared at her.

"Wow…" was all he could say. Sakurelle smirked and got up.

"Now I've defeated you in arm wrestling. I think I'm done for the day. Mokuba, let's leave!"

Téa, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi didn't find it weird that Sakurelle had beaten them in so many things in one day or that she was leaving so abruptly. They politely waved as she left with Mokuba.

The two of them reached the mansion soon after. Mokuba yawned and stretched his arms.

"Wow, that was tiring," he said, even though he had been mostly ignored throughout the last few scenes.

"My day doesn't seem complete, though," Sakurelle told him. "I defeated Yugi, Joey, Téa, and even Tristan. What did I not do? Oh right, I almost forgot. I didn't out-hack Kaiba! Seeing as he's my love interest, I should do that to impress him!"

"Okay, I'll go get a laptop!" Mokuba said, even though he fully realized that Sakurelle was going to hack into a company that was partly his and knowing his brother, would only tick the elder Kaiba off. However, the innocent little boy brought back a laptop and Sakurelle sat down on a couch with it on her lap.

"Okay, let me just press a few buttons!" Sakurelle typed randomly on the keyboard. Immediately, an over-simplified, outrageously primitive graphic that revealed the author's limited and naïve knowledge of hacking was displayed on the screen. It was a light pink screen with dark red roses all over it and it said 'Congratulations! You have hacked into Kaiba Corp.'. As if that was enough, Sakurelle wore a smug, content, yet deliciously beautiful smirk as she closed the laptop.

………

Kaiba was working on a computer that was connected to the computers at Kaiba Corp. from his home office. Suddenly, a bright pink box popped up on his screen with the words 'You've been hacked' written on it. Kaiba scowled.

"What the hell…" was all he could say.

………

"Now, I feel satisfied enough to let the chapter end," Sakurelle said, looking over at Mokuba. And so, since she was the Mary Sue and the story revolved around her and her amazing talents, it did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm sorry, I know little about computers and I always imagined hacked people getting a cute little message on their screen or something. Like Pegasus's Funny Bunnies! Anyway, please review; your comments keep me writing!


	11. Chapter XI

Thanks for your reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XI**

While the other characters and Sakurelle were enjoying the rest of their Sunday, Malik and Bakura had met again to discuss the progress of their plan.

"You know, for a story that has romance as a genre, except for a few one-sided flirtations between Sakurelle and Kaiba, this Plot hasn't really gotten romantic yet," Malik noted.

"Since when have we cared? We're supposed to be killers, for goodness sakes!" Bakura replied

"Well, seeing as our personalities have been mutilated by OOC, we might as well play along and do something to advance the Plot. The lack of romance definitely has to be the reason the fourth God Card and the eight Millennium Item haven't appeared yet. We need to do something about that."

"What can _we_ do about that?"

"I think I have an idea…it might just work, but the two of us will have to be on our toes just to make sure everything goes according to plan."

………

The alarm rang. Sakurelle reached out with her perfect and slender arm and lightly and accurately pressed the button that would turn it into snooze mode. She turned over gracefully before she suddenly realized it was not the sun falling delicately upon her eyelids coupled with a poetic description that had awoken her, but an alarm clock. Sakurelle's violet eyes shot open. The bright red numbers on the alarm clock display met her vision.

"It's barely past six!" Sakurelle moaned melodiously. "Why do I have to wake up?" But she did anyway, slipping on her small slippers and going into the bathroom.

When she finished her shower, she saw that a new outfit was awaiting her on the marble countertop. It was a light blue business skirt and jacket with matching heels and light hose. Sakurelle wore the outfit and headed downstairs to breakfast.

Downstairs, Kaiba was sipping on his coffee when he heard a light, clicking sound. He looked up and immediately wish he hadn't because he saw Sakurelle. She was wearing the suit he had ordered for her. The top was a long-sleeved, robin's-egg-blue jacked with black trim on the edges of the collar, sleeves, and bottom lining. She had buttoned the five black buttons and the two pockets that were also trimmed in black. Her knee-length skirt was the same hue with black trim along the hem. She had on sheer pantyhose and light blue heels. Her hair was brushed out in loose waves that made the blue and green streaks running through it stand out. Her violet eyes were lined with a black kohl pencil with a hint of pink adorning her cheeks and lips. She had on a pair of light blue dangling earrings and a matching bracelet. Kaiba brought his eyes down quickly. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive or that he was looking away shyly. He just wanted the agonizing description to stop so that he could get some meaningful and brief conversation in.

"Good morning," Sakurelle said cheerfully with her beautiful voice. Kaiba grunted in reply.

"You will accompany me to the office and type, as is our agreement." That was all he said. Sakurelle told a passing cook that she would like a fresh muffin and orange juice. Then she sat down across from Kaiba, adjusting her clothes before she clasped her hands together and gently laid her elbows on the table, watching Kaiba as he sipped his coffee and occupied himself with a newspaper.

"You know, you haven't really told me anything about yourself, Seto…" Sakurelle said. Kaiba eyed her briefly and returned to the paper. Sakurelle cleared her throat. Still, Kaiba didn't say anything. "Um, I really thank you for keeping me here. Your brother is quite cute. He reminds me of my own little sister, before she died." Sakurelle watched to see if he showed signs of sympathizing with her. He looked up briefly and then returned to the newspaper, yet he spoke.

"What happened?" Sakurelle took her cue, slipped a strand of her soft red hair behind her ear, and answered.

"Oh, I believe she was murdered by the same people that forced me into your hands."

"I see." Sakurelle frowned. Kaiba wasn't really sympathizing with her at all. This wasn't the way it was supposed to work. He was supposed to be falling for her because they had similar backgrounds, they were both intelligent, and she was beautiful…

"Miss, your breakfast," a maid interrupted. Sakurelle thanked her and took the plate and cup. She ate in silence, eyeing Kaiba every now and then. He continued to read and pay no attention to her.

A few minutes later, they both finished. Kaiba didn't even say anything to Sakurelle. He simply picked up his dark red trench coat and left, looking down at the Mary Sue once to indicate that she should follow. Sakurelle did.

They both took the limousine to Kaiba Corp. Once they were upstairs and in Kaiba's office, he immediately set her to work on typing up some letters and disappeared to keep the employees in check. Sakurelle scowled. This was _supposed_ to be romantic. This was _supposed_ to be the time when Kaiba and she connected. This was _not_ supposed to only take up two short paragraphs!

_I don't get it_, Sakurelle thought. Even the voice in her head was beautiful. _First Malik and Bakura kidnap me, kill my family, and hand me over to this guy. He happens to be the only guy that's not falling for my charms. What exactly do these people want from me?_

Sakurelle started to type out the letter. It covered over two pages, but since Sakurelle had secret powers, she was able to type it up fully, with no mistakes, in little less than five minutes. Sakurelle finished up the other letters by the time Kaiba came back, his face wearing a dangerous scowl.

"My employees are pathetic!" he growled, looking like he was about to go on another one of his firing rampages. Sakurelle raised her eyebrows as he rushed to the computer, pressing a variety of keys. Suddenly, a large green block came on the screen with the words 'You have a virus' on them. Kaiba cursed the author's limited and naïve knowledge of computer viruses and the overly primitive and extremely simplified graphic.

"This is not a realistic virus," he complained, probably to Sakurelle, since she was the only one who was within earshot. He could have just as well have been talking to himself had Sakurelle not replied.

"I can fix it!" she said. She placed her manicured hands on the keyboard and with a few strokes, the virus graphic was gone and the computer was back to normal. Kaiba gave Sakurelle a sideways glance.

"How?"

"It is in my Mary Sue powers," Sakurelle replied, looking up at him. He looked between her and the computer screen a few times.

"Do your so-called 'powers' enable you to create pieces of technology?" he asked. Sakurelle shrugged.

"I can do anything. I'm a Mary Sue." Kaiba thought about it for a moment.

"You might be useful. Follow me." Kaiba motioned towards the door and left, Sakurelle following him with an exasperated but graceful sigh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Like my virus? I think it's a lot worse than real viruses, because the simple graphic just makes you feel like a moron when you get it. Anyway, my next update will be on Friday. Please review!


	12. Chapter XII

Thank you all for the reviews. I would like to say one thing before I start. I know the chapters are a little short, but I'm really, really busy with twelfth grade and my college applications, and this is the only way I can ensure that I don't have a huge, four-month gap in my updating schedule like I did with my other stories. So, please bear with these short chapters for a few more weeks, and then hopefully by December I will be able to give you longer chapters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XII**

Kaiba led Sakurelle, who followed him quietly, obediently, and gracefully, to a room on the second floor. In that room, Sakurelle saw many employees busy with computer work, none of them daring to even meet the young CEO's eyes. He brushed past them all till he reached a table in the back where several computer parts were scattered all over.

"Let me teach you something…" Kaiba said. He launched into an explanation about how the technology for his latest duel disks worked while Sakurelle listened, every now and then tucking back a strand of her bright red hair or adjusting her suit. When Kaiba was done explaining, he instructed Sakurelle to put together the pieces in such a way that the finished piece would be able to perform the tasks he needed it to. Sakurelle sighed. She merely had to put her hands on the pieces and shift them a little and lo, a duel disk magically appeared before her where the pieces had been.

Now, Kaiba had never been a believer of magic, but this…_this_ was worth being intrigued by. He gave Sakurelle a curious glance. Sakurelle smiled back as sweetly as she could. They stared a little at each other. Sakurelle finally thought some romance had sparked and any moment, he would lean in to randomly kiss her or do something completely out of his character just because she showed a little intelligence; but alas, it was not to be.

"Tomorrow, I shall discuss this with Mokuba, and you might be _promoted_. But until then, return to my office and type up the letters." Sakurelle frowned. So much for the romance. Sakurelle spun on her heels and left to obey him, even though she had already done as he had instructed.

When Sakurelle got to his room, she yelled out in frustration. Of course, it was a beautiful and feminine yell, but it was still a yell. Then, calming down a little bit, she went and sat down in Kaiba's chair. She placed one elbow on the side of the seat and rested her smooth chin in her hand, wondering what to do. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and a young man entered. At least, she thought it was a young man. He was dressed in male attire, but he had a stack of papers covering his face. He walked up to Kaiba's desk, bumping into everything in his way. Without even addressing Sakurelle, he quickly set an envelope on the desk and rushed out of the room.

"Strange," Sakurelle remarked as she picked up the envelope. It was addressed to Kaiba, but it had no other information on it. She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. She would tell him when he came back. Right now, she was too frustrated with him.

………

"Did you deliver it?" Malik asked anxiously as Bakura ducked behind the alley to meet him.

"Hold on! Let me get a grip!" the one with the British accent said. He stood bent over with his hands on his knees. "It's hard to go in front of that girl without loosing a part of your personality. It's almost as bad as going to the Shadow Realm."

"Didn't you hold the papers in front of you like I suggested?"

"Of course. She still gives off those stupid Mary Sue vibes." Malik rolled his eyes and grinned.

"It doesn't matter. The invitation is delivered." Bakura eyed him suspiciously.

"You never fully explained to me the plan." Malik went over to Bakura and whispered in his ear. Bakura's eyes widened.

"Great plan, huh?" Malik asked. Bakura smacked his forehead.

"Okay, first of all, it is _completely_ OOC. You are _not _a matchmaker. Second, how in Ra's name do you expect it to work? Kaiba's just going to say no, and there will be no way to force him to do it. Unless…you get his brother to convince him. You were telling me the other day that his brother is an excellent 'please-interact-with-Mary-Sue-because-of-my-puppy-eyes' excuse."

"Good point," Malik noted. "I totally forgot. Well…I guess we ought to convince Mokuba to make Seto agree with our plan." Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"You make it sound like a walk in the park. Malik…what are the chances that we are going to be able to get to Mokuba?" Malik grinned.

"It's essential to the Plot. Therefore, it will happen! Besides, I've kidnapped him before during Battle City. It's a pretty easy task. He has a habit of walking into kidnappings in order to make his brother actually listen to the bad guys' evil speeches. After all, he doesn't believe in magic. What else is supposed to convince him?" Bakura shrugged.

"I see your point. Pegasus had a pretty easy time kidnapping him too."

"Well, let's not waste time. How about a walk in park?"

………

Ten minutes later, the two of them were walking in Domino Park. Apparently no one found it strange that Malik was walking around dark, creepy robes or that the two had evil, grinning faces on. Malik and Bakura weren't exactly paying attention to the others either. They were focused on a young, dark-haired preteen who was sitting idly on one of the park benches. He turned to look at them as they walked by.

"Hello, Mokuba," Bakura said with an evil smirk. Now, any normal kid would have screamed 'kidnapper' at the top of their lungs at the mere sound of his voice, but Mokuba was used to such people.

"You want to kidnap me?" he asked flatly, his eyes staring straight at them. Malik and Bakura looked at each other and back at him.

"You have a problem with that?" Malik asked. He smiled at the young boy. "We might not need to actually kidnap you, but we do need a certain…favor…"

"Name it, but it'll cost you." Malik blinked. Mokuba leaned back in the chair and looked up at him, crossing one leg over his other knee. Malik stared at him.

"Cost me?"

"I'm tired of getting kidnapped and used as the sweet, innocent _bait_. You two are obviously OOC and are in no position to threaten me anyway. Why else would I be randomly out in the park when I should be in school or surrounded by body guards?" Malik and Bakura blinked.

"Wait…you know about OOC?" Bakura asked. "Do you know about the Plot?" Mokuba shrugged.

"I know Sakurelle's a Mary Sue. You see, once I got the really weird urge to leave school today because a certain voice in my head told me it was important to the Plot, I decided to take a quick trip to my school library and research a little more on the Mary Sue. Turns out there is a lengthy article on Wikipedia about the subject, OOC, and other strange phenomenon. If I had to be out in the park with two people holding Millennium Items after me, I knew it had something to do with her." Malik nodded, impressed.

"You are _quite_ an intelligent boy, much more than most Plots give you credit for."

"Yeah, I know. I'm always portrayed as innocent and unconditionally loving my older brother. Don't get me wrong, I do…but for goodness sake, I'm nearly thirteen! How much of this 'Mary-Sue, I'll hold your hand and show you around the house because you are like my big sister' can I take?" Bakura and Malik sat down beside Mokuba.

"Well, then…let me tell you something. Bakura and I don't really intend on harming your brother, so you don't have to worry about that. But since you know something about the Mary Sue, you will have read that they usually possess great magical powers and items. We have found out that this Sue will get the eighth Millennium Item and fourth God Card, both of which are important to us."

"Ah, I see…so _she's_ bait, this time."

"Exactly."

"So, what can I do?" Malik grinned, looking at Bakura. The white-haired man nodded at him. Mokuba looked between the two of them as Malik took a deep breath.

"Something important! Something that is pivotal, not only to this Plot, but to the fate of humankind!" he announced.

"Really?" Mokuba queried.

"No, but this chapter is getting long and I wanted to end it on a dramatic note…then again, you just ruined that…"

"Oh, sorry, my bad. As you were saying?"

"Yes! What you do may rule the lives…of many!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poor Malik, trying to be all dramatic and everything! Anyway, my next chapter will be out next Saturday, I believe. Please review! The more motivation I get, the greater chance I'll have at working hard and writing longer chapters!


	13. Chapter XIII

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XIII**

"And that is…?" Mokuba asked. Malik blinked.

"Where was I again?" he asked Bakura. The young British-accented man with a Japanese name yet non-Japanese features sighed.

"Mokuba needs to do something that is essential to the plot," he replied. Malik nodded, holding up a finger.

"Oh, yes. That was the point. Mokuba…you need to convince your older brother to fall madly in love with Sakurelle." Mokuba raised his eyebrows. For a moment, the three of them were silent. Birds chirped. Besides them, the park was pretty much deserted. Firstly, because their conversation was so insane that it was better that no one overheard them. Secondly, because there was not enough time between the description of the characters and the dialogue to include anything worthwhile about them anyway. They were not Mary Sue; they could survive not being mentioned.

During this long gap, Mokuba was trying to decide how he should answer Malik and Bakura. Finally, he decided that bursting into a fit of laughter was the best reply. Malik was confused.

"Make my brother fall in love? Are you mad? I've been watching him closely…Sakurelle's OOC vibes are doing no damage to him whatsoever! Asking him to fall in love with her is…I don't know, stupid!"

"Well, we can't help that!" Malik protested. "If her Mary Sue's charms worked properly, Kaiba would have been head over heels in love in the first two chapters, completely destroying his character and any chance of a worthy Plotline, even though it would have been more convenient for our purposes." Mokuba looked down at his feet.

"I don't know, guys. I mean, I understand why you are asking me. I'm usually good at convincing my brother to do anything! But…"

"You don't have to do this on your own! We're here. Kaiba is communicating with us. We'll just have to work together. We'll ask him to do it, and you just have to further convince him. Mary Sue charms may not work on him, but your charms have to. After all, you are canon!"

"I'll see…how much time do we have?" Malik twiddled his thumbs and looked away.

"Like…a couple of minutes actually. You see, I sent him…"

………

"…an invitation to a company ball? This is ridiculous! I am the president of this company. I am responsible for such matters, and there is no way I will authorize this event."

Sakurelle looked up from staring at her feet, surprised that he had uttered complete sentences. She was sitting in his chair in his office while he paced in front of her. She stared at him with her violet eyes from behind her dark and curled eyelashes. And, just to be included in the description, parts of her red hair (with blue and green streaks) were also in front of her eyes, partly obscuring her view of the delicious Kaiba.

"Didn't you say that the letter was addressed to you _from_ the president, Seto?" Sakurelle asked to clarify.

"Of course, which makes the matter all the more exasperating. Get Roland on the phone, I need to discuss this with him immediately." Kaiba was simply furious at the moment. However, Sakurelle chose to obey him slowly, reaching elegantly for the phone and grasping it with her long fingers. There was a plus point to being a Mary Sue. Every time she did something, the description of it was long and drawn out. Plenty of time for her to insert conversation.

"What is it that makes you so ticked off about this anyway?"

"Social events are a waste of my precious time. Besides, whoever fashioned this invitation has an irritating sense of humor." Kaiba tossed the aforementioned piece of paper to her as she charmingly held out the phone to him. She took the piece of paper into her hands. Her violet, striking eyes scanned the page quickly, and she chuckled as she got to the last line.

"_Please feel free to bring along a date, especially if you have a charming, beautiful redhead with sexy legs and playful eyes hanging off of you. Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink._" Sakurelle raised her shapely eyebrows at Kaiba. "He actually wrote out 'nudge, nudge, wink, wink'?" The young CEO glared at her while he was on the phone. He clicked his tongue.

"Roland isn't picking up. I should fire him."

"You fire everybody!" Sakurelle complained, having already experienced this during her day today."

"Authors these days don't have much creativity. I'm always firing someone or typing something. I do have a complex personality, contrary to popular belief."

"I don't know," Sakurelle replied. She gave him a grin, crossing one of her legs over the other and leaning forward. "I think the cold, arrogant, bossy CEO is pretty sexy." Kaiba was about to snap back at her but the phone rang. He picked it up with another icy glare as Sakurelle chuckled, leaning back and placing a finger to her lips.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked.

"_Nii-sama!_" Mokuba squealed on the other side, saying the Japanese just to make him sound cuter.

"Mokuba, what is it?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing…" Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Mokuba never called 'just for fun'. He thought he heard muffled male voices in the background.

"Mokuba…did you get kidnapped again?"

"No, not really, Seto. Say, did anything _interesting_ happen at your office today?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes further, glancing over at the invitation that was held in Sakurelle's soft, dainty hands.

"Well, I did receive a peculiar invitation. It's to a company ball, though I approved no such event. In any case, it doesn't matter, because I'm canceling it anyway." Kaiba waited for a response. He was sure he heard _I knew it_ muttered in a deep voice, but he wasn't sure.

"Aw, nii-sama, don't do that! I think a company ball would be fun! Besides, we have Sakurelle with us! You should take her too, since she works at your company! Is it this Thursday?" Kaiba tried to narrow his eyes, but he noticed they were already narrowed as far as they could go. His brother knew a little too much for comfort.

"Mokuba, I don't think…"

"Nii-sama, PLEASE?" Mokuba begged. Kaiba sighed. He knew whoever had made the invitation had made his brother do this to him. Even through the phone, the puppy-eyes thing was working.

"Just once, Mokuba."

"Yay! You're the best brother ever, Seto!" The phone line clicked dead. Kaiba slammed the phone down on the receiver before he had the urge to stare at it in disbelief. Now, he was getting the idea that Bakura and Malik were up to this. Kaiba placed a hand to his head and rubbed his forehead, glancing down at Sakurelle. She was staring up at him expectantly, hands folded over her lap. She never stayed in one position too long. She always craved more descriptions, which were easily obtained by shifting positions.

"Well?" she asked.

"The company ball is this Thursday. You are coming with me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looks like Mokuba's charms are working after all. I shall be updating again next Saturday. Thank you for all the support! Please continue to review!


	14. Chapter XIV

Thank you for all the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XIV**

"So, did he agree?" Malik asked enthusiastically. Bakura gave him a weird look.

"This OOC has gone too far," Bakura remarked. "How come my personality hasn't been that shredded yet?" Malik eyed him.

"Be thankful. I can't help being giddy and enthusiastic over matchmaking. If I were you, I'd be happy that I wasn't reduced to such a pitiful existence." Bakura shrugged. Mokuba put away the phone and glanced between the two of them.

"I did as you asked me to," he said. "Now, it's time for your end of the bargain." Malik nodded.

"As you wish. What is it _you_ want?" Mokuba thought for a moment, staring up at the sky. Malik and Bakura waited patiently.

"Well…there's this girl…you see…" Mokuba started, a slow blush creeping up his face. "She goes to my school…even though she's in college…but I guess that would be too hard on the Plot. Anyway…I have a small…uh…crush on her." Bakura nodded.

"Your point?" Mokuba jumped up, startling the other two. He turned to them, determination blazing in his eye in the form of metaphorical flames.

"Set us up!" Mokuba demanded. Malik gaped at him.

"_More_ matchmaking?" he asked. Bakura looked at him.

"I thought that stuff made you, uh, 'giddy'."

"Well…only cause the other was _essential_ to a _Mary Sue_. In any case, tell me her name, I might be able to do something."

"Rebecca Hopkins."

"Great. Not a Sue. Any ideas, Bakura?"

"Don't you dare look at me for this one!"

………

Sakurelle and Kaiba reached his mansion once again as the workday had ended. Kaiba obviously immediately left the scene for his home office, leaving Sakurelle standing in the foyer watching him go away. _This is backwards! He's supposed to be pining after me, not the other way around._ Sakurelle sighed. Why did the man have to be so gorgeous and intelligent?

Anyway, Sakurelle quickly stopped having such thoughts and headed upstairs to Mokuba's room. After all, she was supposed to tutor him and any other activity would have been unessential to the Plot and just plain unnecessary. Sakurelle found Mokuba in his room, busy doing his schoolwork, even though one should question how he got it since he spent the day at the park with Malik and Bakura.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Sakurelle said, going over and ruffling Mokuba's hair. He grinned up at her from his spot at his desk.

"Hey! You are just in time. I was hoping you could help me with my homework!"

"I would love to…after all, that's my job!" Sakurelle replied sweetly. She looked over his worksheet. It was a bunch of operations involving fractions. Sakurelle merely had to glance at a problem with her beautiful, sparkling violet eyes before the answers immediately popped up in front of her.

_32.006, 54.199, 631…_Sakurelle thought. She saw Mokuba grin and write those answers down.

"I love how you're a Mary Sue and all your thoughts are important enough to be written out!" Mokuba said, waiting for more answers. Sakurelle realized what he was doing and gently scolded him.

"Now, Mokuba, stop reading the narration and actually solve the problem."

_16, 37/4, 182…_

"Thanks!"

"Mokuba!" Sakurelle tore her stunning eyes away from the paper as Mokuba whined plaintively. She was not going to be a good tutor at all! Mokuba was just going to record all the answers down from her little thought italics.

"You're no fun!" Mokuba complained. Sakurelle smiled at him.

"I'm doing what's best for you, kiddo. You learned all this stuff in school, didn't you, why can't you do this yourself?"

"I didn't go to school today…" Mokuba said. Sakurelle narrowed her eyes.

"Then how did you get homework? Is it another one of those Plot inconsistencies? Where were you then?"

"I was with Malik and Bakura." Sakurelle blinked.

"You…were…?" she asked.

"Yup! They told me all about how they were using you to get the eighth Millennium Item and the fourth God Card." Sakurelle blinked again, her red hair bouncing as she snapped to attention.

"Using me?"

"Yeah…you are the Mary Sue, after all." Sakurelle's jaw dropped open, beautifully of course. _That's_ why they wanted her! Of course, why couldn't she have figured it out with her amazing Mary Sue intelligence and perception?

"Are you sure?" Sakurelle asked. Mokuba nodded. Sakurelle placed her hand in her chin, staring at Mokuba's wallpaper.

"Well, thank you for telling me."

"Now can you give me the answers?"

"No. It's for your own good."

"Well…fine. I need to go use the restroom anyway!" Mokuba declared, pushing his paper away and leaving out the door. _Some tutoring session!_ Sakurelle thought. But actually, it was better, she decided. After all, just because Kaiba assigned her a job didn't mean she had to do it properly. And anyway, Kaiba wasn't about to fall madly in love with her for doing _anything_.

Now, back to the matter of Malik and Bakura. So…they were using her. That's why she was captured and the rest of her people were killed. Sakurelle growled. She didn't know what she was going to do about it though. If she stayed…then the Millennium Item and God Card were sure to appear. Then, Malik and Bakura would be able to take them away from her…and then they would destroy the world. Even her OOC spell wouldn't be powerful enough to overcome their true desires if they managed to get their hands on those powerful items.

_I have to escape somehow!_ Sakurelle thought. _It's my only choice!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, that was horridly short, but please bear with me. This month is when I turn in all six college applications (with accompanying scholarship applications). Yeah, but I love the feedback I'm getting, so I'm thinking the last ten chapters of this story will be at least twice, if not thrice, as long as each of these chapters. Because, I'm thinking of keeping this story at thirty chapters. That was the length of the original story that featured Sakurelle.

Oh, and do you know what's really weird? Fanfiction is blocked from our school computers for most people, but for some odd reason, it lets me get on there. I'm the only one apparently exempt from the site blocker for this one site. Weird.

Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter XV

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate your feedback.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XV**

_But how?_ Sakurelle continued thinking from the previous chapter. _Where can I go?_ Sakurelle knew this was one of the bad parts about being a Sue. If she tried to escape from the Plot, the closest, preferably hottest, canon character of the opposite gender in range would be there on the scene, ready to keep her in check. But then again…Kaiba was not falling for her OOC spell…maybe there was a chance that she could escape?

Sakurelle's beautiful, stunning violet eyes darted to the nearest window. It was a long drop, but somehow a bush or tree would gently break her fall. She couldn't get hurt, after all, unless it was by some villain's doing. And even then, a courageous and hot canon character would be there to rescue her, tend to her wounds, and slowly fall in love with her. But that was a completely different Plot entirely.

Since she didn't have any possessions, she didn't have to worry about taking anything with her either. Also, Mokuba had conveniently left the room in the previous chapter. Sure, she was wearing a knee-length skirt that was sure to rip on the way down, but her legs were sexy enough that it didn't matter. Showing more leg might get her effectively past the male guards anyway.

With her escape formulating in her mind, Sakurelle pried open the window and tore out the screen behind it. She sat on the ledge, draping her legs gracefully over the side. She took one small glance back at the room. It was quiet and in order. Hopefully Mokuba wouldn't miss her that much. She took a deep breath and jumped…

………

Malik and Bakura, the former still in his creepy robes that somehow did not get him kicked off of Kaiba's grounds as soon as he entered it, were walking down the side of the house. Apparently it was unimportant to the Plot how they got on to the grounds, which was a relief, because there was probably no reasonable explanation anyway, a common problem found in Mary Sue plots.

The two of them were at the back of the mansion, staying close to the side as they tried to reason out which of the windows led to the Mary Sue's room.

"This is ridiculous!" Bakura exclaimed. "There are so many rooms in this mansion, we will never find hers!"

"Don't be so pessimistic," Malik scolded lightly.

"Ha!" Bakura scoffed. "What, do you expect her to fall out of the sky and land in your arms?"

Irony. For, precisely at that moment, when Malik spread out his arms as if to say 'hey, I don't have any better ideas', Sakurelle dropped right into them. The men blinked at her and she returned the expression, except hers was much more beautiful and seductive (if stupefied blinking could be seductive, but she _was_ a Sue).

"Great!" Sakurelle muttered. "I didn't know there was another hot canon character in range." Malik felt very flattered at this.

"What exactly were you doing?" Bakura asked, miffed that his sarcastic statement turned out ironic. It was apparently enough to momentarily ward off her beautiful charms.

"I was trying to escape," Sakurelle said, lowering herself from Malik's arms because he was obviously too flattered and seduced to realize he was cradling her like a bride. "But, you know, Mary Sue never are able to commit suicide or run away or any of those things because of the stupid hot, male canon characters."

"We need your help," Malik said, completely ignoring Bakura's slightly annoyed expression or Sakurelle's completely depressed one.

"Well, then, glad I could make it convenient for you. Thank you, at least, for breaking my fall."

"Anytime!" Malik grinned. Sakurelle scowled beautifully, but it did nothing to remove his grin until Bakura slapped him. Then, he recovered slightly.

"Yes?" Sakurelle asked impatiently.

"Oh…yeah…um…we were wondering if you could do us a favor. You hang around the kid brother a lot, don't you?" Sakurelle nodded. "Well…uh…he apparently has a little lady friend, a Rebecca Hopkins, that he wants to hook up with. Do you think you could help him?"

Malik expected her to be mad or irritated (either of which he would have been happy with, because she looked stunning when she was angry), but instead, she immediately perked up. She clasped her hands together, her long fingers tipped with manicured nails interlacing as she brought them to her face. Her violet eyes sparkled with joy.

"Matchmaking?" she squealed cutely. "I would love that!" Her sudden change in expression completely took over Bakura and Malik, turning the former murderers into a mooshy, melted glob of smitten goo like only a Sue could.

"That's…lovely…" Bakura managed to utter before they both saw nothing but bright pink hearts surrounding the Sue.

"But, hold on!" Sakurelle snapped. Malik and Bakura managed to retain at least some intelligent thought and listened to her. "I have one condition! I'm a Mary Sue. Seto should be completely enamored with me by now, but instead he won't even bat an eye my way. I will set Mokuba up with this girl. But you guys set me up with Seto!"

"Sure thing," Malik uttered with his last ounce of coherency. Bakura realized the danger might become permanent if they didn't leave immediately. Though it pained him to do so, he grabbed his partner's arm and they fled the area. Sakurelle smirked after them. She was sure they were trying to get the Plot to fall in place normally so that they would get the items. She didn't know exactly how the whole Mokuba and matchmaking fit into the scheme, but it didn't matter. If she couldn't escape, then she would at least try to find help on her side.

Yes, that meant the Yugi gang to the rescue!

………

"Phew, that was close!" Bakura remarked as the two stood outside the gates to the Kaiba Mansion, panting as if they had just run a marathon. Malik wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Dang, we were nearly goners!" he said. Bakura eyed him.

"Malik, I thought you were raised in a hole under Egypt. What's with the modern terms?" Malik gasped.

"Oh no! The OOC is getting even worse. Now, it's even messing up my background!"

"That was messed up when they made you an Egyptian with white hair and capable of fluent Japanese."

"I suppose…just like you have a British accent and a Japanese name?" Bakura scowled.

"Well, _sorry_ I couldn't help being _dubbed_! There's no use insulting each other on this matter. Anyway, we've just made this whole Plot more complicated than it has to be. We're currently getting Sakurelle to set Mokuba up with a girl so he can set Kaiba up with Sakurelle because she wants us to ensure that, which is why we want her to set up Mokuba with the girl…so, now that all this stuff is in the Plot, I think it's only going to take longer before the items show up, not to mention we have on our hands the problem that Kaiba is not falling for her OOC spell, meaning he might not peacefully hand over the fourth God Card, which we weren't going to give to him in the first place." Malik rolled his eyes.

"It'll all work out; it's a Mary Sue plot after all."

"But don't you get it? Mary Sue plots always have happy endings where good defeats bad. We might melt into mush and create happy couples in our spare time, but technically we are still 'bad'."

"Bakura…you spend too much time thinking. Let's go and start thinking of ways we can make Kaiba fall in love with Sakurelle. Stop wasting precious dialogue. There's already not enough for most of us with Sakurelle around."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This one is definitely one of my favorite chapters! And it was a little longer than the rest too! My next chapter will be up in a week, most likely. Please review!


	16. Chapter XVI

Thank you for the reviews!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XVI**

Mokuba was just returning to his room again after he had taken a quick trip to the restroom. If he had continued walking and entered his room, he would have found his window wide open and his tutor, the beautiful Mary Sue named Sakurelle, gone. However, on his way back from the bathroom, he ran into Kaiba in the hallway.

"What are you doing here, Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked confused for a moment.

"I do not know. I had this unexplainable urge to come here." Poor Kaiba. He had no idea, but he had experienced the vibes released by a Mary Sue who was about to end the Plot prematurely by escaping or committing suicide. As he was not fully affected by her charms, he only felt a light urge. If he had been fully affected, like Malik or Bakura, he would have sprinted as if a swarm of locusts was behind him all the way to her side to convince her to return.

"Anyway…I guess I should go now…" Mokuba said after the awkward pause created by the description.

"Wait, Mokuba. I have to talk to you about something." Mokuba raised his eyebrows.

"What is it, big brother?" he asked sweetly. Kaiba swallowed. He wasn't quite prepared for this, because he hadn't expected having a chance to do it so soon. But…he decided he might as well bring it up before he forgot.

"Today, Sakurelle accompanied me to the office, as you are aware."

"Yes…"

"And I have discovered that she has some…unique abilities…" he refused to say magical powers, "when it comes to eradicating viruses and creating Duel Disks." Mokuba was not at all surprised by this. He knew all about her Mary Sue abilities.

"That's cool, Seto."

"I believe that is will be in the best interest of the company to give someone of her…condition…a higher position…like…secretary." There, he said it, the dreaded word: secretary. How many young, under-qualified girls had he hired for that position before he realized they were all after his hand in marriage? "It's the only position that we have available right now, since I fired the last one." Mokuba thought.

"You know what?" he asked, a plan forming in his head. "I think you should actually make her Vice President!" Kaiba nearly gaped at him.

"You are VP, Mokuba, and I intend for it to stay that way." Mokuba scowled.

"But…_Seto_," he whined, putting on his puppy-dog eyes and practically begging. He knew that if Sakurelle were VP, the two of them would be able to get _very_ close, just like Malik and Bakura would want. "Please? I think she would do a much better job than me!" That was a complete lie, he knew. But he was only twelve. The Mary Sue was most likely temporary and he would get his job back by the time he would really need it.

Kaiba didn't know what to say to his little brother. He couldn't hand off the second highest position to some flirt like Sakurelle, even if she could eradicate any virus, no matter how strong, by just pressing a few buttons and acting intelligent. Oh yes, and she could assemble Duel Disks and program almost anything imaginable without anything but a little explanation. On top of that, her speed at accomplishing these tasks was incredible and her memory capacity outstanding. Kaiba had to resist moaning. He, quite literally, could go on and on about her capabilities, and that was exactly the one thing he detested.

"Alright," Kaiba found himself saying against his better judgment. "But only temporarily." As if _that_ made it better. Mokuba grinned.

"Great…oh, but wait. I have a small favor to ask, since you took my job away from me and all." Kaiba stared at his little brother again. _Took?_ The raven-haired kid tossed it away.

"Yes?" Kaiba asked, even though he knew his brother's reasoning was a little off.

"If you are going to put Sakurelle in such a high position, you have to love her!" Kaiba stared blankly.

"What?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah! Take her out for a date, get to know her better, kiss her…you know. Fall in love with her!" Kaiba continued to stare. Was his little brother really asking this?

"I'll think about that…" Kaiba managed to say, even though he was too shocked that his _brother_ suggested that and also that he had no choice but to agree. Stupid puppy-eyes. If he hadn't promised to make sure Mokuba got his every wish…

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba gave Kaiba a quick, squeezing hug before rushing into his room. This discussion had taken quite a bit of time, and in that time, Sakurelle was back. She smiled beautifully, having no idea of the discussion that had taken place outside the door.

………

Kaiba was back in his home office, sitting his chair, bent forward over the desk, rubbing his temples. He had no idea what had come over him just now. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

As if matters couldn't be worse, the little communicator he possessed started to beep. With a grunt, he pushed the button.

"_Kaiba_," said Bakura's voice on the other side.

"What do you want? Get it over with." Kaiba snapped. There was a pause before the other continued.

"_We have a slight favor to ask of you, again. But I assure you, it is in your best interest if you want that fourth God Card._" Kaiba glared at the communicator.

"What is it _this_ time?"

"_Kaiba…this is rather hard for me to explain if I don't do it bluntly. So, here it is: a major Plot point of a Mary Sue Plot is that she must fall in love and be loved by a hot canon character…um, you._" Kaiba groaned uncharacteristically and quite audibly.

"Are you working with my brother? He asked me the same thing today."

"_Of course not_," Bakura lied. "_But since he did ask the same thing, you wouldn't want to _disappoint _him now would you?_" Kaiba had a big feeling Mokuba _was _working with those creeps.

"Hm." Kaiba didn't know what else to say. He didn't even know if he wanted the fourth God Card anymore if it was this much trouble. Unfortunately, his brother had asked him now and he _couldn't_ disappoint his brother. Bakura was right. And, anyway, the whole Plot depended on him being so devoted to his younger brother.

"_Don't worry, we'll help you!_" Bakura assured him. "_You technically only have to _pretend_ to love her._" Kaiba stared at the communicator. "_Malik has the Millennium Rod. We'll be able to watch you and advise you. She won't even know you're lying._"

"What makes you think you two are such experts?"

"_Well…we could just _not_ help you. After all, you probably haven't even talked to a member of the opposite sex until she arrived. I'm sure your stunning impression of a stone gargoyle is going to convince her that you love her. And maybe the fourth God would have pity on you. If not, you might end up loving her your own way with no fruit of your hard, hard as in like a stone column, earned labor._" Kaiba raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected such a sarcastic comeback.

"Well, if you are so insistent upon everything going your way, just assure yourselves that I will personally wring both your necks if I don't receive that fourth God Card."

"_Whatever, Kaiba. Anyway, this week, until the company ball this Thursday, make her fall in love with you and pretend to fall for her. Then, at the ball, dance with her, kiss her, and the next day, I'm _sure_ you'll see results._" The communicator went dead. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Then, he narrowed them.

After all, how did Malik and Bakura know about that ball? Kaiba swore. He was right…they _had_ set him up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, Kaiba's in a fix now. (giggles) Okay, my next update will be in a week. Happy Thanksgiving, and please review!


	17. Chapter XVII

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XVII**

The rest of the day had gone smoothly. Sakurelle didn't know if it was just her or not, but she was sure Kaiba had given her a small, weak smile at dinner. No, it was probably just her. She was a Mary Sue. It was always about her!

No…no…she was sure there _was _a smile. A small one. It was as if the man had never smiled in his life. And it was definitely aimed at her, his blue eyes gazing into her gorgeous violet ones. No one else seemed to have seen it.

Sakurelle hadn't spent much time thinking about it afterwards. Of course, it had caught her by surprise when it happened. She had nearly dropped her fork as it balanced in her delicate fingers, her mouth held open in a perfect and cute O. But she recovered quickly, smoothly, and beautifully, excusing herself politely and gracefully as she had completed her meal.

Now she lay in her bed, clothed in another fine nightgown that hugged her curves. Her long red hair lay in pools of curls around her. She hadn't bothered to put it up. It was the most perfect hair, anyway. It would not get tangled or even lose an ounce of shine throughout the night.

And now, after all that description, she drifted off to sleep until the sun woke her up in the morning, this time probably by collecting in little pools of warmth on her skin.

………

It was morning again, a Tuesday. The sun collected in little pools of warmth on Sakurelle's skin, waking her up from her peaceful sleep as predicted (the alarm clock just didn't stress her angelic nature enough). As was her simple morning ritual that was regardless given a lengthy description, Sakurelle lightly stepped into her bathroom, brushing her teeth and body in the shower. Her outfit today was similar to the previous day's outfit. It was a light pink version of the jacket and skirt, lined in navy blue. She had a darker, black hose today, matched with light pink pumps, rose-tinted earrings, and a matching barrette. Sakurelle put on some make-up as well before heading for breakfast.

Breakfast took no more than about ten minutes, after which Sakurelle and Kaiba were off to the company in the limo. Kaiba told Sakurelle she was to be VP during the ride. It is assumed that such matters would be more complicated than this, but, much like the virus and the hacking, were overly simplified to make matters easier. Sakurelle readily agreed. It was a Sue dream job.

They reached the office quickly. Kaiba got out of the limo first. Sakurelle expected the driver to come over and open her door, but instead, Kaiba did the honors. He held out his hand and Sakurelle took it, all the while giving him a beautiful but confused look.

Then, it appeared again. The smile.

Sakurelle noted that it looked forced. Nevertheless, he flashed her that smile longer than he had done the previous night and kept her hand in his until they reached the building. Strange.

Sakurelle decided that her OOC vibes were finally starting to take effect. She smiled triumphantly and beautifully. First a position as VP. Then, Kaiba, the cold-hearted-in-a-sexy-way CEO, warming up to her without loosing that peculiar hotness of his. It was a good day for a Sue.

Kaiba showed her the plans for that day and Sakurelle set about to assemble the Disk. Around lunch break, a small computer virus found its way onto the lower floor. Of course, with Sakurelle, that was a simple matter of a couple of simplistic graphics and random punching of buttons. But, as more work could be accomplished because less time was occupied on smaller tasks such as those, Kaiba decided to not be so annoyed at the obvious lack of technical knowledge in the Plot. He even inserted random smiles at Sakurelle, who was obviously pleased. By the end of day, she took up the idea of linking arms with him every time she saw him. He had the urge to push her every time, but the thoughts of a fourth powerful God Card and his brother's happiness made him reluctantly give in.

Sakurelle, of course, was having the time of her life. She knew it was only a matter of time. Her arm was delicately curved under Kaiba's, her hand gripping the inside of his elbow. If he ever looked down at her, he would be sporting a handsome smile. And she would grin back seductively, blinking slowly so she could see him between her lashes.

Malik and Bakura had promised to make sure they would be together, but apparently now that wouldn't be necessary. At least, that's what Sakurelle thought. After all, she really didn't know about the agreement. But, the immense kindness of her heart told her that she really ought to go ahead and set Mokuba up with the girl he wanted, even if Malik and Bakura really hadn't done much besides give the invitation. That much she was able to reason out.

By the time Sakurelle returned to Kaiba's mansion, she was quite happy with the way things had turned out. Kaiba was pretty annoyed, but he hid it well beneath forced smiles. Of course, Sakurelle never suspected a thing. She had no reason to. As far as she was concerned, her Mary Sue charms were flawless.

Kaiba left immediately for his home office, telling her he would have to have dinner by himself today. Whether he was trying to avoid spending more time with her or getting thrown out of the future scene in the Plot was unclear. But anyway, he went away and Sakurelle made her way to the dining table.

Mokuba was there. Of course, after all, that was the one person Sakurelle wanted to see and she would always have her way. He was halfway through his bowl of spaghetti when she walked in. Since she was a Mary Sue, he immediately looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello Sakurelle."

"Hello, Mokuba," she returned the greeting, sitting across from him. A maid came up to her and asked her for what she wanted for dinner. Sakurelle asked if she could have anything. The maid said yes. Sakurelle asked for pancakes and chocolate bars. She was a Mary Sue. No matter what she ate, she would stay healthy and skinny. It was a good advantage to have.

"So…Mokuba…" Sakurelle started as she placed her elbows on the table, waiting for the food to arrive. Mokuba was still chewing, so the narration went on to describe Sakurelle's hair flowing over her shoulders and in front of her, the many streaks of blue and green rippling through it as it had been painfully described many times. Mokuba, worried about a description takeover, ate faster.

"I've finished chewing!" Mokuba declared, putting down his spoon and eyeing the above paragraph suspiciously. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Say, Mokuba, how about we get to something important before the chapter decides to close up on us. You must have more friends than just the ones you showed me on Sunday."

"Of course. I shall be incredibly perceptive and realize that you've implied that I should talk about Rebecca. Yes, there's a girl named Rebecca Hopkins that I know."

"Really. Do you hang out with her a lot?"

"Yeah. She's really smart. She's hacked into Kaiba's computer system already, the proper way I think. He wants her to start working for him when she's old enough."

"When did she do that?"

"Uh…the canon plotline has been torn apart by this Plot, so it's hard to say. I mean, it happened during Battle City, I think. But seeing as Malik hasn't been 'defeated', Battle City hasn't really ended. Yet…here's this random Plot. So, I don't really know how to answer your question."

"It's okay; it's unimportant. Anyway, what else can you tell me about her?"

"I have a huge crush on her."

"Well, that's interesting. Can I meet her?"

"Sure, I'll take you tomorrow. I'll ask Kaiba to take a leave from work. That way, he can spend some time with you too." Sakurelle's eyes narrowed.

"Would he really take off a day?"

"Probably not. But I'm his younger brother and my charms will work in this Plot. Here, I'll go ask him."

Sakurelle watched him leave his half-eaten dinner to go ask. She leaned forward again, waiting for her own dinner.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beware description takeovers! Anyway, two small things I want to mention. First, I don't think I asked this already, but do any of you have Deviant Art accounts? Just curious: I have one under the name Sakurelle. And secondly, I'm reading another parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter crossovers and I think it's quite good. The story is by Amanda Halliwell, whose link is in the reviews tab. If you are interested, please check it out.

My next update will be in a week (can you believe December is almost here?). Please review!


	18. Chapter XVIII

Thank you for the reviews! I received a lot this time, and I'm truly thankful to all those who read this story and continue to support it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XVIII**

Mokuba left Sakurelle waiting patiently and elegantly at the dining table and went to his brother's office. Kaiba, who would have usually been at the computer typing something, was instead by his bookshelves looking for a manual. Sakurelle, of course, had completed all the stuff he needed typed at only-Sue-possible speed earlier. He looked up as Mokuba walked in. Even though he loved his little brother to death, he didn't smile because he was wary of what Mokuba was plotting. He had a good reason to be.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba began, instantly alerting Kaiba that he ought to run away if he could. But, being stubborn in maintaining a calm and cold exterior, he didn't move.

"Yes, Mokuba," he asked calmly, willing the listen-to-him-he's-your-younger-brother feeling to go away.

"Can you take off a day from work tomorrow? I want to introduce Sakurelle to Rebecca, and I really, _really_ think you and Sakurelle ought to get to know each other better."

Kaiba internally scowled. No. He would refuse. He would _not_ be caught up in this romantic mess that his little brother and those two Japanese/Egyptian/whatever-else-seems-cool freaks wanted.

"Fine," he agreed before he could stop himself. After all, the Plot controlled his dialogue. It could care less about what he wanted. Kaiba scowled internally again.

"Arigatou gozaimas!" Mokuba said in more random Japanese, squeezing his brother tightly before running off. Kaiba sighed. Great.

………

Mokuba ran back to Sakurelle as quickly as he could, making sure the narration noted the triumphant smile on his face.

"I did it! Tomorrow, he's staying home from work! We'll go early to see Rebecca and then spend the afternoon with Seto."

Sakurelle grinned. That would be perfect. She could hook up Mokuba and Rebecca quickly in the morning over lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening on a double date with Kaiba.

"Thanks, Mokie," she said. At that moment, the cook arrived with her dinner of pancakes and chocolate. Mokuba returned to his seat and finished his dinner while Sakurelle started on hers. After they were done, each retreated to their rooms for bed and the day ended.

………

Actually, not really. Since Kaiba knew that he couldn't get much work done the next day, he decided to do as much as he possibly could that night to finish it off. It was past midnight and he was still working on some of the programming for the newer inventions of his company. Suddenly, his communicator went off. Kaiba pressed the button without thinking.

"_Kaiba._" The CEO cursed under his breath and stopped typing.

"Yes."

"_Sorry to disturb you so late. We just wanted to note down how your 'pretending to be in love' went…_"

"Satisfactory."

"_So…you enjoyed it?_"

"**NO**!"

"_Did she?_"

"Apparently."

"_Good. Any other plans?_"

"Date. Tomorrow."

"_Really? How exciting! Have you planned out what you are going to be doing?_"

"No."

"_As I thought. Well, anyway, I'll consult with Malik and get back to you first thing in the morning._" The communicator went dead. Kaiba rubbed his eyes. He didn't even have enough energy to argue with Bakura. He simply put away the device and continued working.

………

The next day arrived. Sunlight flooded Sakurelle's guest room, waking her instantly. She wondered for a few moments why she was still in bed. It was Wednesday – a working day. Suddenly, she remembered. Today she and Kaiba were off from work, according to Mokuba. Excited, Sakurelle tossed off her bed sheets and hurried to the bathroom to wash and change.

After she had her cleansing ritual, Sakurelle emerged to find the day's outfit. As it had been every other day, her outfit was waiting for her on the counter. Sakurelle put it on hurriedly.

Today's outfit was a knee-length sundress made of a cotton and polyester blend. It had a black background with random, colorful polygons scattered all over it. The sleeves were puffy and stopped a little below her shoulder. It had a deep square neck and a little string that tied at the back. On her feet, Sakurelle wore black sandals with small beads that were the same colors as the dark pink, light pink, purple and peach colored polygons on her dress. There was a headband in the same pattern as her outfit. She straightened her hair and put on the headband. For a nice effect, she had also had a pair of large, silver hoop earrings. She wore those too. There was a simple, matching silver necklace as well.

After applying some shiny lip gloss and dark purple eyeliner to her upper beautiful eyelids, Sakurelle headed downstairs to breakfast before some catastrophe befell the author for writing such a long and pointless description of her outfit.

………

Kaiba had awoken hours earlier, showered, and gotten some last minute work done for his company. As the sun finally shone in his room, he shut down the computer with a reluctant sigh. Immediately, his communicator went off. He looked at it and pressed the button.

"_Kaiba? Are you there?_" It wasn't Bakura like usual on the other side. This voice was a little higher pitched and definitely less British.

"Malik? Where's Bakura?"

"_Right here. Why, do you miss me?_" Kaiba frowned.

"On the contrary, I was about to say good riddance."

"_You've allowed me an entire sentence. My, I'm honored._"

"Shut up."

"_Bakura. Kaiba. Keep your shirts on! Bakura has told me that you, Kaiba, are intending on going out with Sakurelle today?_"

"Not by choice."

"_Come now, Kaiba, we can hardly expect that from you. But you're doing it. I suppose I should be thankful._" Kaiba eyed the communicator with a bored look.

"Get to your point," he snapped. He barely heard a voice in the background, Malik, asking 'Is he always like this?' to an irritated Bakura, who replied back, 'Just do what he says and get on with it'.

"_Anyway. I was wondering: do you know how to go on a date with a girl?_" Kaiba was about to snap back when he thought about it. Really, he didn't. Females had a wide range of moods that they could easily switch between and Kaiba would be completely lost on which method was best to combat a particularly foul mood. He had few women in top positions in his company but he knew that even his pre-firing glares were not enough to quell the most dangerous of their moods. And he had often witnessed their full force against some of the lesser, male employees.

"_I assume that his silence indicates he doesn't know_," Bakura replied from the communicator.

"I am relatively inexperienced, I admit," Kaiba replied. Blatant understatement. Bakura and Malik snickered. They were about to change that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

You'll have to wait to figure out exactly _how_ they plan on doing that. I think it's positively evil what they're about to do. You couldn't expect much less from them. Update in a week (after my driving test, apparently). Please review!


	19. Chapter XIX

Thank you all for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XIX**

"_Well, 'relatively inexperienced' sounds very formal. You don't know_," Malik offered. Kaiba glared at the communicator enough to make it metaphorically cringe.

"And I suppose you are going to say you can help?"

"_Of course. Now, naturally, we can't communicate through this device. You would look like some schizophrenic maniac. Therefore, we propose that you allow us to communicate through your thoughts,_" Bakura said.

"_Then, wouldn't that make him more schizo?_" Malik asked in the background. Kaiba could feel Bakura ignoring him. However, he concentrated on what the white-haired man was trying to say.

"How would you do that?"

"_Malik's Millennium Rod, obviously. Now, that may be a little uncomfortable for you since you claim that magic doesn't exist…_"

"It doesn't."

"_You may say that, but do notice that this Plot, though it seems like it destroyed the continuation of the normal canon plotline, does obviously come after Duelist Kingdom. You _do _remember your Soul being captured, do you not?_" Kaiba scowled. The other man did have a point. He remembered that feeling pretty well. However, it was probably some very advanced special effects, he had eventually decided.

"What does that have to do-,"

"_He's hopeless!_" Malik moaned very, very OOC-ly. On the other side, though Kaiba didn't know it, Bakura was giving him a very creeped-out stare.

"_Kaiba. Do you give Malik permission to help you, even if it requires a small amount of the Millennium Item's power?_"

"What-,"

"_Answer the damn question, Kaiba! Malik is losing the very few scraps of his personality that he has left. Plus, remember, you'll disappoint your brother._" Kaiba glared at the communicator again.

"Fine."

"_Well, then, this communicator will no longer be used. You better get ready for your date with Sakurelle. Don't screw up._"

"That last part will be determined by _your _performance," Kaiba pointed out. The line went dead.

………

"Seto!" Sakurelle squeaked. Kaiba was walking into the kitchen. He looked over at her as he was supposed to now that he was 'falling in love with her'. He was surprised. With her straightened her and jewelry, she actually did look pretty, now that he actually noticed her. Okay…fine…she was beautiful. But Kaiba didn't have the overwhelming need to stare at her like every other character.

Sakurelle was holding a warm mug of coffee balanced in front of her in her manicured hands. She had been just about to take a sip when her hot-male-canon-character-love-interest happened to walk in.

"Good morning, Sakurelle," Kaiba struggled to say with a small smile. Sakurelle broke into a grin and settled the cup down, immediately running into his arms. Yes. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Kaiba stood frozen.

_You idiot!_ screeched a voice in his head. _Put your arms around her! _Kaiba obeyed, and then internally became horrified at the voice.

_Are you my conscience?_ he asked back. His mental voice sounded appalled. Then, he was appalled. Had he just answered?

_No, of course not. I'm Malik._

_Are you being sarcastic?_

_No. This is the Millennium Item's power_. Without thought, Kaiba squeezed Sakurelle a little tighter. She seemed to enjoy it, but Kaiba was a little more than worried.

_Please say I didn't consent to this…_

_You sound less stiff in your thoughts, Kaiba. I'm surprised._

_Shut up._

_I was afraid of that._

Apparently, Sakurelle didn't care that he had momentarily spaced out. Kaiba came to his senses and lightly shook her off.

"I need my coffee," Kaiba explained, though it sounded so childish coming out of him. Sakurelle giggled.

"Of course, sweetheart."

Kaiba internally gagged. _Sweetheart?_ Oh yes, he had _better_ get that God Card when this was all through.

Sakurelle came over, and to his extreme annoyance, laced the long and delicate fingers of her left hand in his right hand and pulled him over to the counter to get him the coffee. Mokuba, who had been ignored up until this point because the Mary Sue was obviously more important, grinned at them. Kaiba noticed this and pushed his annoyance deep into his 'inner self', which only made it available to Malik, who chuckled inside his mind. Great. He really couldn't believe Malik was talking to him. It was more likely that the Egyptian had special electric signals that traveled from the communicator into the signals processed by the brain, forming a temporary 'telepathic' illusion. How had that stupid guardian of the pharaoh's tomb come to obtain such technology?

While he was thinking about this, Sakurelle dragged him over to the cooks, who promptly gave Kaiba his cup instead of him having to spend pointless sentences of the Plot obtaining it. Kaiba had to use his left hand because his other hand was currently in the delicate yet firm grip of the Mary Sue.

"So, you wanna hear what we're doing today, Seto?" Sakurelle asked, her melodious voice climbing flirtatiously as she reached his name, which she pronounced softly and seductively. Kaiba really wanted his hand back.

"I seem to have little choice in the matter," he replied and Sakurelle giggled.

"You sound so formal, Seto, it's sexy." Kaiba gritted his teeth. Malik was rolling around in his head, laughing his ass off, even if he really was reduced to just a voice. Was _this_ what it was like to have a conscience?

Mokuba watched his older brother seemingly stare off into space. The younger Kaiba nodded understandingly.

_He probably found his inner I-will-make-you-go-OOC-and-like-the-Mary-Sue-against-your-better-judgment conscience_, he thought. _It often happens in these Plots. _

"Anyway," Sakurelle interrupted after she reasoned that the spotlight had been away from her too long, "Mokuba and I are going to spend the morning finding someone. You will meet us for lunch somewhere. Since this is Domino and it's so easy to have everything named after the city, let's say we'll meet at Domino Café, which may or may not exist." Even if does exist, the description of it is probably warped in this Plot because the write cannot recall what it looked like. Not like it matters. Sakurelle's messed up enough things as it is.

"Fine," Kaiba replied. Dating was not his forte, and he would be at a loss if Sakurelle hadn't decided to take the reins.

"Then, we'll have a double date! I say we can go walking in Domino Park, then maybe a stroll near Domino Beach and Domino Harbor, and maybe stop by at the Domino Ice Cream Parlor. Then, we can hit the Domino Plaza and Domino Diner for our evening meal." Kaiba nodded. Sakurelle finally removed her beautiful hands from his and clasped them together.

"Oh, this is going to be so perfect!" she squealed. She was Mary Sue; it could be nothing else.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaiba gets a "conscience". Now…won't this be fun? Oh, and I passed my driving test! Yes! The next chapter will be out next week. See you then! Review!


	20. Chapter XX

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XX**

It was a little past ten in the morning when Sakurelle and Mokuba finally stepped out. Kaiba was instructed to arrive promptly at twelve at Domino Café. He was surprised that he was going to be left at home for two hours. He immediately thought about his home office, but then Mokuba strictly told him he was off work. Kaiba didn't think his brother could really stop him, but he forgot that Malik and Bakura were in alliance with him.

_Why can't I move?_ Kaiba thought in panic as he stood, waving at Sakurelle and Mokuba as they sped off in a limo.

_Because I had the idea that you were going to rush off to your office_, Malik replied. _So I used my Millennium Rod on you. Sorry, but the twerp's right. You have to get ready for your lunch date._

_Malik, remove your control at once!_

_Too bad, Kaiba. Yesterday I received your consent to use my Rod. Usually, I can take control of people without their consent, but then it becomes hard to keep them under control. However, if you give me your consent, you have no power over me. And don't insult me 'silently' in your thoughts. I can hear that._

Kaiba stopped his mental string of profanities and glared at no one in particular.

_Good. Now, go to your room. It's getting boring seeing you in that ridiculous, white, gravity-defying trench coat and random buckle straps all the time. It might work for a TV show, but definitely not for a date. _

………

"Are you sure Rebecca will be there?"

"Of course, Mokie. I'm a Mary Sue. All the required characters will be present at the Game Shop at any time convenient to me, regardless of how difficult that may be in actuality."

"Cool." The limo stopped in front of the game shop. Mokuba hopped right out. Of course, Sakurelle got out gracefully, one leg following the other smoothly as she firmly settled her heels on the pavement. Then, she put out her left hand on the door and lifted herself up effortlessly, standing up and tossing her bright red hair over her right shoulder with a flick of her head. Mokuba stood patiently by the side, almost ignored.

Sakurelle gave a small wave with her hand and the limo sped off. She took Mokuba's shoulder and the two headed into the Game Shop.

"Good morning!" Yugi and his friends cried in eerie unison as Sakurelle and Mokuba walked in. Mokuba's eyes were immediately drawn over to the new but expected addition to the group.

"Hi…" he said. The young, blonde-haired girl looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Mokuba," she said. She looked up at Sakurelle standing behind the younger Kaiba, twirling a strand of her straightened hair in her finger. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Sakurelle," Mokuba introduced. He pointed to the girl. "And she's my friend, Rebecca Hopkins."

"Nice to meet you," Sakurelle chimed melodiously. Rebecca grinned.

"It's so nice to meet new people," she replied. Mokuba walked over to her. He turned to Sakurelle. She gave a nod, indicating for him to proceed with what he was instructed to do back in the limousine.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were unimportant in the scene and the rest of the chapter, so they were ignored.

"Rebecca…" Mokuba started. The young girl stared back at him. She was in a blue sweater and light pink skirt, her blonde hair tied up in two short pigtails. "Do you want to hang out with me at the park. And maybe we can have lunch together?" Rebecca stared back, neither smiling nor frowning. She looked around.

"Are Yugi and the others invited?" she asked. Sakurelle stepped forward.

"Don't worry about them. Even though they are the main characters, they are going to be ignored for a while. Just come with us to the park and enjoy yourself. Apparently, Mokuba would really like your company," she said. Rebecca thought for a moment.

"Okay!" Sakurelle smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's head out!" Mokuba and Rebecca stepped out first, closely followed by Sakurelle. Yugi and his friends made a brief reappearance in the scene to say good-bye, obviously simultaneously, before they once again mysteriously vanished from the Plot for the time being.

………

The trio walked to the park relatively quietly. Sakurelle let Mokuba and Rebecca walk in front of her while she trailed behind. Even though she was the Mary Sue, she felt that it would be okay to briefly hand the spotlight over to the other two. After all, she had been mostly nonexistent in two chapters already, and it wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, she was eventually getting something she wanted anyway.

"So, it's a nice day, isn't it?" Rebecca asked Mokuba. The two of them were walking side by side, taking matching steps on the path. Mokuba nodded.

"Yes, yes. It is. After all, it's a nice, Wednesday morning. We should both be in school, but apparently the Plot would be inconvenienced if we were. So, what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, nothing," Rebecca replied. "I've been researching some dueling techniques and hoping to challenge Yugi for real. And then I've been improving my hacking skills. And I've been talking to my Grandfather too, of course. He's been impressed by my success in education."

"That's good. You are lucky that you are so smart."

"Oh, Mokuba, I would give anything to be VP of Kaiba Corp., especially at twelve years old." Mokuba grinned, even though he technically didn't have the position at the moment. He turned back to Sakurelle, but she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

"True," Mokuba said. Rebecca smiled at him. He smiled back. The conversation had reached a temporary pause. Mokuba looked away. Rebecca was really cute, with her glasses, freckles, and pigtails. She had such large, pretty eyes too. Not as pretty as Sakurelle's, of course, but still pretty. She wasn't carrying around a teddy bear like she usually did, but a small bag.

The three continued walking down the park. It was sunny and there were birds flying and chirping everywhere. Except for the three of them and the snack vendor they were approaching, there was no one else in the park. It was very green and quiet.

"Candy!" Mokuba exclaimed. Sakurelle smiled.

"Okay, as long as you don't buy too much you can have some. Anyway, I think I'm going to stay near the bench. Why don't you two continue walking and meet me here in an hour?"

Sakurelle went over to the bench next to the snack booth and sat down, smoothing her dress across her legs. She draped on leg over the other, parting her hair to either side and leaning back slightly. The snack vendor gazed at her, his jaw hanging open, and without notice of the kids that were currently raiding his display. They took a packet of M&Ms and some small bars, leaving the cash on the counter as they walked off. The vendor continued to stare at Sakurelle and her beauty.

"Is he frozen?" Rebecca asked. Mokuba turned to look.

"No, it's her Mary Sue charms." He noticed Rebecca's confused expression. "Never mind. Come on, let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I'm sure Malik is going to have fun with his Kaiba-controlling powers. Anyway, this is the last "short" chapter. The next ten chapters are each going to be significantly longer, because we've barely gotten halfway through the Plot and yet I want to wrap this story up in a total of thirty chapters. Quite a challenge. So, I'm going to need a little extra time to re-length the few chapters I've already written out and plan out the rest, so it's going to be about two weeks before the next chapter comes out! Sorry! But trust me, it'll be worth it. Review!


	21. Chapter XXI

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXI**

Mokuba and Rebecca continued down the path eating their candy, leaving Sakurelle and the poor snack vendor behind. The two walked shoulder to shoulder. Mokuba every now and then looked down at Rebecca's hand, wanting to hold it. However, he just couldn't bring himself to do it, or even ask to do it. Instead, he sighed and resigned to simply looking at her.

The two had small bits of conversation here and there, but they remained relatively silent. Mokuba hoped silently that Rebecca didn't feel awkward. He felt awkward every time they lapsed into silence. He kept on wanting to tell her how he felt. He had his big chance now, when Sakurelle was far behind and he didn't have a chance of being ignored. However, he just couldn't say it.

"That's pretty!" Rebecca cried, pointing to a pond where several ducks floated by. She rushed to the side and knelt on the grass. The ducks swam away as she neared, but soon they calmed down and approached her. She reached into her back and pulled out a few pieces of bread, throwing it at them. Mokuba watched her and noticed that it seemed like a decent and peaceful type of story now that Sakurelle wasn't around to pull the Plot around her.

"Come here, Mokuba!" Rebecca squealed as a particularly nice duck allowed her to pet it. Mokuba walked over and kneeled next to Rebecca. The duck swam away and Rebecca dipped her hand in the water. Without thinking, Mokuba placed his hand in the water next to hers. Their hands touched. Rebecca looked at Mokuba as he stared at her. She blushed lightly.

"Mokuba…" she said. He let his hands completely hold hers. Now she was blushing deeper. "Mokuba…"

"Rebecca…have I ever told you that I think you are really, really cute?" Rebecca stared at Mokuba. He was surprised he said those words, but he kept his eyes on hers. She lowered her own.

"I think you're cute too," she replied shyly. Mokuba had to control himself from squealing 'really?' at the top of his lungs. Instead, he pulled her closer so that she could lean her head on his shoulder. The two spent a few minutes together before they agreed they should go back to Sakurelle.

………

Sakurelle decided to finally get up because the vendor had not done any work for the past twenty minutes. As soon as she got up, Mokuba and Rebecca returned from the direction they had walked. Sakurelle noticed that they were holding hands and that Mokuba was grinning. Sakurelle mentally checked off matchmaking on her mental to-do list.

"I think we should head to the Domino Café right about now," Sakurelle announced. Mokuba and Rebecca were content to agree with her, glancing at each other shyly. The three of them left for the café.

They arrived around twelve. The picked a booth that would seat four. Mokuba and Rebecca sat next to each other and Sakurelle sat on the empty side. They ordered a few drinks to wait for Kaiba.

"So, I see you two have become better friends," Sakurelle pointed out. Mokuba beamed and Rebecca blushed.

"Yes," Mokuba replied. He held Rebecca's hand in his. Sakurelle took a sip of her lemonade as she smiled, but immediately, she saw Kaiba in the doorway and she choked on the liquid, beautifully of course, only enough to cause concern but not enough to harm her.

Kaiba was not dressed like he usually dressed at all. He was wearing black jeans that fit snugly on his lower body. He had a light green top with golden holographic design. Around his waist sat a black belt with a large, silver buckle. Sakurelle gaped. Even his hair was spiked attractively. His entire outfit screamed 'punk rocker'. Who or what had caused this to happen?

As Kaiba sat down next to her with a clearly forced smile, Sakurelle had to shoot a glance to the windows to see whether it would rain outside. Not a cloud in sight. Had Kaiba lost a bet?

"I suppose you three have already ordered?" Kaiba asked. He noticed Rebecca staring at him like he had declared he was shutting down his company. Mokuba raised his eyebrows so high they met his hairline. Sakurelle was still staring at Kaiba.

"No…" she said, recovering first. "We were waiting for you." Sakurelle had to admit that Kaiba did look extremely hot. A little annoyed, but extremely hot.

"Then let us order our food immediately." Sakurelle nodded lightly.

"Sure thing, Seto…" she replied, calling over a waiter with a light wave of her light-skinned hand. Her violet eyes still bore metaphorical holes through Kaiba.

Kaiba returned her gaze until she looked down.

_You will pay_, he muttered in his mind to Malik. The ancient Egyptian laughed.

_It is so much fun to be able to control your body, Kaiba! You have no idea!_

_Once this pathetic 'date' is over, I am returning home immediately to change out of this ridiculous outfit. What you have done to my hair is undoable, correct?_

_I hope…_Malik cut off as he felt a surge of anger course through Kaiba's brain. _Of course it is, Kaiba. No doubts._ Kaiba knew Malik was unsure. _Just get this date over with, Kaiba, as you said. And remember what I taught you about holding hands and gazing affectionately._ Kaiba nearly crushed the cup in front of him. Rebecca squeaked. It was her cup he had unconsciously grabbed. He let go and locked his fingers together.

They quickly ordered and ate their lunch. As they left, Mokuba took Rebecca's hand in his own and lead the way. Kaiba raised his eyebrow slightly. Malik urged him mentally and he had no choice but to slip his hand into Sakurelle's. She seemed quite happy when he did so, curling her other hand around his arm and chatting happily and with barely a breath between her paragraphs. Kaiba pretended to listen. Sakurelle bought it all up happily.

After spending the whole day randomly walking around the park, the four of them retreated to a nice place for dinner. The entire meal, Rebecca and Mokuba talked about how they planned on spending a few more dates with each other in the upcoming weeks, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Kaiba soon found himself having to copy the same conversation with Sakurelle, except this time it was accompanied by descriptions of how she delicately placed her milky-skinned arm on his, or how her violet eyes searched deep within his own, or some other perfect part of her body near his. He pretended to care about what she was saying, but in his mind the only thing that was running was the dreadful ball that was approaching the following day.

………

The early morning's light bathed Sakurelle and she woke up drenched in sunlight. At first, she was confused how she was in bed, in her nightgown, when the previous section had clearly ended with the four of them – she, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Rebecca – having dinner. Then she remembered that Kaiba's thoughts were supposed to act as a cliffhanger, and the rest of the night was unimportant as all it had been was a bunch of talking and saying goodnights.

Sakurelle also remembered that today was the day of the company ball. She would have to go to work during the day, of course, but once night came…she wondered what outfit she would wear to the party.

After her shower, Sakurelle found a simple pair of black slacks and white dress blouse. Obviously the description was saving itself for later on in the night, so Sakurelle didn't protest the lack of adjectives as she came down to breakfast.

As Sakurelle was about to take her seat, Kaiba came into the room and walked behind her. As he brushed past, his hand fell on her back. Sakurelle blinked and looked at him. He stopped walking immediately, looking at his hand as if it didn't even belong to him. He shot Sakurelle a hasty smile and hurried to his seat.

_Malik,_ he warned threateningly in his mind. The Egyptian cleared his throat.

_What is it Kaiba?_

_Do not control my actions suddenly like that…_

_Give it a rest, Kaiba. You barely touch her on your own. What is she going to say when you randomly kiss her tonight if you don't even hug her before that?_ Kaiba stopped on his way to the dining table.

_What?_

_Oops! Said too much. Bye!_

_Malik, explain this instant!_ The Egyptian's voice did not reply. Kaiba imagined as much frustration as he could while keeping a calm expression on his face as he sat down. A maid came by and set down his coffee. He drowned it instantly.

"It's been one week since I came here!" Sakurelle said cheerfully, sipping her own drink, a smoothie. Mentally, she congratulated herself for snagging the hot male character across from her so quickly. Even for a Mary Sue plot, this was unrealistically fast. But Sakurelle _was_ an especially special Sue, the last of her kind.

"Are you done?" Kaiba asked. Though Sakurelle couldn't tell, he was trying to put as much 'niceness' into the question as possible, not wanting to risk another body-takeover by Malik. Wherever he went, he tried to scan for devices that transferred Malik's voice into his head. He couldn't find any. To make matters worse, apparently the Egyptian had devices that could shoot electrical signals into his body to take over motor functions. That was exasperating. However, he stubbornly refused to believe that it was 'magic' causing the whole fiasco.

"Yes, Seto!" Sakurelle replied sweetly, setting her cup down. When Kaiba got up as well, she went over to him and wrapped her arm around his, lacing her long, delicate fingers once again through his own. It took a lot of control, but he made no protest. The two of them left for work, not even noticing that they had completely ignored Mokuba.

………

The workday went by very quickly. Actually, it might not have gone by so fast, but the Plot has better things to do than describe Kaiba's workday, even if Sakurelle was with him. It could easily be summarized by noting that Kaiba grudgingly admitted to himself that Sakurelle's 'uncanny ability', not magic, that allowed her to get rid of viruses and build Duel Disks was useful and worth being impressed by.

As soon as the two of them got home, they could see that the party's decorations were underway. Believe it or not, but it was supposed to be held in Kaiba's mansion, the people who had planned that – Bakura and Malik – completely disregarding his hatred of such social events. The only reason Kaiba was not immediately running around firing the employees who dared to carry out the plans was Malik's control over him.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Sakurelle gushed. Kaiba almost rolled his eyes, but he caught himself and smiled at her instead.

"Oh, what fun," he said, guarding his sarcasm. Sakurelle nodded enthusiastically. Two maids approached them.

"Miss, it is time to get you ready," they said. Sakurelle turned back to Kaiba.

"I guess I better go. It might take the rest of the chapter, and maybe more, to get me fully dressed and described." Kaiba was used to conversations like this by now.

"I will be left alone?" he asked. Sakurelle nodded.

"Of course, Seto. You will have full privacy when you are dressing. After all, the description will be kept for when I can take my first, breath-taking glance of you! I'll see you at the top of some random stairs."

"Stairs?"

"Oh, I suppose you don't know common Mary Sue party entrances, do you? I always enter…oh never mind, you'll know when I do it. Anyway, I'll be back soon, Seto!" Sakurelle leaned over and gave Seto a small kiss on the cheek before leaving with the maids. Kaiba stared after her.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Come on, Kaiba, you get the fourth God Card._

_Malik, get out of my head!_

_It's the truth. Besides, you are probably just feeling lighter pangs of OOC. I'm surprised you haven't been consumed by it like I have, but maybe it is to make you, the hot male canon vict-I mean, character, more intriguing. Now…to other matters…I need to go over some small pieces of information with you_.

_It might be prudent at this time to discuss what you meant by the kiss._

_Oh…um…that…Kaiba…later. Now, there are other Mary Sue Plot elements that must be covered in this ball to make this Plot produce the items we want so badly. I need to discuss with you the 'ideal reaction' you must have when Sakurelle comes back from getting dressed…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

See, that was twice as long as my normal chapters. I'm pretty sure my future chapters will be longer, but I didn't have enough time to finish the whole thing. Apparently, it is a little harder than I thought to finish this story in thirty chapters total (understatement). So, unfortunately, the next update will not be for two weeks. January 12. But I promise after that the chapters will be longer and hopefully be updated more quickly, as I plan to finish the story around the end of February. Please review!


	22. Chapter XXII

Thank you for the review!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXII**

Two maids led Sakurelle up to the hallway where her guest room was located. However, instead of turning into the guest room, the maids took Sakurelle by the elbow and led her to a larger room at the end of the hallway. The room did not have a bed in it but a large dresser and a three-paneled standing mirror with a pedestal in front of it. Everything was a light shade of blue and painted with Blue-Eyes, like the rest of the mansion, yet it was strange that Kaiba had such a room in his home. It was better not to ask.

There was a large bathroom attached to the room. There, Sakurelle noticed several more maids waiting with towels and soaps. Though they did not make her fully bathe, as she had showered already in the morning, they helped her wash her face and neck. Then, they got to work putting foundation and powder. Though the Mary Sue was, of course, naturally beautiful, make-up was just part of the routine. As the maids continued with the process, Sakurelle realized she felt incredibly like a princess, and she had an immediate, short flashback to a scene in Ancient Egypt. Though that scene has no great impact on the Plot, Sakurelle reflected on it thoughtfully.

After the make-up was done, two maids curled Sakurelle's hair and added jasmine-scented oils to it. Four maids took either a hand or a foot and painted the nails in dark purple to match Sakurelle's lovely eyes. After that was all over, they finally took her over to fit the dress.

Somehow, just like all the other clothes, the gown was a perfect fit, probably to save time on the Plot. It was a floor-length strapless gown. It was mostly black. However, near Sakurelle's chest, there was a small area of violet silk with small, silver beads sewn in elegant swirls. Black satin gathered underneath with three small stones set in a vertical line near her waist. Then, the rest of the gown spilled down to the floor in alternate panels of black and violet. Each of the violet panels was decorated with more beaded swirls. There was even a black silk wrap to match. After the gown was fitted and smoothed down, Sakurelle admired herself in the mirror. She had to admit that the overall effect was nice, even if her readers had to gag over an annoyingly long description. After one last look, the maids led her downstairs.

Though the description took up less than a page, it was still obscenely long enough to cover over two hours of actual time. By the time the Sue was able to leave the room, the party had already started downstairs. As she was led across the upper hallways, she could see the employees of Kaiba Corp. mingling below through the banister. Apparently it didn't bother them that hosting a ball was the last thing Kaiba would ever do, besides maybe admit that Yugi was a better duelist. They weren't about to analyze his sudden OOCness when it meant free dinner.

The maids led Sakurelle across until she was at the top of the largest staircase in the mansion. The stairs led right down into the main living room. It had been transformed into a large area for dancing and general gathering. The steps led right down into the center of the room so that anyone coming down would be the center of attention. Perfect for the Sue.

"Here you go, Miss," the maids said. They left and went their own way. Sakurelle was the only one left at the top of the stairs. At the bottom, she saw a lot more people than were absolutely necessary. With a deep breath, she held up her skirts and descended the stairs.

As expected, everyone in the room immediately stopped whatever they were doing – no matter how important – turned, and stared at her. She gave a casual glance at all of them as she walked down the stairs. Every single male in the room gaped at her. The females gave her general approving glances. However, Sakurelle obviously didn't care what any of them thought. She only had eyes for Kaiba.

The young CEO was standing at the base of the staircase as he had been told to do. He turned around and saw her come down. He had to admit that the Sue did look gorgeous, but then again, that was her purpose in life. Her hair was beautifully curled, framing her delicate face and falling upon her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled, their violet shade brought out by her make up. Her gown was a perfect match, and she held it so elegantly in her hands as she walked down. At her feet he saw she was wearing matching high heels.

Kaiba was satisfied. After all, if he was trapped in the ball with the threat of Malik being able to control his body with the use of cleverly hidden electrical signal-emitting devices that were obviously the reasonable explanation behind all these so-called 'magical' happenings, then he might as well spend it with the most beautiful and talented woman in the room. And if it meant getting the fourth God Card and being the most powerful duelist in the world, then it was worth pretending he was in love with her for the night. He had come so far already anyway.

Basically, Kaiba wanted to assure himself that he had consciously planned out everything that had happened to him in the course of the week and was in no way manipulated by either the two Egyptian/whatever freaks or his little brother. Seeing as he was currently forced into oogling at Sakurelle by Malik, Bakura, and Mokuba under threat of forced bodily control, we would have to wonder whether stubbornly believing that magic didn't exist was really worth it.

"Seto," Sakurelle said, holding her arm out. Kaiba managed a small smile and took her arm, leading her from the stairs under everyone's watch. Eventually, the party continued like normal because it would have just been creepy for everyone to continue staring.

_Part one finished!_ Malik exclaimed in Kaiba's mind. _The Mary-Sue-descending-staircase-while-everyone-stares-in-awe was successful. Now, we need to go to the slow-dancing-while-the-Sue's-head-rests-on-canon-character's-shoulder part._

_You are making this up!_

_I am not! It's all in the instruction manual!_

_The Mary Sue came with an instruction manual? She is not an electrical device._

_No…no…no…it's more like an encyclopedia, noted down by all the past victims. Trust me, it's quite extensive. Mary Sue have infiltrated basically every fandom…_

_Get to the point._

_Oh, I'm sorry, we're holding up the scene. Basically, it's time for the slow dance._ Kaiba internally sighed. He couldn't believe that he was agreeing to this stuff, but he supposed it was due to Sakurelle's canon personality-strangling charms. Oh why couldn't it just mangle all of his character and not just select parts of it?

_Because the Sue finds your cold exterior intriguing, I thought I told you that._ Kaiba wished that Malik would get out of his head. The conscience-like answers were annoying enough.

"You know, I'm not used to being ignored without warning," Sakurelle interrupted. "It's really great and all that you want to use narration for your musings, but I am the Sue. Please keep your thoughts out of the Plot." Kaiba had learned by now not to snap back. He simply took Sakurelle's arm and pulled her out to the dance floor.

_Now put your arms around her waist._ Kaiba couldn't believe it, but a second later, he found himself obeying Malik's order without a thought.

_Why am I listening to you?_

_Kaiba, you know by now that if you do insist, I would just take over your body and do whatever I want. If I have to trample your dignity to do it…well…_

_I understand._

Sakurelle snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his left shoulder and wrapping her graceful arms gracefully around his neck. Kaiba had his arms around her small waist. The two were dancing to a nice, slow tune. Everyone had joined in, of course, but no one cared about that. The main focus of the room was Sakurelle and her partner. Though they were doing the dance no different from anyone else, it didn't matter.

"Seto, this is the most amazing night ever!" Sakurelle gushed. Kaiba noted that the only thing she did was walk down a bunch of stairs and come into his arms for the slow dance, which started only about ten minutes ago. So, seriously, nothing had really happened that night. But for the sake of the Plot…

_It's always about the Plot_, Kaiba thought.

_No, it's always about the Sue_, Malik corrected him. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

_Is there anything else in particular I need to do?_

_Well…let's see. We've covered the stairs and the dancing. I'm sure we're missing something else…oh by the way, how's your brother?_

_What does he have to do with any of this?_

_Nothing much, I'm just wondering._

_He's fine. He recently obtained a girlfriend._

_Wonderful…did Sakurelle help him?_

_Yes…how did you know?_

_Oh I didn't, I assure you. I just had…a feeling._

_I don't believe you._

_Believe what you wish. Anyway, I have just remembered what we have missed. Though, I'm not sure if you are going to be happy about this…just take her to the balcony. _

_Immediately?_

_Why not? _

_And what exactly am I to do on this balcony?_ Kaiba raised his eyebrows as Malik uttered a few incoherent syllables mixed with coughing. He didn't need to be an expert in reading voice signals to know that something unpleasant was about to happen.

"I feel so left out of the chapter!" Sakurelle complained. "I've already been basically ignored in two previous chapters!"

"You are right," Kaiba said. He took Sakurelle beautiful arm and led her away from the dance floor. "Let's head to the balcony so we can be alone." Kaiba internally gagged. He couldn't believe he just said that. Sakurelle looked up at him with a beautiful smile and a twinkle of her violet eyes.

"Sure thing, Seto!" She laced her arm through his and the two of them walked to the balcony. On the way, Kaiba placed his arm on her delicate hand and squeezed, just to let Sakurelle know that she was not ignored. She reluctantly nodded. Kaiba reached for Malik's presence again, "activating" the "hidden electronic devices". He scowled at the quotation marks in the process since they hinted that what he said was untrue even though he was confident that it was definitely the best explanation.

_Malik, What do you want me to do on the balcony?_ Kaiba didn't get a response for thirty seconds.

_Well…you have to…um…be…romantic._

_Is that all? Haven't I been doing that for the past few days?_

_Well…you…see…you…well…have to…kiss…her._ It was Kaiba's turn to delay in reply.

_Where?_

_What a ridiculous question, Kaiba. On her lips of course!_

_No._

_You can't say no, Kaiba. You must! Obviously the Plot shows that we have to take drastic measures in order to get the items we want. _

_I refuse._

_You know what happens if you refuse, Kaiba. Trust me, I won't mind taking over your body and kissing her in a way I feel fitting. Do the words 'your reputation' mean anything to you?_ Kaiba looked around for the "electronic devices". Surely they couldn't be on the balcony. Then again…he didn't want to risk Malik doing stupid things in his body.

_On one condition. I give her _one_ kiss, and one kiss only!_

_Fine by me. _

_And if it doesn't work, I will personally-_

_I know your threats, Kaiba. I assure you, you will see results in less than a day for sure!_ _And remember, Mokuba's counting on you too! _Kaiba cut off the connection, irritated. It was bad enough that the amount of affection he had to show to the Sue only increased every time Malik talked, but now he had trapped. He would either be forcefully controlled or disappoint his dear younger brother. He should have backed off when he had a chance.

"We're here!" Sakurelle announced. Kaiba glanced out of the small balcony. It was a small, rectangular area enclosed by a shiny, white balustrade. Outside, the two of them could see the evening sky littered with stars. There was even a full moon shining brightly in the darkness. Sakurelle went forward and placed both hands on the railing, her milky-skinned face staring up at the moon. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. She turned back, her red curls bouncing around her face before settling down on her shoulders. Kaiba just stared at her. Not for her beauty, of course, though he decided to let Sakurelle believe that. He was wondering exactly how he should kiss her. Randomly…or should he lead up to it? He didn't know anything, um, _romantic_, to say…

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Sakurelle prompted. Ah, so she clearly knew how to start the whole kiss-the-Sue-romantically-on-the-balcony scene.

"Not as beautiful as you," Kaiba replied, surprised that he could think of something. But then again, that line was quite cliché. Sakurelle seemed satisfied, giggling and turning with her waist pressed against the rail. She tilted her head to the side, biting her lower lip cutely. Kaiba walked forward two steps and stopped again. He was now right in front of her. She was looking up at him and he was looking down upon her face. He could do it now…

"You're very sweet, Seto, for letting me stay with you," Sakurelle started again. She looked down with a bashful smile. "I…I…can't thank you enough. These past few days with you have been so…wonderful. And, I think…I think I've fallen for you."

Kaiba blinked. Wow, that was pretty direct and quick. Then again, she was a Mary Sue. She could fall in love with a canon character in a couple of days without breaking a sweat and cause them to consequently fall in love with her too. Poor Sakurelle, though, if she only knew that Kaiba was pretending…

"I think I've fallen for you too," Kaiba lied. Sakurelle's face shot up, a new blush showing through her make-up.

"Really?" she asked. Kaiba didn't wait any longer. He dipped down and brushed her lips with his own. It was a nice, simple kiss. She returned it a little too enthusiastically for his comfort, pressing herself to him and wrapping her arms around his neck He held her waist with one hand and brought up the other hand behind her head, his fingers laced through her curls. He almost forgot that he was supposed to keep it short as she continued to kiss him passionately. He broke off, finding himself breathing hard. Sakurelle gazed at him shyly. He forced a smile and then turned and disappeared.

In his head, he could hear Malik laughing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

That must be frustrating: "Do it or I'll control your body!" Poor Kaiba. Anyway, my next update will actually be next week, even though I'm _still_ not done writing. I am _that_ good at procrastination! So, until January 19th…please review!


	23. Chapter XXIII

Thank you for all the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXIII**

The rest of the party went by in a blur (or, in other words, it was unimportant to include in the Plot). Sakurelle dreamily sighed every time she thought about Kaiba's kiss. She did that the entire night and even when she came back to her guest room.

However, her lovey-dovey sighs were interrupted by a beautiful gasp. When she entered her room, sweeping in with her long evening gown and matching stole, she saw that there was something waiting for her on top of the dresser.

She approached it carefully, her gorgeous violet eyes sweeping her surroundings as she neared the item. She knew it was coming, but she didn't know it would come so suddenly.

Her long, delicate fingers reached out and touched the metal surface of the mystery item. She caressed its rectangular shape. Finally, she took it and opened the lid. Inside were varied items of jewelry. Sakurelle looked at the whole set in sadness.

_The Millennium Jewelry Box_, she sighed, her voice so melodious and sweet that it somewhat lessened the complete ridiculousness of the idea for an Item of such importance. She touched the objects inside. _The Millennium Bracelet. The Millennium Earrings. The Millennium Barrette. The Millennium Anklet. _As the last Mary Sue, she apparently inherited the common Mary Sue Millennium Items plus more.

_I must consult Yugi at once. He is the main character, despite his few appearances in this Plot. He'll know what to do._

………

The next day was a Friday. Instead of starting it off in a new way that would catch everyone's attention, we'll just watch Sakurelle get up once again as we have for the past week. The sun that shined on her today fell in stripes across her bed, the sun being blocked by a few (apparently thin and rectangular-shaped) clouds. It probably was to symbolize the cloudy future now that Sakurelle received the ominous but pretty item.

She woke up and showered. Today she wore a simple outfit of a bright red, short-length skirt with a matching red t-shirt. She had a matching scrunchie to put her bright red hair, with its blue and green stripes, into a ponytail. She had a pair of white and red striped Keds to finish the outfit.

Sakurelle was apparently ditching her day at work to talk to Yugi, but no one really cares what the Sue does as long as it benefits the Plot, to her benefit. Besides, after that kiss, Kaiba's probably not ready to face her yet.

………

The separator magically allowed Sakurelle to appear in the Game Shop only a few words later. Early Friday morning, Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Tristan were present and ready to help Sakurelle.

"Good morning!" they greeted cheerfully, not at all upset that Sakurelle kept on visiting them at inconvenient times. And during each of the visits, there was no one in the Game Shop besides them, so it must have been bad for business too.

"I need all of you to help!" Sakurelle announced. "But I need to make sure you all will keep this a secret."

"No problem," Yugi said with a sweet smile. Sakurelle reached into her bag and brought out a golden rectangular box. Yugi gasped as he saw it had the Eye of Anubis on it.

"No way!" Joey said. "That looks like a Millennium Item!"

"It is," Sakurelle replied, opening the box. "And so are these." Yugi's eyes widened, which was interesting because his eyes were already big as it is…

"I have never seen so many Items in one place!" he exclaimed. Sakurelle nodded, putting the box on the counter and crossing her arms.

"Okay," she said. "Now, before I begin a long, ominous explanation of our upcoming doom, I want to apologize for this. I know you've only been in a few chapters and basically been ignored, but this time I really need your help. So just ignore the fact that I've stolen your spotlight and we can get on with this, okay?"

Yugi shrugged. "That's fine." Apparently no one else's acceptance was needed, so Sakurelle went on.

"Okay…now…I don't think I've ever properly explained this, so I'm going to do it now. I'm a Mary Sue. Now, I'm pretty aware that Yugi has had some experience with my people in the past, am I right?"

"Mainly Yami," Yugi admitted. "He's had a lot of women claim they were his wife in ancient Egypt." Téa scowled.

"Too many," she muttered. But her jealousy was ignored, just like Tristan and Joey, who surprisingly were still in the room.

"Anyway," Sakurelle continued. "So…my people were the Mary Sue, and until a few weeks ago, we lived in peace, disrupting fandoms as usual. Then, Malik and Bakura discovered our secret village and decided to use the information to their advantage."

"Wow, Malik and Bakura? Those are like our main villains!" Joey remarked. "They're working together still? I thought that was only in the Battle City season."

"But the Battle City season isn't over yet," Tristan remarked. Joey looked at him.

"It's not?"

"It couldn't be."

"Then shouldn't we be on a blimp?"

"I don't know." Tristan turned back to Sakurelle.

"This Plot sort of messed things up I'm afraid," she said. "You see, when Malik and Bakura got tired of getting the God Cards the usual way, through dueling, they decided to harness the power of the Mary Sue and create a Plotline of their own. Now, to make sure they had everything in control, they killed my entire village. I'm the only one left, and they took me hostage. So, sorry I lied earlier in a previous chapter. I haven't actually been living in an orphanage."

"That's okay," Yugi said.

"So…after they captured me, they gave me to Seto, in hopes that his hotness will be sufficient to move the storyline along in a normal, Mary Sue way, and then the Millennium Items or fourth God Card that usually arrive in a Mary Sue Plot would come." Sakurelle picked the box back up, stroking the lid. "They were right. Seto fell for me, and now the Millennium Items are here. Any comments you would like to make so that I don't ignore your existence?"

"Kaiba fell for you?" Joey cried. That one was ignored.

"Is the appearance of this Item bad?" Tristan asked. Sakurelle nodded.

"Yes, this is just the start. I'm sure these Millennium Items have great significance, but the Items are not what I'm worried about. As the last Mary Sue, I inherit not only these but the fourth God Card."

"There are only three God Cards though," Téa protested.

"Not in this Plot," Sakurelle replied. "Or else I wouldn't be a Mary Sue capable of…never mind, anyway, the fourth God Card is what I'm afraid of."

"What is the fourth God Card?" Yugi asked. Sakurelle shrugged again, wondering about the absence of descriptions between the dialogues. Being a Mary Sue, she usually got a sentence at least. Maybe it meant that the dialogue was super important, even more super important than the Sue herself.

"I have no idea," Sakurelle said. "I guess in the upcoming chapters, we'll know. But by then, it'll be too late."

"Then we have to stop the Plot before it gets that far," Yugi decided. Sakurelle nodded.

"Exactly."

"But how?"

"I have no idea." Joey frowned at this.

"But you're the Mary Sue! You should know how to turn your powers on or off, right?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Sakurelle said. "But not really. You see…my powers are more of a curse. And Malik and Bakura are using that to their advantage. I can't really help what I'm doing."

"There's got to be a way to turn the curse off, though," Joey insisted.

"You mean 'break the curse'?" Tristan corrected. Joey scowled at him.

"Well," Sakurelle interrupted before they could fight. "That sounds like another Plotline all together, but I'm sure we can do a simple conversion. I'd need a hot male canon character though, someone who will be willing to break the curse and rescue me."

"Yami," Yugi offered immediately. "Breaking curses sounds like it'll need some dueling. He's good at that." Sakurelle shook her head.

"But I've already fallen for Kaiba though. Do we want to make this a love triangle then?" 

"Is the romance so important?" Téa snapped, clearly irked that they decided to drag Yami into the Sue business.

"Of course," Sakurelle replied, appalled. "How could you not think so? I must fall in love with at least one hot canon character!" Téa glared at her, and Sakurelle gave her a beautiful scowl. Yugi held up his hands.

"Okay, I have a better idea. Why don't we try to figure out how these Millennium Items can help us? Maybe one of them can break your curse, Sakurelle." The two girls turned to the short main character.

"That doesn't involve Yami with the Sue, I'm cool with it."

"Well, I suppose they are given to me to be used."

"There," Yugi said. "There's no need to fight." Téa nodded.

"That's right, Yugi, how could I have been so foolish? We all need to be friends, working together to…"

"…yeah, and heart of the cards," Yugi interrupted quickly. "I think that wraps up the speeches, we don't need anymore, thanks." Sakurelle laughed.

"I forgot your fandom already had so many problems before I stepped in," she said.

"Really, it's the American version. But, that's not the point. Are you going to use the Items?"

"Of course, back at the mansion though. I need to be far enough away so that all of you have a harder time rescuing me if I get into trouble. Makes the Plot much more interesting." As if the Plot didn't have enough things in it as it is, with the whole matchmaking scheme and Kaiba's deception. But, she didn't know every single part of all of that, of course.

………

Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey still weren't important enough to merit an actual farewell, as it seems, and instead the deed was done by the separator. Sakurelle now was back in the mansion, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding the Millennium Jewelry Box in her hand suspensefully.

_The whole world depends on me_, she said dramatically, starting her Sue-is-about-to-change-the-course-of-fate preparation. The speech was a key part of the procedure. _Whatever I do now will be what I do. This is important. Very important. So important, that it is important. I mean, even I can't believe how important it is. But it is. So, with this, I am about to do…what I am about to do._ Yes, it was vague. But even she could not fully comprehend what she was about to do.

Really, because she didn't know how. How was she supposed to use the Jewelry? Should she wear them? All of them? She decided to test the powers of the individual pieces first.

First, she slipped the Millennium Anklet around her flawless ankle. She stood up, closing her eyes and "feeling the power" like the other Sues she learned from said she should do. Nothing happened. Which was impossible. She was the Sue. Something _had_ to happen. She couldn't have done something _wrong_. That would be very un-Sue-like.

Well, luckily, she was about to do something right. She lifted a foot to place it forward, and immediately she ended up outside, at the far side of the hallway. She looked down, gracefully puzzled. She knew that as a Sue, she had incredible abilities, but she doubted that could account for her lightning-speed dash across the house. No…the super speed was a result of the Item.

_So…the Anklet gives me speed._ Slowly, she tried on the other Items as well, and she found that the Bracelet gave her power over time, the Earrings gave her power over visibility, and the Barrette gave her power over teleportation.

Since the thought process is long and boring and the Sue is supposed to be incredibly perceptive and intelligent, we shall assume that Sakurelle arrived at the _obvious conclusion_ right away. The conclusion that would save the world!

_I know_, she thought. _I can use the combination of these four to travel quickly through time, transporting myself to Ancient Egypt where all of the series' secrets lie. Then, I can use the power to also become visible to the people there! Perfect!_

And so, without a moment's thought, Sakurelle invoked the precious power of her Millennium Items and traveled through time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And we are off to ancient Egypt! These next chapters are my favorites! Anyway, the next chapter will be out Jan. 26! Oh, and my driver's license just arrived in the mail, a few days short of my eighteenth birthday! This week is going to be so cool! Please review!


	24. Chapter XXIV

Thank you for the reviews! I'm at a 100! Yeah!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXIV**

You would think that the only thing in Egypt is a bright sun and a river, the way it is portrayed. Sakurelle appeared, wearing her red, modern outfit, in the middle of a building that was surrounded by Egyptian-looking pillars and Egyptian pyramids. The sun was shining and there was sand all around, and in the distance, the famous Nile River.

There were people of course, dressed in white Egyptian robes, walking around peacefully. No guards apparently tried to capture Sakurelle, even though she was standing on the path that led straight to the castle with the Millennium Items openly on her person. No one even blinked as she made her way across the path until the palace doors. There the two guards gaped at her beauty and did nothing to stop her as she let herself in. It was probably for simplicity's sake.

Inside, everything was running normally. That was the nice way of saying that the author has absolutely no idea what actually occurs in an Ancient Egyptian palace and therefore tried to avoid describing it. Sakurelle saw the Pharaoh on his throne, and wondered why he looked exactly like his Japanese modern counterpart even though it was clear that they came from different countries. To be fair, he didn't look either Japanese _or _Egyptian, but…whatever. Neither did she.

Before she marched straight down the aisle and demanded his attention, a young man noticed her and drew her to the side. At this point, the Mary Sue uttered a shocked but elegant gasp. Standing before her was the spitting image of Kaiba.

"Set-Set-Seto?" she stammered beautifully. The young man let his eyes gaze over her features before clearing his throat. He then gazed at her some more. Then, he cleared his throat with greater emphasis and finally managed to stare at her eyes and nothing else.

"My name is Seth," he said. Sakurelle shook her head.

"No…no…you're Seto!" Sakurelle insisted. "You look _exactly_ like him! You can't be Egyptian if you look just like a Japanese character! And why can I understand you? You shouldn't know English!"

"Would you like me to speak in strange symbols? I thought not. Anyway, It's arguable whether Seto's actually Japanese anyway, so let's leave it at that." He paused as he noticed Sakurelle's expression. "What? Yes, I know about the dubbing and everything. I'm your guide, and the author decided it would be a lot easier if I knew about the Mary Sue Plot."

"My guide?"

"Yes, I'm arguably the hottest male canon character within range, and I have the sexiness of Kaiba without his horrid lack of personality. And since you're already in love with my modern counterpart, this shouldn't be that hard." Sakurelle just stared, beautifully of course. Seth rolled his eyes. Sakurelle looked around before speaking up.

"So…um…I'm here for some answers."

"About your Ancient Egyptian Past?"

"I have an Ancient Egyptian Past?" Seth thought about the question. A passing servant handed him a clipboard and a pencil, which made Sakurelle's eyes even wider.

"Those don't exist-,"

"No, you don't have a Past," Seth read off the sheet of paper on the clipboard. "Apparently it would take too much time…holy Ra, the author wants you to do all of this in one Plot day?"

"What's going on-," Seth cut Sakurelle off, waving for her to follow as he made for the palace doors. Sakurelle rushed after him. "What-,"

"Chop, chop, we have much to do!" he called. Only then did she realize that he was already outside and far ahead of her, one hand holding up his ridiculous Egyptian skirt-robe and the other hand holding the clipboard in a way that he could read it.

"What-?" Sakurelle began again.

"Come on! We have lots of Plot Points to cover in very few chapters. I wonder if she'll let us get an extension…"

"Hello! You can't just rush the Plot!" Sakurelle complained, running after the Egyptian High Priest. The way the two of them were talking, you would think everyone else was either nonexistent or ignored. Actually, they were.

"Why not? You're a Mary Sue. Anyway, it's a lot easier if we just screw character development and gradual progression." Seth stopped in the middle of the path. Sakurelle caught up to him and stared at him strangely as he chewed on the end of a pencil, which might not have really existed in his time period.

"You know, I thought you were Seto's ancestor or something…but you are nothing like him."

Seth sighed as if he was about to explain something he had done many times before. "Okay, listen. How exactly does a Japanese man with American features have an Egyptian as his ancestor? I'm not going to delve into that, but anyways, as long as I'm not physically _Seto Kaiba_, I can make up for his lack of personality and appear much more easy going than he would be. I mean, where would the fun be if all I did was type away on a computer and act like a mindless, automated drone?"

"I am pretty sure half the words you just said don't exist in the Egyptian language."

"Blame that on the author's lack of knowledge. This story just wouldn't be as much fun if she actually had to _research_ these things. Anyway, I feel like I'm already being attracted to your absence of personality. That means we better hurry along to the Mary-Sue-walking-in-on-me-naked-in-the-pool scene. Then after that there is the Mary-Sue-is-seduced-by-the-evil-Thief-King scene and the Mary-Sue-accidentally-ended-up-in-the-Pharaoh's-bedchamber-without-anyone-knowing-or-caring scene. Actually, I guess we have to do that first. Then we have to completely mess up canon and make _you_ the center point of some major conflict, which might or might not have to do with that little scene Kaiba hallucinated about in the present in Ishizu's presence. Like I said, lots to do."

Sakurelle blinked, not even wanting to ask for an explanation. Instead, she slapped her forehead.

"You know. I'm beginning to think that I like the version of you that _doesn't _speak in lengthy, confusing, and ridiculous paragraphs."

"You'll learn to love me when you see me naked tomorrow. But first, I need you to walk aimlessly through the palace corridors. You'll run into a person named Teana, and you can go ahead and make her jealous. It'll be fun. Then, you have to walk into Atem's bedchamber and let the rest happen as it may."

Sakurelle blushed. "You want me to _sleep_ with him?" she cried. Seth looked shocked.

"Heavens, no!" he cried. "Obelisk forbid. No, you belong to Seto and that would not be T-rated, anyway. Just…have a little 'fun'. Trust me, you're a Sue. You'll know what to do."

Seth mumbled something incoherent as he made a few notes on the clipboard. Sakurelle placed her hands on her hips, staring at him until he looked up again.

"Oh, you can go on ahead," Seth said, motioning towards the palace.

"But I don't know the way," Sakurelle protested. Seth nodded.

"I know. You're not supposed to. You'll only find Atem's bedchambers if you're lost. It's part of the Mary-Sue-in-Ancient-Egypt rules."

"I'll only find my way if I'm lost," Sakurelle clarified. "Somehow that's a little paradoxical. I'll take your word for it, though." Seth beamed.

"Good. Now, you don't have much time, so you better hurry along." Sakurelle nodded. A part of her…a big part of her…okay, fine, most of her didn't know why the heck she was playing along in the first place. But, it was…what, three men to seduce or get seduced by, two days in Egypt, and one sub-Plot. She could handle that.

Upon entering the palace, Sakurelle took a right turn and headed down a narrow hallway. It was built with brown stone and bright torches lit the path. It felt overall very Egyptian, which was not surprising. Along the way, Sakurelle met a young woman. As she got closer, she realized the woman looked _exactly_ like Téa.

"Téa!" Sakurelle exclaimed. The woman looked at the Mary Sue with a puzzled expression.

"My name is Teana," she corrected. "And who are you?"

Even though Sakurelle was a very intelligent Sue who already should have known this by now, she stared back with a cute, puzzled look.

"But you look just like Téa!" she said. "That's weird. Maybe, just maybe, you are her Ancient Egyptian ancestor! I'm Sakurelle." Teana shrugged.

"Cool. What do you want?" Now, yes, "cool" might not have been a useable term in the time period, but the author would rather not find the Egyptian equivalent.

"Do you know where Atem's bedchambers are?" Sakurelle asked. Teana's eyes immediately narrowed, and for a character that doesn't really exist in the anime, she went from sweet to bitch in less time than any other Egyptian would have.

"Why?" Teana snapped. Sakurelle stepped back and held up her manicured hands defensively.

"Whoa! No big deal! Seth asked me…to tell him something." Teana narrowed her eyes further.

"He's probably not in his room. It's not even sundown." Sakurelle nodded.

"I know. But I'm a Mary Sue in a hurry. He'll probably somehow be there, even if it takes a Plot inconsistency to do the job." Teana frowned. She didn't understand that sentence, even if she could somehow understand English. But the sentence just didn't make sense with her lack of knowledge about Mary Sue, even though she had unknowingly encountered them many times before in other Plots.

"Try not to disturb him," Teana warned before leaving the scene, completely confused. That was quite a shame, actually, because it would have been really cool to see her and Sakurelle fight it out with three-pronged weapons in a strange parody of _The Mummy Returns_. However, this story has other stuff to parody and therefore Sakurelle continued on her way.

The sun went down by the time she stumbled upon Atem's bedchambers, and Sakurelle was relieved that all that time could fly by after one sentence. Though Atem was the Pharaoh and should have had bodyguards (he would soon realize what a good idea that is), he had none that night and so Sakurelle was able to sneak in.

Now, here came the hard part. There were several ways that she could do this scene, and these choices flooded her head instinctively upon entering the room.

The most violent method would require her to crash into something, causing it to fall to the floor with an obnoxious bang. Of course, that would also require her to have the Mary Sue clumsiness flaw, which is generally used not as a setback but as a brilliant excuse for any Sue to run into, fall into, or crash into a hot canon character. With this flaw, she would invariably reveal her intrusion, and Atem, being a particularly brave hot canon character, would pounce upon her with a sword, thinking she was a thief or murderer. But then, upon noticing her beauty, would immediately, well…you know.

Sakurelle placed her delicate hands over her equally delicate throat. No, too much violence for her. She would have to see what the second method offered. It required her to be either too tired or too drunk, so much so that she would fall upon the bed, not knowing of its occupant. Then, Atem, would somehow not wake up, but instead drape an arm around her sleeping form as he slept and in the morning they would find each other wrapped in each other's embrace.

Of course, there were obviously problems in that idea too. First of all, Sakurelle was neither drunk nor tired and too elegant to pretend otherwise. Secondly, she already _knew_ Atem was in the bed in front of her. And thirdly, it would take too long, and she had to catch Seth in the early morning as he bathed. For all those reasons, she dismissed this choice and moved on to the third option, which seemed her best option as well.

It merely required her to be curious of Atem, which she was, and to sneak up next to his bed without too much caution. As she would peer into his handsome face, he would stealthily grab her hand, causing her to blush and gasp. It was simple and Sakurelle knew that the plan would fit in to the time she had. Therefore, she crept up to his bed like her Mary Sue instincts told her to and in no time found herself face to face with Atem.

He opened his eyes, grabbing her hand in a snake-like motion. Sakurelle had little time to cry out before his other hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the bed next to him. Knowing this was the protocol, she didn't freak out too much, just enough to press herself into his bare chest (of course, the Pharaoh slept naked, just to make the scene more interesting).

"What are you doing in my chamber?" he whispered fiercely, in a manner that, to the Sue, seemed very sexy. He pulled his hand back slightly so that she would be able to speak.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, I lost my way," Sakurelle replied. Atem continued to be suspicious in a sexy way.

"Did you ask no one's help?" He let go of her as he spoke, but she made no move to separate herself from him.

"I did not run across anyone," she lied. Atem seemed to find that a satisfactory answer.

"In that case…you can spend the night with me if you wish. I'm not freaked out by your strange appearance at all and I find it all very ordinary to ask this of you." Sakurelle smirked.

"That's how it's supposed to work. I'll be glad to."

Of course, she doesn't actually _do_ anything with him. Kaiba is still her "boyfriend". However, they do sleep next to each other, and Atem _is_ naked, so you can make your own conclusions about the whole situation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Poor Sakurelle. She's going to find out she doesn't have much control in this world. Anyway, thank you so much for making me reach my goal of 100 reviews! As a thank you, I shall be updating a little more quickly. Instead of seven days, a new update will be every five days! So, January 31 is the next update! Please review!


	25. Chapter XXV

Thank you for the reviews! I almost forgot to update today…anyway, Sakurelle gets a bit of _love_ in this chapter…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXV**

The rating system is a horrible thing, really. There is a furious debate as to what exactly is suitable for a T-rated story, Mary Sue parody or not, and what is not. But there are, I suppose, some things that are clear. Unfortunately. I mean, I would just love to describe how Sakurelle woke up in the morning because that is the way I start every scene or chapter in which she wakes up. But, seeing as she is lying next to a very hot and naked Atem, the detailed description might…cross some boundaries.

Whoa! Hold on a minute. Did I just mention myself? In this story? Whoa, isn't that, like, a self-insert? I would never, ever do a self-insert. That would involve me putting myself into the story the way I would like to be in my dreams: tall, beautiful, with red hair that is dyed with stripes, violet eyes, in love with Kaiba, in the arms of every hot male canon character, with my pen name as my real name…so if this really was a self-insert, such a character would be in here. So, until that happens, I think I'm in the clear.

Anyway, enough of that little digression. The Egyptian sun crept into the Pharaoh's chambers, pouring over the sheets that covered Atem and Sakurelle. Sakurelle opened her eyes and yawned. At this point she noticed some things that the author will refrain from mentioning, and she quietly edged away from the center of the bed and looked at the nearby window. The activities that she was supposed to complete came back into her head and she thought about the best way to go about starting the next scene.

_Well_, she thought. _I could combine my exit from this scene with the entrance of the next one. Stumble out the window directly into the bathing quarters._

With one last look at Atem, she gracefully rolled out of bed and crawled over to the window frame, lifting up the glass. She peeked outside, hoping that no one would catch her leaving Atem's quarters. Then only did she realize that modern-style windows probably didn't exist in Ancient Egypt anyway, and so there would be no one guarding it if it didn't exist. But, then, she wondered why such a window was there if it shouldn't exist, but of course, being as intelligent as she is, she quickly came up with the solution that the author didn't want to research an alternative and therefore used this shortcut method.

_Wow, wasting paragraphs just keeps getting easier and easier…_Sakurelle giggled and climbed out of the window. And coincidentally, her feet hit water immediately. Though she could swear the water wasn't there a few paragraphs ago…

Sakurelle noticed that it wasn't just a puddle of water at her feet; it was a long pool, stretching across the entire "backyard" of the palace. It was still early morning (yes, ignoring the fact that the sun was high enough to flood Atem's room) and so Sakurelle decided to take a small rest in the pool. Fully clothed in a miniskirt and bright red top, of course. Not that she would catch _anyone_'s attention with that outfit.

"Sakurelle! Hey! Look over here!" The redhead glanced across the pool, trying to find the owner of the voice that had spoken her name. She saw Seth standing in the center of the pool, one hand on his waist while the other was over his head, waving. Sakurelle narrowed her eyes.

"I don't remember actually telling you my name…" she called back, wading over to him. Apparently it didn't concern her that her clothes were getting wet and that the narration hadn't even begun to describe Seth's state of apparel. Or lack thereof.

Oops. Sakurelle took a better look. That was right. In less than twenty-four hours, she had encountered yet another hot and naked male character. At least, she supposed he was naked. He could have been wearing a towel underwater (which would then be a hint that she was supposed to seductively deprive him of said towel) but that was unlikely.

Sakurelle cautiously stopped a few feet from Seth, confused. Kaiba was her modern boyfriend, so romancing with his ancient counterpart shouldn't cause any damage. And she had already slept with…correction, slept _beside_ Atem anyway.

"Does it really take that long to put your arms around me?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the side. Sakurelle blinked.

"What?" she asked. Seth sighed.

"The Plot! Hello! You, as the Mary Sue, have to do something that will cause you to blush."

"If I blush without putting my arms around you, does that count?" Seth laughed at her question.

"Wow…I can't believe you! In the modern part of this story, you aren't the least bit reluctant to do whatever with Kaiba, and all of a sudden you're shy? I wonder what you're going to do when…" Seth trailed off. Sakurelle leaned forward.

"Do when what?" she asked. Seth smiled mischievously.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Sakurelle. Trust me."

"This is my Plot! You can't just not tell me what's going on!"

"Yes I can. It's called foreshadowing." Sakurelle scowled, beautifully, crossing her arms and staring at Seth's body instead of his face. Seth returned her glare with an amused smirk. Sakurelle continued to glare. Seth continued to smirk. Finally, Sakurelle gracefully threw up her hands with an elegant but exasperated sigh.

"Fine! Whatever. If you can't tell me what's going to happen in the near future, can you at least 'foreshadow' what is going to happen later in the Plot? I just discovered that Malik and Bakura are trying to use me to gain the Millennium Items and the fourth God Card. Everyone knows that disaster will befall the world unless I do something about it. And now, it's too late to stop the Millennium Items from appearing, but maybe I can still stop the God Card." Sakurelle stopped, watching Seth. He didn't move, and that silly smirk was still plastered to his face. "Do you know what's going to happen at the end of the Plot?"

"Of course," Seth finally replied. "I'm the author's favorite character, and therefore the most knowledgeable. But I can't tell you…that's cheating."

"Can't you _foreshadow_ something?" Sakurelle cried. Seth thought for a moment. He narrowed his eyes.

"Beware the white-haired one," he warned. "For now. And beware my betrayal, in both worlds." Sakurelle raised her eyebrows.

"The white-haired one? Bakura? And what do you mean _your_ betrayal." Seth shrugged.

"I can't tell you. You're smart; you have to figure it out. Now can you quickly hug me, or the later parts of the subplot won't work as well." Sakurelle raised an eyebrow.

"I will – on one condition, however. Tell me what I have to do before Bakura seduces me, because I know that's the next major thing you've fitted into my schedule." Seth shrugged.

"I guess there's no harm in that. You have to appear at a small ball-type party held at the palace this evening, in which you have to further romance with Atem while I watch from the shadows in jealousy." Sakurelle rolled her eyes.

"Another one?" she asked.

"Be glad it's only one. Anyway, for the sake of our readers, we're going to omit a lot of time passing with one of those little separator symbols. However, we're going to do it in such a way that people can assume something happened between us in all that time."

Sakurelle backed up. "Whoa! Wait! What kind of 'something'?" She didn't get a response. Seth smiled mischievously, closing the gap between them before Sakurelle could even blink. He took her waist and brought her closer, his lips against hers as he spoke.

"Nothing you won't enjoy…" he whispered.

………

Quite a few hours later, just as Seth had revealed, there was a party at the Pharaoh's palace. Now, there is no way the author can guarantee that everything that's about to happen in the upcoming paragraphs is accurate with respect to Ancient Egyptian traditions, but we can all pretend can't we?

When Sakurelle had finished doing whatever it was hinted that she was doing with Seth in the pool, she found her way inside the palace, dazed and a little breathless. There, Atem met her once again, completely oblivious to her condition, and asked her to accompany him to the ball. Without thinking, she said yes. Then the rest of the evening before the party she spent in the hands of maids who dressed her up, giving her an intense feeling of déjà vu.

Atem then met up with her and remarked that she looked "stunning" in her long, white Egyptian dress decorated with silver, turquoise, and amber. Yes, the description is short, and you would have noticed an overall decline in the description of the Sue. It's because the Plot has suddenly become "ominously important".

After that little scene, Atem took Sakurelle's arm and led her into the main room, and all the guests at the party stared at her in awe, believing her to be Atem's bride or something of that nature. Sakurelle was a little annoyed at the whole situation, but Atem seemed to be a much better host than Kaiba was. He led her around and allowed her to play interesting games. One of which was called Spin the Scarab, in which a person spun a small stone scarab until it stopped. The spinner had to kiss whomever the scarab head pointed to at that point.

This was the romantic thing that Seth had been talking about. Naturally, Sakurelle spun the scarab after everyone politely insisted and it pointed towards Atem. Once again, she was forced into "romancing" with an Ancient Egyptian character even though she was pretty loyal to Kaiba. Well, Atem kissed her as she was thinking about her loyalty, and everyone clapped.

At this point, there were three figures to note in the room. Yes, I'm asking you to pay attention to someone other than Sakurelle. The first of these is Teana, who is quite in love with Atem and quite angry with Sakurelle for stealing her man. The second is Seth, who also was quite in love – with Sakurelle – and also quite angry – with Atem –, for stealing his woman. Then there was a white-haired stranger whose identity was obviously not obvious, and he somehow knew what the two aforementioned jealous people were thinking, and was already planning how to use that to his advantage.

Thus, you get the following scene.

Sakurelle left the party early, claiming that she was "not well". Atem, concerned, immediately bid two maids to lead her to her chambers. Sakurelle let them take her to the room, but when they offered to help her undress, she dismissed them politely. She stood outside the room, pausing for reflection. She felt like she had been disloyal to Kaiba, even though she didn't really have much of a say how Seth and Atem treated her. Oh well, time to move on.

Sakurelle entered the room cautiously. She closed the door behind her and made her way to the bed. However, she stopped and nearly screamed when she realized that someone was waiting for her.

"Hello, princess," the stranger said seductively. Sakurelle looked around for a weapon and found a candlestick. She picked it up cautiously and approached the man. He was sitting at the edge of her bed, wearing a long brown cloak and hood.

"Who are you?" she asked bravely. The man chuckled seductively. Then, he looked up at her seductively, stood up seductively and approached her…seductively. Sakurelle couldn't help but be seduced into dropping her candlestick as he drew closer, seductively.

"You should recognize me, Sakurelle," he purred in a seducing manner. He stepped so close that Sakurelle could smell his seducing aroma. He placed a hand seductively on her shoulder and eased her shoulder strap down while licking his lips seductively. Now, even though Sakurelle was usually the one doing the seducing, she couldn't help but actually be seduced this time. So, she drowsily nodded and leaned back as the stranger planted a kiss on her collarbone, seductively, as she moaned.

"I…still…don't know…who…you are," Sakurelle whispered breathlessly as the stranger pulled back with a satisfied, seductive smile. He raised his hands to his hood and pulled back the covering, revealing his white hair. A small flicker of a warning sped through Sakurelle's head, but it vanished as the man pulled her close and held her to his chest while whispering – again, seductively – in her ear.

"I am the Thief King Bakura, and I obviously have nothing better to do than seduce you. Now, pay close attention as I seduce you further into agreeing with whatever I say." With a quick motion, he pulled her down onto the bed as she gasped, holding her arms pressed against the mattress and hovering over her.

"T-rated…" Sakurelle warned meekly before Bakura leaned down and pressed his lips against her neck.

"I know…" he said, amused and seductive, "…but that doesn't mean I don't get a fair share in what Seth and Atem have already gotten to do…"

"They-," Sakurelle didn't get to finish as Bakura kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled seductively, but at this point Sakurelle had officially lost all coherency.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Now…we'll just wait a little longer and once Teana has completed her job, like I asked, we can make our way to the main chamber."

Sakurelle closed her eyes. "You…talking…to…Teana…"

"Yes, I caught her jealous stares and therefore persuaded her to join my cause. Now, she just has to talk to Seth and Atem and everything will go according to my plan."

"Oh…" Sakurelle tensed as Bakura rubbed his cheek against her neckline, purring seductively into her ear. "What are you…"

"Patience." Bakura released one of Sakurelle's wrists and traced the waistline of her skirt. He then waited for the scene to end so that he could do whatever he wanted without worrying about the stupid rating system – if the author would let him, that is.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How many stories have I read in which Bakura is seducing someone? Now seriously! I think he has better things to do. Anyway, my next update will be February 5th (which happens to be my dad's birthday). Please review.


	26. Chapter XXVI

Thank you for the many reviews! I was surprised. Anyway, before this chapter, I just want to note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh. But I couldn't help but mention it. It is so awesome! If you haven't seen it yet, you must find time!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXVI**

For those of you biting your nails anxiously, Bakura did _not_ get to have his way with Sakurelle. Yes, unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Bakura, I have done as you have requested!" came the voice of someone who Sakurelle recognized.

"Teana!" she gasped. And yes, it was the Pharaoh's jealous lover indeed, coming to announce that she had done exactly as the Thief King had requested.

Here's the skinny. While Bakura was having fun seducing the Mary Sue in the previous chapter, he had set Teana out to do his dirty business. Her first task had been to convince Seth that Sakurelle was getting it on with Atem and that she had no feelings for Seth whatsoever. The conversation had gone like this:

"Seth!" Teana cried. Seth looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Sakurelle don't love you. She like Atem better."

"Omg! Naw…really?"

"Really, really, lol!"

Okay…so maybe not _exactly_ like that. Convert that to Egyptian…well, convert it to _English_ then convert it to Egyptian. Well, you can probably predict that Seth was furious. He decided that he would have to challenge the Pharaoh to a duel because Sakurelle made a fool out of him.

Anyway, Teana then made her way to Atem to further spread the metaphorical poison. He was in his chambers, playing with a small, rectangular object.

"Whatcha doin?" Teana asked. Atem looked up.

"Texting." It turned out the object in his hand was a cell phone, which really, obviously, didn't exist in his time period. Teana crossed her arms and leaned on one leg.

"Who ya texting?"

"Idk, my bff Mana?"

At this point, the author started to bang her head on the computer. Seriously, don't you get annoyed when people actually write stories like that? It's not even English! And don't you hate random author's notes and rants in the middle of the story too?

Ahem, back to the situation at hand. Teana rolled her eyes.

"Well your gf is cheatin' on you. So get your at-double-dollar-sign off the chair and challenge Seth to a duel." Atem stared at Teana.

"What? How? But she loves me!" Needless to say, that argument didn't last long. Being the Pharaoh, Atem knew he had to defend his honor and that of his "gf", and so he decided to accept Seth's challenge.

Back to the present. Bakura pushed himself off of the bed with a considerable effort, taking long strides to the door. Sakurelle stood up, confused, rubbing her head and looking quite ravaged, in a pretty way. When Bakura opened the door, Teana was standing there silently, not even glancing inside the room. A silent nod of understanding was exchanged, and Teana went to do her own thing in some remote corner of the palace. She had no further purpose to play in the story, so it's the last time you'll be seeing her.

"Come along, Sakurelle, we have a lot to do," Bakura commanded. Sakurelle surprisingly obeyed him, apparently still under the effect of his seduction. Now she knew how Malik felt in the modern world.

Bakura led Sakurelle throughout the palace until they reached the main chamber where Sakurelle had first entered. Bakura smirked, stepping aside so Sakurelle could get a full view of what was happening.

"No way!" Sakurelle cried, snapping out of the seduction spell. Standing on opposite ends of the giant chamber were Seth and Atem's servant. A row of priests kneeled on either side of each of them, and directly in the middle against the far wall sat Atem on his throne, most of his face shadowed in the darkness. Seth was wearing his high priest outfit, revealing his bare torso. In fact, all the hot characters in the scene were bare-chested, and the priests who unfortunately did not fall under that category were ignored.

"This looks familiar," Sakurelle thought. And indeed it did, but not to her. This scene should have been familiar to the readers, who saw this exact scene (minus Sakurelle and Bakura) in Kaiba's vision back at the Domino Museum. Yep, except this time, the Mary Sue will screw up the original plot and make it revolve around her. So…in that case, Atem and Seth are not battling over the fate of the world, but rather over…

"Sakurelle's mine, Pharaoh!" Seth hissed. "And I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way!" He turned to see his Sue in the entrance to the room and winked at her.

"You have wronged her greatly, and in the process have lessened my honor," Atem spoke authoritatively. "You shall fear my wrath. Or actually, you shall fear my servant's wrath. I'm too important to get out of my throne and have more than just my hot body show up in the scene."

"Have it your way!" Seth raised his staff and his priests prayed. Immediately, a giant stone slab rose up and the image on it glowed. It was La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. "Destroy his monsters, my fiend!" Since La Jinn was a good little monster, he did as he was told. But, since the servant had yet to summon monsters, half of his priests were destroyed instead. Oh well. Not like anyone really cared about them anyway.

"Curse of Dragon!" the Pharaoh's servant ordered. The remaining half of his priests prayed, and the dragon appeared in its yellow glory. Even though La Jinn was on the field, the dragon chose to obliterate half of Seth's priests, to make it even. Once again, everyone was more concerned about watching Seth's naked chest than worrying about the priests dying. Oh, oops. I mean…than worrying about the priests being banished to the Shadow Realm. Of course they're not _dying_. That's too gruesome for ten-year-olds to handle.

"Are they fighting over me?" Sakurelle asked after the scene, a blatant copy of what had been done in two seconds worth of animation in the actual series. She felt so important all of a sudden. After all, the narration had almost quit all of its description of her, and three characters had done what they wanted to her without her consent. Ancient Egypt wasn't as exciting a subplot as she had thought it would be…until now, of course!

"You think you can beat me, Pharaoh?" Seth taunted, pointing his finger at him. "I'll show you the true might of my power! I summon this useless monster and sacrifice him and La Jinn to bring out…the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Atem gasped. "Impossible." But it was true. The two monsters disappeared in bright swirls of color as the amazing signature dragon of Kaiba, and all his ancestors too apparently, appeared on the field. The Pharaoh's servant trembled. No one would want to be in his position. But of course, that's why Atem let him do the dirty work.

Well, in one attack, the rest of the priests and the poor servant were sent to the Shadow Realm. Sakurelle gasped. Bakura smirked. Seth laughed in triumph. Atem scowled.

"Now what?" Sakurelle asked. Bakura shrugged.

"I guess we'll do the honors," he said, grabbing one of the Sue's arms and dragging her into the center of the room. Atem and Seth both turned to the two of them.

"Sakurelle!" they cried out in unison.

"I'm surprised you still show so much affection for her, seeing as she broke both of your hearts!" Bakura flung Sakurelle onto the floor. She tumbled gracefully, bearing not even a scratch as she came to a stop in a position that would have artists scrambling to sketch her. She supported herself on her elbows as she stared up at Seth and Atem.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" she pleaded. "Honestly! He's so mean!"

"You belong to me," Seth said. "Now come and stand by me."

"She's mine, High Priest!" Atem argued, standing up from his throne. "She's to be my bride."

"You have Teana!" Seth shot back. Atem visibly shuddered.

"Don't remind me…"

"She isn't anyone's," Bakura interrupted. "Unless you win her favor in a duel." Atem and Seth stared at each other. Finally, Atem descended the steps from the throne and stood across from Seth.

"I think that's reasonable." Seth nodded. By mutual agreement, they raised their hands and the tablets rearranged themselves on the field. Sakurelle scrambled to her feet.

"No! You mustn't fight!" she protested in the standard Mary-Sue-caught-between-conflicting-love-interests way. Of course, Atem and Seth paid no attention. Bakura merely smirked and pulled her out of the way before the duel started.

Now, this duel should have been the one in which Seth and Atem battled it out for control over all the monsters and Egypt and all that important stuff. Instead, now it has been converted into some romantic battle, so we might as well skip over the important parts of the duel.

After a lot of time passed, the duel was coming to an end. Both players had lost a lot of points and were panting because life points were their energy. The ground between them was littered with smashed tablets and hazy remains of incantations. Sakurelle stood off to the side, her hands held to her lips, unsure of whom to support. She was leaning pretty heavily towards Seth though, since he seemed to be losing.

"Oh Seth…" she whispered. Meanwhile, Bakura had other things to do. This chapter would be boring unless there was some giant twist, and he was about to present it.

Suddenly, the entire chamber went dark, and a sickly red glow filled the hall. Seth and Atem looked around and then at the throne. Standing on the dais with a shadow scepter and a maniacal grin was none other than Bakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakurelle shouted. Bakura laughed, his shoulders shaking as he threw back his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to combine another event of the Ancient Egyptian plot of the original series into the mutilated one of this subplot! Behold! Right now, I shall take advantage of Atem's weakness and summon Zorc!"

"How? You don't have the Millennium Items!" Atem said. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking out a bag and dumping the contents on the floor. Sakurelle gasped. The Millennium Jewelry Items she had received as part of her Mary Sue special items fell at Bakura's feet. She reached for her wrist, throat, and ears, and realized that she wasn't wearing them.

"I thought Sakurelle was wearing them," Seth said, stating the obvious.

"She was," Bakura said. "But in between chapters, I stole them."

"Of course!" Sakurelle remarked. "Since the speed of the plot left little time to describe me in detail, no one would ever know that essential parts of my attire were missing from chapter to chapter."

"Anyway," Bakura said. "Now, my giant beast will arise and defeat you all! Yes, even the Sue!" Bakura did his standard evil laugh, the one that even from a really far shot scene, you could see his shoulders quaking. However, let's not zoom out yet; this chapter's far from done.

"Now, something isn't right here," Seth noted. "No one can defeat a Mary Sue."

"I'll find a way to protect you!" Sakurelle said. Whoa! When did she make the transition from traditional female victim to miniskirt hero? Bakura kept on laughing.

"Suit yourselves. In the meantime…Zorc! Hear my cry! Arise from your deep slumber!" Bakura waved his arms around. A black cloud formed around Sakurelle's Millennium Items. She watched and narrowed her eyes.

_I have to get them back somehow_, she said in a determined voice. _I have to save Egypt!_

Yeah, you do that. Anyway, the black smoke flashed and gathered like a giant storm cloud, reaching to the height of the chamber. Seth and Atem instinctively stepped in front of Sakurelle, and the three of them watched in horror as the smoke cleared away to leave…nothing.

Well, almost nothing. A small Kuriboh (a miniature of the real thing) floated in the air, a small note attached to his head. Confused, Bakura snagged off the note and read it.

" 'Sorry, Zorc is unavailable right now. He is currently shooting a scene for future episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh – The Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh. He will be back as soon as his job is done. Apparently it pays better than the real series.' What…the…hell."

"Wow, Zorc has a job in his spare time?" Atem asked, blinking.

"Maybe he's a single father, struggling to support his kids and pay his rent, especially after the death of his wife…" Sakurelle trailed off as Seth and Atem stared at her.

"Not everything's as tragic as your background. Maybe he just has some _real_ talent," Seth offered.

"Anyway, while Bakura's distracted…!" Sakurelle cried, brushing off the comment. "I'll do this!" She raised her arms. The Millennium Items glowed and rushed back into her hands. Seth and Atem stared.

"Why couldn't you do that before?" Seth demanded. Sakurelle shrugged.

"It would have been too easy. Just call it a Plot inconsistency."

"That's not fair!" Bakura whined. "I didn't get to summon Zorc!"

"Talk about instant personality mutilation," Atem grumbled. Sakurelle shrugged.

"At least he's better than the modern version." Bakura, at this point, left the scene since he really had no further part to play and was significantly embarrassed about not being able to summon his beast. Now, the only thing left was the confrontation between Atem and Seth.

"Do you really love her?" Atem asked as slow, dramatic soap opera music began to play in the background. Seth looked seriously at Atem.

"I do." Atem closed his eyes and sighed.

"As the Pharaoh of Egypt, it is my responsibility to set an example for my people. We shouldn't fight over this woman. If you truly love her, and she truly loves you, then so be it." Atem turned his head to the side, and his long bangs cast a shadow over his face that was supposed to symbolize deep sadness and tears. Seth bit his lip, looking a little more tearful than his character should be.

"Oh Pharaoh, I was wrong to go against you. We were friends, and we should not let this woman come between us. If you shall not have her, I shall not have her either."

"Does no one care what I want?" Sakurelle asked. The sappy music stopped and Seth and Atem turned sharply towards her. "I don't care if you guys want me or not. I've had enough of this romance-with-every-hot-male-character. I'm going back to the modern world where Seto doesn't feel the need to jump me in every other scene."

Seth and Atem nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it is best for Egypt that you become little more than a memory to us," Atem said. "Farewell."

"Everything that we were supposed to complete in this little subplot is done. You are free to return to your world. Have a safe journey." Sakurelle nodded, stepping back and giving both of them a long glance.

"Goodbye." She closed her eyes, taking one deep breath to chase away her experiences in Egypt as she drew the power of her Items and fled for the modern world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I finally finished writing the whole thing, so, it's only a matter of a few more chapters! Please review! My next update is Feb. 10.


	27. Chapter XXVII

Thank you for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXVII**

While Sakurelle was in Ancient Egypt, busy with the subplot, the actual Plot continued. Apparently, Kaiba wasn't having much fun either on the day that she left the modern world. What Sakurelle had been through in Egypt was nothing compared to the nightmare that was unfolding for her boyfriend.

Seto Kaiba spent most of the morning shutting out the previous day's experiences by immersing himself in company work. However, after listening to Malik taunt him the entire time (apparently the electric transmitting devices were implanted in his office too, he thought), Kaiba couldn't help but submit to several horrifying hallucinations.

At noon, when most of the building was deserted for lunch, Kaiba heard a knock at his door. He looked up briefly from typing up a letter and grunted to let the person know that they could enter.

When the visitor opened the door, Kaiba nearly fell onto his computer. Seriously.

"Sakurelle?" he asked. The red-haired woman, with streaks of pink, gold, green, and blue running through her hair, gave him a curious glance and shook her head.

"No…my name is Victoria Suki Golden-Strand Takashi Kaiba. I'm your twin who was secretly hidden away by the family, and I ran away to find you, my long lost brother."

Kaiba opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say. Here was the spitting image of Sakurelle, and yet she claimed to be _his_ twin.

Victoria didn't give him much of a chance to speak. She walked in and glided into the chair across from his desk. That's when he noticed she was wearing the trench coat ensemble he had donned in Duelist Kingdom, with the slight variation of a miniskirt instead of the normal pants. Kaiba stared.

"I've come to tell you that I've hacked into your company's stocks and now own over fifty-percent. I'm taking over Kaiba…this company's mine!"

"What?" Kaiba spat, unable to control himself after this sudden revelation. The beautiful girl gave him a smirk and folded her hands across her lap elegantly.

"For now, I'll work in the lower floor in the technology labs, getting to know the system. In one week, the formal takeover will be complete." Victoria rose up smoothly, not bothering to extend a hand to shake.

"Nice meeting you, Seto." She turned and exited. Kaiba took a moment before he got up so fast his chair fell over, storming to the door and throwing it open.

To his disgust, there was no one on the floor. Cursing the speed of the Sakurelle-look alike, Kaiba made for the end of the hallway. There was still no sign of Victoria, so he rode the elevator downstairs and confronted the receptionist.

"I need you to look up which laboratory Victoria works in!" he demanded. The woman squeaked, rushing to comply with his orders. Her eyes scanned the information page as Kaiba leaned on the counter, one hand impatiently drumming on the wooden surface. He contemplated firing the receptionist for her lack of speed.

"There is one Victoria Huang in technology lab four," the lady finally said. Kaiba growled.

"I'm looking for Victoria…Suki…Takashi," he said as if it was obvious from the start. The woman typed the information into the computer and frowned.

"Miss Huang sits next to a Suki Ono and a Takashi Hatta, but there is no employee named Victoria Suki Takashi."

"Is Huang the _only_ Victoria in the building?"

"Yes, sir." Kaiba clenched his fists together but said nothing.

"If any employee by the name of Victoria Takashi does come into the building, I will be informed immediately."

"Yes, sir." Kaiba turned and headed back up to his office. Upon hearing the information and remembering Victoria's appearance, he correctly came to the conclusion that he had probably just imagined the whole thing. Malik had been exceptionally silent for the past few paragraphs. Maybe the electrical transmitting devices had malfunctioned.

Kaiba dropped into his office chair, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He didn't need more of this "magic" nonsense.

"You look tired, Mr. Kaiba sir. Can I get you some coffee?" Kaiba looked up, startled. He was stunned for the second time that day. Standing before him was a spitting image of Victoria, no, Sakurelle. However, her hair had only brown streaks in it and was pulled back in a neat bun. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt that cinched her tiny waist, and the blouse hid nothing of her cleavage or the hint of a pink-laced undergarment beneath it. To make matters worse, she was leaned forward, one hand on the doorknob while the other clutched a few folders to her chest in a way that drew more attention to the skin below her neck.

Kaiba frowned. "And you are?" The Sakurelle-Victoria-look alike also frowned.

"I'm Sakura Uber-Kawaii, your new secretary." Kaiba blinked at her last name. Uber-Kawaii? Now this was _definitely_ a hallucination. "May I get you some coffee?"

"No."

Sakura nodded understandingly. "Very well, sir." She straightened up, but her shirt still revealed way too much. And Kaiba was – though his feelings towards women might generally persuade us otherwise – still a man.

"Go," he ordered before he started to think things he didn't want to think. Sakura didn't even blink at his harsh tone. She simple nodded and left the room. Kaiba suddenly exhaled, surprising himself. He certainly didn't know he had been holding his breath.

"Dammit!" he muttered.

_Is something the matter, Kaiba_? Malik asked innocently in his head.

"Dammit!" Kaiba swore again. The transmitting devices weren't malfunctioning after all. If anything wasn't working properly, it was his brain.

_What's wrong?_

"I'm seeing Sakurelle all over the place," Kaiba muttered. Malik mentally raised his eyebrows.

_And that's…bad_?

"Shut up. I'm going back to work." Kaiba pushed Malik's voice away from his mind and set his hands on his keyboard. However, before he could get much done, the entire screen blacked out. Suddenly, a large, simplified graphic that looked like the female version of Funny Bunny appeared on the screen and danced around. Kaiba groaned.

"Greetings, Kaiba boy!" Kaiba's eyes shut and then snapped open. That was a female voice. Sakurelle's voice. But it sounded like something Pegasus would say.

The bunnies disappeared and Sakurelle's face appeared on the screen, with streaks of blonde through her curly red hair. She was wearing a long, red gown and was leaning over into what seemed a camera that allowed Kaiba to get a full view of her face and low neckline. What was it with these Sakurelle look-alikes and their habit of wearing such revealing clothing?

"Miss me, Kaiba-boy? Remember, we met at Pegasus's mansion when you and him were still friends. I'm his daughter, Rosario. My mother Cecilia died giving birth to me. I'm the heir to Industrial Illusions, and I have a whole deck of cards that my daddy made just for me. I think I can wipe the floor with you in a duel." Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"You are telling me this…because?"

"You promised my daddy that you would marry me. I was just explaining how qualified I am for the job." Kaiba stared at the computer screen. The Sakurelle-look-alike, Rosario, stared back. She twirled a strand of her hair and bit her lip cutely.

"No." Rosario pouted.

"What do you mean 'no'? I'm smart, beautiful, talented…and rich! I'm every man's dream girl."

"No." Rosario scowled.

"You _will marry me!_"

"I will not!" Kaiba stood up from his chair, knocking it over for the second time, and pointed his finger at his monitor. He failed to realize that the crash of the chair drew the attention of the returning employees as they walked by his room.

"Are you okay, sir?" two workers asked anxiously, barging into the room. Unfortunately for Kaiba's reputation and ego, this is what they heard:

"No! I will not marry you! You hear me? You will not control me!" Kaiba was fuming at the computer screen, which was angled enough so that the bewildered employees could see it was opened up to a blank word document. The employees didn't know whether to be surprised that Kaiba uttered actual, un-insulting sentences or that Kaiba was uttering those sentences at his computer.

"I told you spending all that time in his office was driving him crazy," the younger employee whispered. "He's having relationship problems with his _computer_…"

"I feel like that too, sometimes. When it just gets so demanding..." With that comment, the two employees left the room. Kaiba didn't even notice them. He sat down on the now-upright chair and shook his head.

_It's okay, Kaiba_, Malik said, chuckling. _I heard a Mac is much more pleasant_.

"Shut…up." Kaiba rested his hands on his keyboard and then decided against it. Instead, he stood up, turning off his computer and grabbing his briefcase.

"I can't work anymore. I'll try my luck in my home office," he said, unsure of whether he was talking to himself or Malik. Both seemed insane as it is, and he didn't even want to think about how _casual_ his dialogue had become.

………

He only got about five minutes of peace in his home office. Just after turning on his computer, he heard a knock on his door. Again. He didn't grunt immediately this time, knowing the consequences. Instead, he warily rose from his table. He didn't even make it halfway across the room before the visitor decided to enter without consent.

"Oh hell…" he whispered as yet _another _Sakurelle look-alike entered into the room. And if the ones in the past weren't bad enough, this one would _definitely_ be his downfall.

"My name's Cat," the Mary Sue hallucination purred, striding into the room. Kaiba actually gaped. Yes, he did. Because this Mary Sue was wearing a French maid outfit that revealed most if not all of her long, smooth legs. The black dress had small puffy sleeves and a neckline that might as well have been a waistline. Kaiba normally would have just been annoyed, but he knew that the whole situation was merely the product of his own imagination, and that appalled him beyond belief.

"Get out of my room!" Kaiba yelled. Cat didn't flinch at his tone. Instead, she batted her eyelids and advanced upon him.

"You sounds so _sexy_ when you're angry, Seto." Kaiba backed up to his table, and Cat bumped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck. Kaiba shoved her roughly, and she stepped over so that she fell onto his desk instead. This was not going over very well.

"I'm taken. Sorry, now get out!" Kaiba ordered. Cat frowned.

"Taken? Poor little me! Who's the lucky wench?"

"The _woman_'s name is Sakurelle." Cat thought about it.

"That sounds familiar." The way she said it, with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side, the whole phrase sounding so _fragile_, made Kaiba even angrier than before. He didn't even let Cat protest as he picked her up. She squealed and kicked her legs, and Kaiba tried not to think about exactly what he was holding as he dropped her outside his door and locked it.

"Quite enough of that," he muttered, returning to his chair. He almost didn't want to look at the computer, afraid that one of them – he had lost track of which was which – would hack into his computer again.

_Why are they attacking me?_ Kaiba thought. As always, Malik answered.

_They were the Sues that could have been,_ he said ominously. Kaiba frowned.

"Could have been?" he repeated aloud. Malik nodded in his head.

_Yes, yes. You see, being a Mary Sue Plot, this story could have taken many possible paths. Of course, there's always the Sue-is-hot-canon-character's-long-lost-family-member, which in this fandom usually ends up being involved with you. But seeing as that would make the Sue someone else's romantic partner, I guess you were spared the full brutality of that one. Then there's always the Sue-is-your-secretary Plot, but it has been so overdone even her name's taken the damage. Rosario is your classic example of child-of-Pegasus-has-uber-powerful-cards and Cat is your typical French-maid-gets-it-on-with-mansion-owner._

"That better be all of them." Malik laughed.

_Not even close. Because of our location, you will be spared the Kisara-replacers and the Kisara-wannabes. But…as for your long lost best friend…_

"My who?"

On cue, his email popped up with a new message, which Kaiba read silently.

_Dear Kaiba. You may not remember me, since I did not really exist in the series and have no real reason to exist now, but my name is Allara James. Hopefully that strikes a chord somehow…maybe you'd remember me better if I told you about my beautiful, shining, sad blue eyes, and how you used to tell me they reminded you of your mother. Which is why you love me, of course. Or maybe, it's my long black hair that stops your heart, because it reminds you of your brother, who isn't even old enough to remember me even if he could, since I don't really exist. Anyway, I wrote to you to describe the true love we shared in that orphanage when we were about ten years old. It was passion, I tell you. Real passion. Anyway, they left me out of the series and now I have no job and no money. I work as an extra, and you might have seen me in the background in one of the Duelist scenes. You might not notice me, since the show really only pays attention to the main characters. So…now, I was wondering. Is there anyway we can meet so you can suddenly be attracted to me again, even though, since I don't exist, you were never attracted in the first place? Love, your bestest friend Allara._

"Can you explain this?" Kaiba asked. Malik laughed.

_At least you won't be seeing her in person._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Poor Kaiba! I torture him too much! Anyway, my next update will be February 15. Please review!


	28. Chapter XXVIII

Thanks for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**XXVIII**

After deleting that email, Kaiba shook his head and tried to occupy his time by doing some sort of work. He was actually starting to play along with the Plot now and hoping that if he was busy doing boring, complicated things that the author couldn't describe, then he would be skipped over in the narration and therefore no Sues could attack him.

Even though that was quite clever, his plan had one fatal flaw, and that was that he could never comprehend how important he was to the Plot as the Mary Sue's lover and how much of an influence the Mary Sue had in the story. Therefore, before he could even start on the schematics of his latest Duel Disk (the author knows at least that much), he heard a loud set of footsteps approaching his door. Bracing himself for another Sue – and praying that it was not Cat – Kaiba rose from his seat and glared at the door.

The door was flung open with no care for introduction. A red-haired girl, obviously a Sue-figure, rushed into the room so quickly that it had to be her Mary Sue special talent. She flung her arms around Kaiba's neck and started sobbing into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Seto! Forgive me, I had no idea all of that would happen!" she wailed. Kaiba peered at the top of the Sue's hair and noticed only blue and green streaks. Also, the Sue was wearing a relatively simple outfit – no trench coat get-ups or French maid aprons – and therefore he came to the conclusion that finally, the _real_ Sue of the story was back. The only Sue that didn't try to take over his company, or challenge him to a freaky duel, or seduce him in three seconds.

"Sakurelle?" Kaiba asked. The redhead raised her face and narrowed her gorgeous violet eyes.

"Who else would I be?" she asked. Kaiba opened his mouth and shut it. There was no reason to explain what _he_ had been up to.

"Never mind." Sakurelle immediately burst into tears again and buried herself into his shoulder. Kaiba hoped that there was only one Sue allowed per scene, because he would – though he hated to admit it – much rather have this one than any of the others that had accosted him over the previous chapter.

After a few moments, Sakurelle separated herself from Kaiba's shoulder and sniffed. She had her head tilted towards the floor and her whole posture screamed sadness, but still Kaiba wasn't in much of a mood to figure out why she was so upset. Still, Sakurelle explained anyway.

"I should have known better, Kaiba. You have given me nothing but your love and I've gone and ruined all of that. I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I…some people…kissed me." Kaiba raised an eyebrow as Sakurelle stammered awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"And I kissed them back. Well…two of them anyway." Kaiba narrowed his eyes this time.

"Them?"

"Yeah…there was more than one. Not at the same time, of course." Kaiba's eyes normalized, but he was still confused. He thought his experiences over the past chapter were interesting as it was, and then Sakurelle was admitting to doing something else.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" he asked. It was Sakurelle's turn to look confused.

"Aren't you jealous? Or at least angry?" she asked. Kaiba narrowed his eyes yet again. Jealous? The great Seto Kaiba was _never_ jealous. That would imply that he would have to want something someone else had and he could not have, and Kaiba had everything he wanted. And besides, he didn't want Sakurelle anyway.

But then again, there was that weird _prickly_ sensation on the back of his neck. He had heard jealously was painful, and that sensation was borderline pain. It was more of an irritation. And where was Malik's voice? He would have heard a dozen comments by now…

"No…" Kaiba said slowly. Sakurelle beamed.

"You are the _awesomest_ boyfriend, Seto. I love you!" She clasped her hands even more firmly around his neck, and the annoying sensation got worse. Wait, jealousy wasn't supposed to get _worse_ when you got what you wanted. Not that Kaiba really wanted Sakurelle.

Sakurelle raised her eyebrows as if waiting for something. She cleared her throat. Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"I love you, too," he said. Sakurelle smiled again.

"Thanks." She leaned forward and kissed him, and the sensation on his neck crossed the border into minor pain. It was confirmed: the feeling was not jealousy. Of course, Malik would have told him that a while ago if he hadn't mysteriously disappeared, since anyone knows jealousy usually doesn't limit itself to some ignorable part of the body. But the absence of Malik and the weird non-jealousy sensation made Kaiba correctly guess that something else was bothering him.

"Sakurelle…" Kaiba started, reaching behind to pull her hands off from behind his neck. That's when he noticed. His fingers grasped not just her perfectly slender wrist, but also something metallic. He pulled her hand forward and squinted at the bracelet.

"It's the Millennium Bracelet," Sakurelle explained before he had to ask. She pointed to the various other golden accessories that she was wearing and that Kaiba had ignored because he didn't care enough to give a damn. But, now that she had introduced the Item, Kaiba narrowed his eyes. It was a Millennium Item. He hated to admit it, but Malik was right. A Plot advancement had arrived the day after he kissed Sakurelle.

"You have four Millennium Items with you?" he asked. Sakurelle thought for a moment.

"Well…if you count the Jewelry Box, it's five. But I don't think the Box can do anything…that's kind of stupid. I mean, if you're in danger, and your last defense is a Millennium Jewelry Box? How retarded is that? I mean if Malik wanted that I'd gladly give it to him to see him try to use it—oh my gosh! Malik!" Sakurelle had let the dialogue get carried away.

"You know Malik?" Kaiba asked. Sakurelle nodded furiously.

"You probably know him because he was the opponent during Battle City and all, but he's trying to take the Millennium Items away from me!" Kaiba wasn't surprised at all by this revelation. He was _part_ of that plan, which reminded him that now that the Items had appeared, he needed to deliver them to Bakura and Malik.

And then he realized how obedient he sounded in the previous sentence, which was when Kaiba also came to the conclusion that though his personality hadn't been as severely mangled as some other characters', he was still a slave to the Plot.

And yes, even though he could tell what was in the narration, Sakurelle couldn't. Even though she _could_ most of the time. It's a necessary Plot inconsistency to insure that Sakurelle doesn't know about Kaiba's betrayal until a climatic, tear-jerking, heart-wrenching moment. And that right there was foreshadowing.

Anyway, enough stalling. Kaiba had a few seconds to come up with an idea, and it was a good thing he was such a genius. Usually he had Malik's help, but he figured after twenty-seven chapters of this, he could come up with something on his own.

"We must do something to stop him," Kaiba declared. He fingered Sakurelle's cheek. "I won't let him harm you." Now, if Kaiba were being serious, that would have been probably the sweetest thing a guy could say to his girl. However, since he was not serious, it makes the experience sour for the rest of us who know. But at least Sakurelle could enjoy the moment.

"Thank you so much, Seto. That means a lot! And you're right! We need to work together to keep him from taking the Items and summoning other things that could also destroy the world." She took both of Kaiba's hands. "If we do it together, we can show the whole world that _love will prevail!_"

Kaiba internally gagged, wondering why the theme of the Plot could have been mistaken for that of a toddler's Disney movie. But, he had to play along.

"Yes, our love will prevail." Sakurelle kissed Kaiba's nose and then tugged on his hand to lead him somewhere. He followed. She led him up to her room and then told him to wait outside. He nodded and she entered and closed the door.

_What the hell happened, Kaiba?_ Malik's voice immediately yelled.

"What are you talking about? Where the hell were _you_?"

_I was right here…until some giant golden thing obscured my vision and blocked out your head-voice with a badly sung remix of Britney Spears. Seriously, these Millennium Items need to work on their shield skills._ Kaiba ignored that part and instead immediately began to pour out the information.

"Sakurelle has received the Millennium Items. She has five in her possession, though she has told me that one is relatively useless."

_Any sign of the God Card?_

"If there was, she hasn't told me. But as that item is mine, you will not worry. I will handle that myself." There was a slight pause on the line.

_Of course…it's yours. I knew that._

"Malik…"

_Forget that. Anyway, Kaiba, bring the Sue over to a location that I will reveal to you in your brain._

"Agreed. The God Card is mine."

_Of course._ Malik's voice abruptly cut off. Kaiba scowled internally. The Egyptian's tone was not comforting, and after all this torture, Kaiba would settle for nothing less than the Fourth All-Powerful God Card in his deck. But, soon his head filled with images of the super-secret location and he decided to pay attention to that.

Now that there was a significant pause after the conversation, Sakurelle opened the door and re-entered the scene. Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"What-?"

"We're about to save the world, Seto! I have to wear my super-sexy outfit of world-saving!" And yes…she was wearing said outfit. Apparently Yami had set the trend of donning leather clothing during world-saving scenes, because that was the theme of her new outfit. Shiny black leather pants with cross-stitched splits running up the legs, a mid-riff baring halter top, also in black, shiny leather, and a long-sleeved, black, shiny leather jacket completed her outfit. She was wearing leather, shiny, black boots, and had a leather, shiny, black scrunchie pulling back the blue and green streaks in her hair, leaving the red strands to tumble down her back. The Barrette, Anklet, Earrings, and Bracelet stood out against her light skin. She had even applied thick black eyeliner and mascara to complement the look.

"That was probably my last outfit description," Sakurelle wistfully sighed. Kaiba wanted to raise his eyebrows, but they were already raised, so he narrowed them. "After all, after the saving the world part, all we have is falling action, in which we make out. So…this is my last outfit."

"A tragedy," Kaiba commented. Sakurelle nodded and took his hand.

"Let's go, Seto. We must save the world…wait, is it still Friday?"

"Yes…"

"Okay! That was random. Let's go!"

………

"Ah-ha-ha!" Malik laughed triumphantly. Bakura gave him a weird look.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Malik, in his creepy black robes, danced around in his underground secret hideout.

"The Millennium Items are here!" Malik cried, throwing his arms into the air. Bakura crossed his arms.

"No need to throw your personality into the wind." Malik rolled his eyes, doing a cartwheel and giving all the Rare Hunters in the room a scarring view of his underpants.

"Too late! My personality's gone through the blender! Whoop! The Millennium Items!" Bakura shook his head and turned to everyone in the room. They were glad to be given an excuse to ignore Malik for the moment.

"Since Malik here is…unable to give orders, I shall. Everyone prepare to face the Sue. You must brace yourselves against the power of her beauty and perform the God Card Summoning Chant without fail. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Bakura," they all replied. Satisfied, Bakura turned to deal with Malik and make him at least reasonably sane before Sakurelle arrived.

………

Mokuba had been ignored for quite a little while, yes? After he had hooked up with Rebecca, he was virtually left out of the Plot. Now, we must fix that tragic little flaw, because he has an important little role to play in the chapters to come.

No, he is not getting kidnapped. Remember, he knows about the Plot and the Mary Sue. In fact, let's see how he is using this knowledge right now.

Up until now, Mokuba has been in his room. Suddenly – while switching from present to past tense in one sentence – he sat up and looked out the window. Maybe it was just him, but he was sure he felt some sort of 'summoning' deep inside him. It didn't take him long to jump to the computer and research furiously.

Look at that! Just as he had thought, it had to do with the Mary Sue after all. Apparently, whenever Sakurelle was about to do something uber-important concerning the fate of the world and mankind, as we know it, and Mokuba was required in the scene, he would invariably be drawn towards the scene so that he could be present. He felt that very tug now and made plans to follow his urges and help out in any way he could.

………

Of course, if Mokuba was getting summoned, obviously Yugi, Yami, Téa, Tristan, and Joey would have to be summoned as well.

_Do you feel that something strange is about to happen?_ Yami asked his lighter counterpart. Yugi shrugged.

"Is it another world-disaster that I will have to prevent by dueling a cliché villain?" he mentally asked.

_You're right about the first part_, Yami replied. _But I think Sakurelle will save the world this time…_

"Well, I need a break anyway," Yugi replied aloud. This caught Joey, Téa, and Tristan's attention.

"Anything we need to know?" Téa asked. Yugi thought.

"Yeah. Something world-threatening is about to happen, and Sakurelle is going to try to save us all. We better go and help her."

"But we don't know how," Joey interrupted.

"Yeah, and where is this?" Tristan asked. Yugi shrugged.

"We'll know. We're main characters…that's got to count for _something_ right?" Téa, Joey, and Tristan shrugged simultaneously so that the author was spared giving them each individual sentences. And then, together, the gang left whatever unimportant thing they were doing (they were probably in school, who knows) and headed towards the unknown location of Sakurelle's world-saving task. Vague, yes? So much for _main_ characters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, only two more chapters left! That's good, isn't it? My next update is February 20. Please review!


	29. Chapter XXIX

Thank you for all the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**XXIX**

"How exactly are we going to save the world?" Kaiba asked. He and Sakurelle were running through the streets of Domino in the late afternoon. The high sun illuminated the bright blue sky and cheerful atmosphere of the town as school kids returned home in their uniforms and workers boarded the buses. There was a dull chatter in the background of every street they jogged through, smiling faces and waves distracting their vision.

And because Kaiba was annoyed that the descriptive paragraph was delaying his answer, Sakurelle flipped a few stray hairs out of her face and responded, "Well, we're going to randomly run through the streets, looking like we're doing something urgent while everyone else has no idea of the impending doom. Then, someone is either going to beckon us in dark, creepy robes to some deserted building, or a giant, live Duel Monster will pop out and the sky will turn dark and swirly." Kaiba nodded.

"What if we did something more productive than _randomly_ running through the streets?" Sakurelle stopped, not looking even the slightest bit exhausted after running for a full half an hour or so. Come on, even _Kaiba _was winded.

"Do you have a better idea, Seto?" she asked. Kaiba bent over, with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Since he was helping the Sue, even he got a full sentence to himself. Not that he really cared.

"I think that Malik and his freaks would be more likely to hide in something dark, underground."

Sakurelle snapped her fingers and her violet eyes glowed. "Of course! We have to go into a deserted building and then we'll find a secret pathway into the secret hideout."

Kaiba stared at her and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know?"

"It was like…season two or something…on the show. You know the one with the creepy Arkana guy. You should know…it was during Battle City!" Sakurelle stated as if it was obvious. "This isn't _exactly_ like that, but the author's creativity has somewhat lessened as of late. This is all we get."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Suspense…I guess?" Sakurelle replied. Kaiba grabbed her hand and the two of them ran to the nearest deserted building that had a secret underground hideout, while the rest of the world went about their cheerful, daily business, having no idea that their lives were in the perfectly manicured hands of our Sue.

………

Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey were also randomly running through the streets, trying to find Sakurelle or at least the final setting of the story. On the way, they ran into Mokuba to make things a lot easier.

"Why hello, Mokuba, what are you doing on this fine day?" Yugi greeted. Mokuba blinked, holding a weird device in both of his hands that started beeping.

"Um…I'm tracking my brother. He and Sakurelle are in danger, and I'm going to help them save the world. I was wondering when I was going to run into you guys. Sakurelle can't save the world unless she is in the presence of the main character."

"Right," Téa replied. "Well…we kinda don't know where they went, so anything we were doing up until this point has been rather pointless."

"There's usually some sort of clue," Joey added. "Like a creepy guy, food, a giant monster in the sky, or food…"

"How is food a clue?" Mokuba asked. Joey shrugged.

"I don't know. It just sounded like something I'd like to look for, you know." The five of them stood in silence for a while.

"Yeah, okay, next topic. I have a tracker, and I've traced Seto's location to this weird building that has an underground tunnel. I think we have to go there," Mokuba suggested.

"Now?" Tristan asked, since he's the only one who hadn't had a dialogue yet.

"Well, as long as we're not doing anything else to serve the Plot," Mokuba replied. "Come on."

………

In the time that the previous section occurred, Sakurelle and Kaiba found the creepy building. Don't ask the author how…that's why that part of the story was carefully avoided in the first place. They had, in fact, also already entered the building and gone inside and were now standing outside the double doors that announced that they were about to enter the secret hideout.

"Here we go!" Sakurelle proclaimed, facing Kaiba and holding his hands. He eyed the door once and then looked at the Sue.

"Why aren't we going in?" Sakurelle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Seto. We're about to start the final scene that leads to the climax. We have to be emotionally prepared to face whatever comes at us." Kaiba still looked confused, so Sakurelle leaned forward and whispered, "That means we have to kiss."

"Oh-!" Kaiba didn't get much time to finish his sentence – or word, rather – before Sakurelle wrapped her arms around him and pressed her most enthusiastic kiss upon his lips. She pulled away and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Whatever happens, Seto, I shall always love you! We can get through this, I know we can!" Sakurelle exclaimed, closing her eyes tightly. Kaiba awkwardly stood in her embrace, his eyes glancing at the top of her head. Apparently the seriousness of this hadn't dawned on him yet. Or it could have been that this entire Plot was getting annoying and he just wanted it over with.

"Yes, we can do it," he stated with no hint of the dramatic optimism that Sakurelle possessed. This is why he didn't date. "Can we go in, now?"

"Of course, Seto!" Sakurelle pulled away, taking a deep breath and smiling. "Let's do this!"

The two of them turned to the giant double doors of the secret hideout and pushed them open. They walked into the looming darkness and waited till their eyes adjusted to the scene. Sakurelle looked around, gasping in surprise.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Egyptian underground cavern from the Yami versus Bakura episode!" she cried. Kaiba stared at her, and she turned to explain. "Oh…there's this episode that comes near the end of the show, and basically Yami's friends go to ancient Egypt or something. And then Thief King Bakura attempts to summon Zorc…do you remember that? Oh, wait, I think only your ancient counterpart was there. Anyway, that cavern! That's this."

Sakurelle was right. Apparently the author wanted to save some time on the creation and description of the dramatic final scene and therefore chose to recycle something from the show. Oh well…anyway, it was just a giant cave-type black chamber with Egyptian carvings on the stone walls and an altar at the opposite end.

"Greetings, mortals!" a voice exclaimed from the darkness. Kaiba recognized the voice immediately as Malik's. Sakurelle narrowed her eyes, completely getting into the scene.

"Show yourself!" she commanded. The voice chuckled and vanished. Instead, hundreds of Rare Hunters appeared on the scene, surrounding Sakurelle and Kaiba. Okay, maybe not _hundreds_, but probably…twenty.

"We're surrounded!" Sakurelle cried, clinging onto Kaiba. "What shall we do?"

Before Kaiba could offer a suggestion, Malik and Bakura appeared on the dais at the end of the room, a weird, physics-defying spotlight focused on them. Sakurelle gasped.

"You!" she cried. Malik laughed his usual super villain ominous laugh. He kept laughing. Finally, Bakura cleared his throat.

"The time has come to summon the Fourth God Card!" he said.

"Finally," Kaiba said. Sakurelle looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Hello, this is my dialogue!" Bakura snapped. Sakurelle and Kaiba shut up and looked at him again. "Anyway, finally the time has come! Rare Hunters! Bring me the four Millennium Items that Sakurelle is wearing! And Kaiba, if you want the card, you will cooperate."

"We're actually going to give him the card?" Malik whispered. Bakura shook his head.

"No, we'll think of something. Until then, let him pretend everything's going his way."

Sakurelle, meanwhile, turned to Kaiba.

"What the hell is he talking about?" she demanded. Kaiba didn't answer. Instead, he put on a grave face and stepped back as the Rare Hunters converged on Sakurelle. They took her Millennium Items before she could summon any Sue special abilities and she was left standing in confusion, looking at the suddenly hardened Kaiba.

"What's going on?" she asked again. Kaiba turned away from her and looked at Bakura.

"Lock her to that stone tablet that we have kept over there," he instructed. Kaiba nodded, taking Sakurelle forcefully over to the side of the giant, dark chamber, where another spotlight-from-nowhere was focused on a brown tablet with two metallic clasps. Sakurelle struggled, but her confusion overpowered her, and in the end Kaiba, with his clear mind, strapped her hands to the metallic clasps and held her there.

"What are you doing?" Sakurelle cried desperately. Kaiba still didn't answer. Meanwhile, the Rare Hunters crossed the dark room and handed Bakura and Malik the Millennium Items. They took them gleefully, doing a little Egyptian jig (if such a thing existed).

"At last!" Malik cried. "I have triumphed!"

"We must use Sakurelle's presence and distress to summon the Fourth God Card!" Bakura said. "Hurry, do the spell!"

"Not so fast!"

Bakura and Malik stopped and turned as the doors to the secret hideout were thrown open. Mokuba, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Joey stormed into the chamber. Sakurelle sighed in relief, but then whimpered as Kaiba directed an icy glare at her. He turned to his brother.

"What are you doing here, Mokuba?" he demanded. "This is dangerous."

"Oh please," Mokuba responded. "No one's going to kidnap me here. It's already the final scene. Anyway, I have to help Yugi and the others save the world, with Sakurelle, of course."

"How dare you interrupt our happy moment?" Malik cried. "Rare Hunters! Use your special powers and fight them!"

The Rare Hunters nodded collectively and confronted the group of five world-saving teenagers. Well, Mokuba was like twelve, but that's close enough.

"What are we going to do?" Téa cried dramatically. "There's too many of them! Even a friendship speech won't be able to save us now!"

"Anyone have any Plot-approved weapons?" Mokuba cried. The four looked at him.

"Plot-approved?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba replied. "This Plot is based on the dubbed version, so most of the scenes have to be gun-free and blood-free."

"Right," Yugi replied.

"But…guns are so much more efficient!" Tristan protested. The others stared at him. The world stopped spinning. Mokuba placed his hands over his mouth. Yugi turned to the readers (which is hard to describe how he did that, but he did) and put out his palms.

"You did not just read that!" he said. "Trust me, kids. Violence is _not_ the answer! That is not the reason we have giant monsters eating each other in our Duels, or the reason we have creepy guys kidnap Mokuba in every season, or the reason why we skip school to save the world and get our souls' sucked from our bodies! The answer is _always_ friendship and the heart of the cards!"

"It is?" Joey asked. "No wonder I keep getting the wrong answer on all my math problems."

"Do you guys mind?" Malik finally interrupted. "Your pointless dialogue is delaying the moment of doom." Mokuba snapped his fingers.

"That's it! Dialogue and narration!" He turned to the others. "I remember Sakurelle used to do it all the time! Use all the dialogue and narration for her descriptions! We can do that too!"

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"The more stuff we do and the more we say, the longer it takes to get to the moment when Malik destroys the world! And maybe we can even get to the end of the chapter before Malik and Bakura have a chance to do anything!"

"No!" Bakura cried as soon as he realized what they were planning, but Mokuba quickly jumped in the air and waved his arms. He then spun around in a circle and stomped his feet.

"Hakuna matata!" he cried. The others, realizing what he was doing, started doing their own thing. Sakurelle urged them on as Tristan did back-flips, Joey walked in circles, Téa danced, and Yugi sang off-key. Then, before Bakura and Malik had even a chance to snatch the dialogue, they changed motions. Tristan sang, Joey danced, Téa walked, and Yugi fell as he attempted to do back-flips. And all the while, Mokuba kept inserting random dialogue.

"I like to shower at night! My older brother helps me do homework. I always wondered when I would study calculus! Come on, guys, talk! Remember, we get extra lines every time a different person speaks."

"I have to take pills," Joey declared, "to control my body weight because I eat too much."

"My hair is actually a birth defect," Tristan admitted.

"I don't really think friendship is always the answer," Téa said. "But it's convenient. And I've never had a boyfriend…they all think I'm too weird to hang out with." 

"Except for us," Yugi said. "Because we are freaks in ourselves." 

"You guys are doing great," Mokuba said. "Though…I didn't expect it to get that blunt!"

"Noooo!" Bakura moaned. "It's six pages! We've reached our chapter quota already!"

"Curse those fools!" Malik said. And the scene, with little time left in the chapter, switched immediately to Sakurelle and Kaiba to play out the final cliffhanger of the Plot.

"Why are you suddenly on their side?" Sakurelle demanded, before gasping. "Is Malik controlling your mind? That happened to Téa in the…" Kaiba turned to her, stopping her display of her episode-memorizing skills before the author who supplied her dialogue actually had to think about when that happened to Téa.

"My only incentive, since the start, was the Fourth God Card. That's the only reason I took you in."

Sakurelle stared at Kaiba in horror. "But…Seto…you love me! You're my hot canon character love interest! I'm a Mary Sue! You have to love me!"

"Well get used to reality," Kaiba whispered, leaning in so Sakurelle had to press herself against the back of the tablet. "Because I don't love you. It was all a lie."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I can't believe there's only one chapter left. I don't know exactly when I'll post the next one, because I have to edit it a little. But I'm pretty sure it'll be updated on or before February 25th, whenever I'm done with the editing! Please review!


	30. Chapter XXX

Thank you very much for the reviews!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter XXX**

"Yes, we start the chapter this time!" Bakura cried, throwing his fist into the air as he ran back to Malik, who was sitting while the others had taken over. He quickly sprung to his feet.

"We have to summon the God Card before Mokuba takes control of the chapter," he said. He ran around in a circle, putting all the Millennium Items in their places. While doing so, he hopped from one foot to the other, drawing circles, triangles, and squares in the air with his free hand.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"Keeping the dialogue and the narration focused on us!" Malik replied, crossing one foot back and doing a little spin. "Mokuba gets a taste of his own medicine!" He did a little tap dance on the floor and then threw out his hands. "Ta-da! All done!"

"Finally, Rare Hunters! Do the chant! And no, you cannot do the Finding Nemo chant!" Bakura commanded. The Rare Hunters groaned, but they trudged over to the lighter side of the dark cavern and lifted their faces. Then, simultaneously, they moaned and called in Japanese while their bodies glowed blue-green for no apparent reason.

"Oh no! We have to stop them!" Mokuba randomly said in the middle, but he didn't quite have control of the scene at the moment. It was all up to Sakurelle and Kaiba.

However, unfortunately for the Plot, Sakurelle seemed to be in an emotional crisis. This was the part where she was supposed to miraculously triumph, defying both physics and canon to be the ultimate winner of all things. However, she was currently shocked that Kaiba, her should-be-love-interest, denied loving her at all. That, and the fact that it was pointed out she got something wrong in her dialogue, of all things, made her quite traumatized.

"If a hot male character is not in love with me…" she whispered. "What should I do…?"

"Can we call a timeout?" Mokuba asked.

"You can't have a break from the Plot!" Bakura shot back, not wanting to risk letting Mokuba have dialogue.

"And why not? We need to consult the author here!" Mokuba yelled, doing his own part in trying to re-takeover the portion of the Plot.

"That would pretty much be a self-insert if she had to come in here and fix this mess!" Malik added, shouting also. "Believe me, we've researched this stuff too! Shut up and let the Plot roll." And so they did. They didn't really have a choice, since the narration was more concerned with word quotas and page limits and their pointless argument was taking too long. The Rare Hunters had finished glowing, and soon a rumble erupted from below the cave. A flash of bright light filled the entire hall.

"Oh no!" Yugi cried. "I think they've summoned something!"

"We've got to do something!" Tristan exclaimed pointlessly.

"But what?" Joey asked, again pointlessly.

"I have no idea…" Téa said. The four of them, plus Mokuba, watched in horror as a giant green and silver mass rose up from the clouds of glowing smoke that gathered in the front of the hall. It was like the Ancient Egyptian Zorc summoning all over again.

"Sakurelle…do something…" Mokuba muttered. But, of course, Sakurelle was still shocked into inaction by the thought that someone didn't love her. Tragic, I know.

"Fourth Egyptian God! Reveal yourself!" Bakura commanded. The smoke rushed out, leaving the giant silver-green dragon standing (it was a very pretty dragon, by the way. It was supposed to belong to our Sue, after all, and even if she's momentarily in a crisis, her Duel Monsters are always pretty. Okay, all right, the parenthetical note will end now). The God pulled his head back and revealed his many teeth. He opened his mouth and spoke in a deep, rich voice.

"I am Phalanx, the fourth God of the Egyptians!" the dragon cried. "I have come to wreck havoc on the world! And yes, I _am_ fearsome to behold, if even if I'm pretty. And just because I don't exist in the real series doesn't mean you shouldn't fear me!"

"I thought Phalanx was a Greek term," one of the Rare Hunters had the boldness to say.

"Silence, mortal!" the God commanded. "Or I'll kill you!" The Rare Hunters cowered.

"He means that he'll send everyone to the Shadow Realm," Yugi randomly clarified, noticing the uber-violence that was mentioned in the previous paragraph, even if it was only one word. Phalanx glared down at the short boy. Yugi cowered along with the Rare Hunters.

"Now this is the way I like it!" Bakura said, bowing respectfully. "My Lord. Malik and I are your humble servants."

"That's nice to know," Phalanx said, undergoing an immediately personality changed to make it easier on Bakura and Malik. "What can I do for you?" Malik and Bakura stared at him, glanced at each other, and then stared back at him.

"Uh…take over the world? Wow…I didn't think we needed to explain ourselves; I thought that was a given." Phalanx and the two of them continued the pleasant conversation about mass murder and destruction. This was obviously omitted from the Plot on the basis that little children would definitely be inspired by giant green-gold imaginary dragons to somehow unleash the Black Thunder Attack or some other nonexistent magical nonsense on all their friends. In the meantime, Yugi and Mokuba (and of course, the less important others) tried to think of a way to save the world from this mess. Unfortunately, the only character capable of pulling a world-saving trick from nowhere was Sakurelle, and she was _still_ moping about not being loved.

"I'm a Mary Sue!" she insisted to Kaiba, while he stood with his back facing her. "You _have_ to love me." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I don't _have _to do anything."

"But! I'm a Sue!" Sakurelle persisted. Kaiba whirled around and glared at her.

"Yes, and you've done nothing but have everything go your way for most of the story. But haven't you noticed that the narration involves you less and less. Maybe you're just…_losing your touch_."

"Losing my touch…" That would explain her mistake in the last chapter.

"Maybe you're just not good enough to be a Sue."

"Not good enough…" Sakurelle echoed. With widened, glossy eyes, she stared back at Kaiba. No one had ever told her that she wasn't good at something, much less being the perfect creature that she was. That was impossible! She was a Sue! She was! She was!

Or was she? Kaiba was right…maybe she had outdone her Sueness. Maybe she no longer was as important to the story as she thought. Maybe she had failed?

"Me?" Sakurelle whispered. "Fail…" In this uber-dramatic moment of revelation, Sakurelle hung her head, and one tear escaped her lid and fell onto the floor. And the Plot seemed to make up for all that lack of description over the past chapters in this one moment, choosing to focus on the single, pear-like tear as it fell to the floor instead of on the five terrified teenagers, the mob of Rare Hunters, the two maniacs, and the all-powerful Fourth God Card.

As that liquid tear fell to the floor, it didn't simply land (that wouldn't nearly be dramatic or pretty enough) – it shattered like glass. The ground around the Sue shone a bright gold that traveled up her body. Kaiba carefully stepped back as the light climbed up her entire figure, cloaking even the tablet in a radiant glow. Then…it exploded!

The light literally flew to all the corners of the room, a fierce wind knocking everyone to their knees. Now, this would have seemed like an actual attempt at a serious climax, but unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Ah!" Phalanx screamed. "I'm meeeeelting!" Yeah, the Wicked Witch of the West imitation kinda ruined the scene. As the light hit the God Card, he squirmed and moaned, continuing to scream things like "Oh! It burns! It burns!" while twisting into weird shapes. Finally, he vanished, and with him went the four Millennium Items just like that. This was why villains feared the Mary Sue powers of immediate-world-saving. Even an almost-Sue-that-was-losing-her-touch could do _that_ in her sleep.

Bakura and Malik had been discussing the possible methods of world domination when this had occurred, and were quite surprised that their hopes had been crushed instantaneously.

"Whoa…was that it?" Malik asked. "Did…Sakurelle…just win?"

"I didn't even see that coming," Bakura complained.

"I think we won guys!" Yugi exclaimed, back at the other end of the room. Téa, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba cheered, even though they hadn't done squat as main characters. The amount of action for them in this chapter probably wouldn't have even qualified them as secondary characters.

"Sakurelle?" Kaiba asked. The glow around her body was just fading, and when the light disappeared, Kaiba gaped. Sakurelle was gone.

Well, not _literally_. But the girl who stood before him wasn't quite the same. Her hair was now an ordinary shade of reddish brown with no hint of unnaturally-hued streaks. Her eyes were not violet but blue, and they no longer shone with 'great sadness or depth'. Her skin was light but not exceptionally fair, and the beauty of her face was no longer eye-catching but ordinary. Overall, she had lost her world-stopping charm. What stood before Kaiba was the average pretty face.

"You've…changed…" Kaiba said. Sakurelle noticed that her wrists were freed and walked forward.

"Yes, I feel a little bit different," she admitted. She took a strand of hair between her fingers. "I guess I look a bit different too, huh?" Kaiba shut his mouth before he got himself in trouble. It was really ironic, really. When Sakurelle had been the jaw-dropping beauty, he had found her features annoying. But now, even he had to agree that she looked very…tolerable. And pleasant. In a nice way. Even for him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Sakurelle nodded.

"I think so. Is everyone else okay?" Kaiba cast a glance at Mokuba and the others. They were coming to see him.

"Sakurelle, what happened?" Yugi asked when he saw her in this state.

"I don't know…"

"Hey, maybe you turned the curse off!" Joey exclaimed.

"Broke the curse, Joey," Tristan reminded him. Joey frowned.

"Yeah, I guess," Sakurelle replied. She shrugged and turned to Kaiba. "I guess I have you to thank for it, Mr. Kaiba, sir." Kaiba flinched at the way she said his name formally. And then he flinched for flinching. He would have flinched for flinching at flinching, but that was just too much.

"It was nothing," he said in a clipped tone. Sakurelle nodded. She then turned to look at the dais, where Malik and Bakura were still standing, confused.

"It's over!" she called to them, waving her arms over her head. "I no longer have Mary Sue powers. The God Card and Millennium Items are gone forever, so you can forget your dreams of world domination."

"Damn!" Malik growled. "We were so close!"

"I can feel my real personality coming back," Bakura admitted. "For now, we shall part. But when we meet again, we shall win."

"Agreed. This isn't over yet, Sakurelle." Malik and Bakura left peacefully, which was a great surprise. But the Plot had virtually ended anyway.

"Even the tone of the story has changed," Mokuba noted.

"Indeed it has," Yugi agreed. He turned to the Sue. "Now that the fiasco's over, what will you be doing?" Sakurelle hesitantly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well…I suppose I might still make a good typist, if Mr. Kaiba would be willing to permit me to continue working." Kaiba shrugged, not wanting to seem too eager, but inside he knew he wouldn't have it any other way, even if it that sounded mushy. Maybe his personality, which had become slightly mutilated at the end, hadn't fully come back to him yet.

"Call me Seto. It's distracting, otherwise." Good excuse, Kaiba. Sakurelle smiled.

"Okay, Seto. Now, what do you all say we return to our real lives?"

"Until some other Sue plagues us again," Mokuba muttered. Sakurelle laughed.

"I think that if there's anything good that Malik and Bakura have done, it's that they have rid this fandom of Sues. If anymore happen to sneak over from other Plots…then, we'll know what to do." Mokuba nodded.

"Yep!" Sakurelle smiled again, turning to the others.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course! Race you to the top!" Joey cried, running off. Tristan followed soon after, with Téa, Yugi, and Mokuba in the rear. Sakurelle turned to Kaiba when they were the only ones left in the room.

"I really do have to thank you," Sakurelle said.

"Don't mention it." Sakurelle smiled a knowing smile and leaned forward, giving Kaiba a small kiss on the cheek.

"I hope that we might get to truly know each other the _right_ way, and over time we may have some genuine feelings for each other. If you would be okay with that."

"Hn." Kaiba didn't say much, but he touched her elbow before walking off. Sakurelle sighed.

"Change for the better," she said, before following him back above ground.

………

As you may remember, whenever the Rare Hunters were not out torturing people, running after rare cards, or creating mass havoc and destruction, they liked to party. However, whenever they had been defeated, as in just now, they preferred to sulk instead. Bakura was pacing up and down between them, wondering why his personality hadn't come back to him already.

"What's taking so long!" he muttered. He heard a small, evil chuckle, and he turned to see Malik sitting his throne, stifling his giggle.

"What?" Bakura snapped. Malik looked up, a silly grin plastered to his face.

"Remember when we killed off most of the Sue?" he asked. Bakura didn't like where this was going, but he decided to pay attention.

"Yes…"

"Well, apparently we didn't get all of them. A Gary Stu had actually traveled abroad to play a part in one of Little Kuriboh's episode-movie parodies, and he has just returned."

"Oh no…" Bakura trailed off as Malik jumped out of his chair, laughing.

"We're going to use him to get the Fifth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he cried. "And a special set of Uber-Powerful Exodia Cards!" Malik continued to laugh as Bakura stared, appalled.

"Now…like, even after our part in this story is done? There are actually _other_ insanely impossible items that fans have added to the series? That means…this story isn't over?"

Malik settled down, sitting in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. "Of course not silly…" he said, leaning forward with a smirk.

"This is a whole 'nother Plot entirely!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No. I won't actually be doing a sequel. But you are free to imagine another Plot if you wish.

That was the end, people. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! I was happy to receive your feedback. This is like the first humor story I've done, and I'm surprised it came out this well. Once again, thank you so much for reading!

Oh, and one last note. This story was born out of the guilt of creating a Mary Sue not just once, but twice! Yes, the horror! And as I look back over my Yu-Gi-Oh! pieces, I have to note that my Silentshipping story completely screwed over Kaiba's personality. So, even though my interest in this fandom has faded somewhat, I want to put up one final story as both a goodbye and a way for me to redeem myself after the other story. So, this coming leap day, I'm putting up a Seto and Serenity story. So, if you are a fan of that pairing, please do check it out. It's definitely not a humor story, though. I want to try different styles of writing. But, if you are interested, I hope you take some time to read it!

Thank you once again!


End file.
